Rosario Vampire: The X Class Monster
by Mad-Dog170
Summary: Remake of my last Rosario story which was deleted. A new student has come to Yokai Academy with a mission. With the help of the Newspaper Club he may just find what he's looking for and more. OCxMizore. Cussing, violence, blood, and possible lemon. Suck at summaries. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back with my Rosario Vampire story. For those of you who liked this story before and wondered what happened to it, well... it got reported. Yeah. Apparently I swore too much and someone reported it. Which is why this story is going to be rated M now so that doesn't happen again. Now this time, guys NO FUCKING FLAMES. All of the reviews were flames last time. Now if you guys are gonna hate this story don't tell me it's because it's OC centric cause I can't fix that. If you're gonna grill my ass at least give me something to work with so I can fix it. I want to be able to fix it so you guys DO like this story. So I say again, NO FUCKING FLAMES!**

**Okay now that that's done, just like last time this first chapter takes place from the narrators POV every chapter after this is my OC's POV.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

A vampire, a werewolf, a snow woman, a succubus, two witches, and a human. These seven students of Yokai Academy faced off against Kuyou, a fox demon, on the roof of the school. The human, Tsukune Aono, laid dead with many burn marks. His friends fight to avenge him but to no avail. The fox demon just retorts every attack thrown at him.

But let's change perspectives shall we? We shall change perspectives to the hero of this story, Michael Williams. He wore dark blue jeans with a few tears and a chain attached, a black t-shirt under a black leather hoodie, and black running shoes. He was wearing his hood up today as he looked around the grounds of the school he would be attending next year. 'Place looks okay so far. Just hope I can find out where he is.' Michael thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an explosion at the top of the school. "That can't be good. Let's get a closer look." He said to himself. In one jump he jumped up to the clock tower next to the battlefield below. He got down on one knee and saw what was occurring. A vampire, a werewolf, a snow woman, a succubus, and two witches were fighting a fox demon. And losing by the look of things. Upon closer inspection a human laid dead in the middle of left side of the battlefield. This struck Michael as odd because humans aren't allowed at Yokai Academy. And if a human did get in they'd be killed immediately. When Michael got a closer look at the snow woman he thought to himself 'She's pretty cute.' Not much longer after thinking that the snow woman was caught in the fox demons grasp, seeing as how he could control fire things looked grim for the snow woman. "Think it's about time I joined the party." He divebombed off the clock tower and made a crater as he landed. This caught the fox demon's eye.

"What is this? Who dare's to interfere?" He asked. When the smoke around the crater cleared there was no one there. This made everyone curious. "Nothing? Very well then. Now where were we?" He asked looking back at the snow woman. "Ah yes, I was about to burn you to an icy crisp." He said as he conjured a spear made of fire in his free hand.

"Actually we were at the part where you get your ass kicked." A voice said. As soon as the fox demon turned he was greeted by a gloved fist. He was sent flying back into the clock tower. The owner of that fist was Michael Williams himself. He caught the snow woman and asked "You okay?" She nodded yes and he set her down. "Leave this fight to me, you guys are way out of your league here." He said turning back towards the fox demon. "Besides I could use the exercise." He said walking towards his enemy.

"How dare you lay a hand on the great Kuyou!" The fox demon known as Kuyou shouted. Kuyou charged at this mysterious boy with all his speed. Michael just kept walking. As he walked he summoned a sword in his hand. It was a giant black blade with a red edge, with a white cloth coverd hilt. Engraved on the sword was "Raging Savior." Once Kuyou was close enough Michael repelled his attack and sent him flying into the clock tower once again. This time leaving a hole.

"Is that all? Guess the great Kuyou wasn't so great after all." Michael said. He turned around walking towards the other monsters. After four steps he felt something pierce his chest. The other monsters had a look of horror on their faces. When Michael looked down he saw that he had been impaled by a spear made a fire made from the fox demon. He was then set ablaze. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Looks like you were wrong." Kuyou said emerging from the clock tower. "Now to finish the rest of you pricks!" He said readying more flaming spears. As he approached the others, he felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see it was Michael, who was breathing in a horrifying way. Michael stood up and dangled Kuyou upside down. "What!?" Kuyou shouted in shock. It was at that point Michael transformed. His black leather hoodie became a full trench coat, his black shirt turned blood-red as well as his eyes, and his hoodie blew back and revealed his average length black hair, which turned pure white. The world around everyone became horrific. Everything was black and white. All that could be heard were their voices and the sound off Michael breathing. With each breath he exhaled black smoke came out of his mouth. Michael released Kuyou and he started to float in mid-air. As he flipped right side up Michael floated to his position. He just stood there and breathed as he brought his sword to Kuyou's neck. "Wait! WAIT! Don't do this! Don't kill me! PLEASE!" The fox demon begged. Michael moved his sword away from Kuyou's neck. A few short seconds after he pierced Kuyou's chest just barely missing his heart so he wouldn't kill him.

"Never come back." He whispered into the fox demon's ear. Once the blade was removed everything returned to normal, including Michael. He walked towards the dead human. The other monsters took a defensive stance ready to fight him. "I won't hurt him. I'm going to revive him." He explained.

"And why should we trust you?" The vampire asked.

"Because you owe me." Michael said pointing to Kuyou's body. They eventually let him pass. Michael summoned his sword and cut his arm. Not enough to sever it but enough to make him bleed enough so he could perform the revival ceremony. He traced his blood into a circle with an odd symbol in the center. The symbol was the demonic symbol for "life". He lifted the human's body and placed it in the center of the circle. After whispering an odd language a light emitted from the circle and when it faded the human started to breathe. He was no longer dead, just unconscious. Everyone had covered their eyes from the bright light and they didn't see that Michael had left. They only noticed their human friend's body breathing.

As the monsters celebrated on the roof Michael was just below them and said to himself "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

**NO FLAMES I cannot stress that enough. And if you do give me something other than this story sucks cause it's OC centric. And as you can see I'm changing the pairing to OCxMizore cause I feel like she relates more to Michael. Anyway review and tell me what you thought. In the next chapter Michael starts his life at Yokai Academy.**

**Next Time: Welcome to Yokai Acadamy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome to Yokai Academy

**I only own my OC**

**Thanks to Zero and Lucarai for the first reviews. Now I shall respond.**

**Zero: I see what you're saying but I'm had Michael get there before the crucifixion and you're right the chapter was short but I wasn't as motivated as I am right now cause it's been a while since I wrote anything. But your idea is a lot better I'll try to remake the first chapter when I can to fix that you're totally right there. And you're right on the paragraphs being to long but again not as motivated.**

**Lucarai: Like I told Zero I wasn't as motivated I did a little better in this chapter I'd say but I'll let everyone reading this decide that.**

**Today Michael joins Yokai Academy and other shit happens.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

I was sleeping on the bus on its way to Yokai Academy. Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, like me. What am I you ask? Well I'm not telling... yet. As I was sleeping I flash backed to a horrifying moment in my life.

_Flashback: 3 years ago (Narrator POV)_

_A younger version of Michael fights against another boy his age. They face off and attack each other furiously with their swords. A dead girl lays below the two fighting teens. Michael grunts and shouts with each attack made. As Michael makes contact with his enemy's chest the dream ends._

_Flashback end_

"Whoa!" I shout as I wake up. That dream haunts me every night and I can't escape it.

I sigh in sadness and I hear the bis driver say "You awake kid? We're here." I grabbed my things and get off the bus, not before thanking him mind you.

As the bus drove away I admire the grounds by the school. I started to walk towards the academy, ready to begin my first day. I had been to Yokai Academy before, just not as an enrolled student. I ran into some trouble while I was looking around the campus but I still have a feeling that I'm gonna like it here. "Well, here we go." I say as a start to jog the rest of the way to the main building.

* * *

After I met with my homeroom teacher Miss Nekonome, she escorted me to her class. When we entered she announced to the class "Calm down everyone. We have a new student joining us at Yokai Academy today. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm Michael Williams. It's nice to meet you all." I say with a small smile. I could hear everyone already talking shit about me. Things like how I'm a no good American or that I'm such an ass for being able to wear my regular clothes and not the school uniform. The reason that is, is because the head master was friends with my father and he allowed me to do this.

"Well, Michael, why don't you take that seat next to Mizore. Mizore, raise your hand so he knows where to go." A girl with purple hair raised her hand. I recognized her as the ice woman I saved my first trip here. She's still pretty cute. I walked over to the empty seat next to her and we introduced ourselves. "Now class just to remind you of the rules here: Number 1: You can't show your true form on school grounds. Number 2: You can't tell others what kind of monster you are." I tuned out the rest of the rules seeing as how, I and everyone else here, knew them.

"I never got to thank you for saving me and my friends before so... Thanks." Mizore said.

"My pleasure. I'm surprised you recognized me without my freaky eyes and hair." I say with a stupid grin on my face.

"You HELPED this chick and her dumb friends?" A voice said. I looked around and saw a boy with long brown hair. I found it weird he was asking that.

"Yeah, why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" I ask in a slightly angry tone.

"Cause no monster should use their powers to HELP others. We should use them to CRUSH those weaker than us." He said with a chuckle.

I clenched my fist and said "Any monster who does do that should be put to death."

"Man, what kind of a monster are you that makes you think you should help others?" He asks with disgust.

"The one who just might have to kick your ass after school!" I shout quietly. "If you think we monsters should use our powers to hurt people than you're pathetic. I lost my friends over dumbass actions like that! And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let monsters use their powers to hurt people who don't deserve it!"

"Haha, you think you have what it take to beat Saizo Komiya the toughest guy at this school?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"No. I know I have what it take to beat Saizo Komiya the most pathetic person at this school!" I retort.

"That's it new guy, you better have a shovel and someone to dig a hole ready, cause you're dead!" Saizo threatened.

I turned around and said "Asshole."

* * *

Once class was over I went to find Saizo. I found him just outside of the school grounds. "So you decided to show up. You got balls kid, too bad you're about to lose 'em." He said.

"Shut up and fight me, asshole." I demand. Saizo then transformed into his true form. He was an orc. I just stood there as he delivered the first punch. He sent me flying backwards. I broke a couple of trees but it was as painful as a bee sting. I brushed the dirt off of me and picked the branches out of my hair and said "If that's the best you've got, you're fucked dude." I say with a malicious smile.

"Why you!" He threw another punch but this time I ducked. Next I sweep kicked his legs and he fell flat on his back. I stood on his chest and looked down at him.

"We done here?" I ask.

"Not even close." Saizo grabbed my legs without warning and started slamming me on the ground repeatedly. Next he pulled me higher and started punching my face with his other hand. Once he was done with that he swung me around and threw me at a giant rock.

"Okay... ow." I saw getting back up. I was still a little dizzy from being spun around like that. As I regained my vision Saizo slammed a tree on top of me. "Ow again." I say beneath the tree. I started pushing the tree off of me and I soon resurfaced. I wasn't expecting this fight to be like this. Saizo was tougher than I thought.

"Get it now new kid? A monster is supposed to beat, if not kill, those weaker than him. And ya know what? It's a fucking riot!" Saizo remarked. I clenched my hands into fists again. Only this time it was so hard they started to bleed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I shout as I transform. My hair and clothes changed colors and the chain attached to my jeans rattled before a completed my transformation with the activation of my Blood World. I call it that because while it may be mostly white now, soon it will be drenched in my enemy's blood. I summoned my sword and started slicing the shit out of Saizo. I wasn't trying to kill him I was making him suffer. After he suffered, then I'll kill him. I uppercutted his bloody body into the air. This time it stayed in the air. I floated to up to him and readied my sword. It was at that point something hit me. An ice shard. It didn't hurt it just made me wonder who had the gall to get in my way. I looked down and saw the Mizore and the others who I saw my first time here.

"Drop the orc or we drop you!" The succubus demanded.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" I ask in a distorted voice and with each word the black smoke came out of my mouth.

"Cause you're outnumbered!" The human said.

I laughed and said "True, but you're outmatched!" I telepathically chucked the tree from before at them. They just dodged. The succubus was the first to attack. She came at me with her claws but I just ducked and dodged with every strike. I grabbed her throat and threw her aside. Next were the two witches. They cast some magic shit at me, but I just raised my hand in front of me and forced the attack to stand still. Then I threw it back at them. The werewolf was next. He just attacked me randomly with no strategy. I just slapped him aside. Then the vampire, who now had her rosary removed and was in her true form thanks to the human. She rapidly kicked my body and face. I dodged most of them but she landed a few good hits. I grabbed her leg and divebombed down to the ground and made a crater with her body. Finally there was Mizore. She thought she could attack from behind but with my hand in front of me, I caused her body and mine to float up. I was ready to take her down with my sword. Then I saw my reflection in my blade. This wasn't me. I was brought back to that day.

_Flashback: 3 years ago (Michael POV)_

_"Why are you trying to hurt us Alex!? We're you're friends!" I shout to my best friend Alex Sanders._

_He laughed manaically and answered "Why you ask!? Because I'm sick of being pushed around and fucked with like a freak!"_

_"But why are you trying to attack us too!?" My other friend Sabrina Smith asked._

_"Because I know you two think I'm a freak too. So I'm gonna kill you!" He charged at me with his already blood covered sword. I closed my eyes and waited to die._

_But I didn't._

_When I opened my eyes I almost threw up. Alex had stabbed Sabrina. His sword went right through her. I was staring at the sword with my friend's blood on it and back up to Sabrina. Alex removed the sword and moved back. Sabrina started to fall but I caught her. I looked her in the eyes with tears in my own. "Why!? Why would you take that hit for me!? WHY!?" I ask with sadness and anger in my voice._

_She put her hand to my cheek and said with a smile "Because I know... that you're the only one who can... save Alex... from himself." There was a long pause before she continued saying "I also did it because... because I... I..."_

_"Because why?" I say with my tears now dripping on her face._

_"I did it because... I... I love... you." She died as soon as she confessed her feeling to me. I just sat there with my eyes closed in hopes of preventing more tears from coming out. Then I remembered who was responsible for her death. I started to breathe heavily and my hair flashed from black to white and I saw black smoke come out of my mouth. I summoned my sword and transformed for the first time._

_I attacked Alex fiercely and just wouldn't stop swinging. I barely gave him a chance to attack. Eventually I decided to grab his sword and push it aside and I stabbed him through his sternum. I twisted my blade inside him to make him feel the ultimate pain before I killed him. But than Sabrina's last words rang in my head. "You're the only one who can... save Alex... from himself." I look back at Sabrina's body and pull my sword out of him and return the world and myself to normal._

_Alex stood there clenching his chest. I pulled him by his collar and said "I'm letting you live now because this isn't what she would want. If I ever see you again before I want to... I will not hesitate, I will kill you and rip out that now black heart of yours." I released him from my grip and he spread a pair of black wings and flew away._

_Flashback end_

I look at myself in my sword and back to Mizore. I finally came to my senses and I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I was going to kill her. I was going to kill her and then the others. My sword vanished in red smoke and I started to cry. I was no better than Saizo or Alex. I was going to kill those who were weaker than me and I didn't give a fuck who it was. I cried even more at the thought of that. I felt two cold arms wrap around my body. Mizore had wrapped her arms around me as a means to comfort me. Didn't help much cause I cried so much I passed out.

* * *

**I didn't steal Mizore from Tsukune's harem. I was just having her comfort Michael, that doesn't mean I stole her from Tsukune. That was a huge problem last time I wrote this and I just wanted to get that out of the way. Any way leave a review and tell me what ya thought. Next chapter Mike tells his story.**

**Next Time: The Man I Once Called My Friend**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Man I Once Called My Friend

**Only own OC**

**Review responses:**

**TheRightWayAgain: First off, dude I'm not gonna flip the fuck out and be immature and talk stupid shit like before but come on if you don't like the story cause it's OC and you know it has one before you open it, don't read it. I will give you that I'm overpowering my OC, I actually agree with that. But within a few chapters that's gonna change, but know that for right now I'm trying my best not to make that mistake again, which was why I had Saizo give him a good thrashing unlike last time. And who said I'm stealing all the girls? I'm not gonna be that guy who has one of the girls fall for him right away. The OC is the only one that likes her now, as of now Mizore and the others don't know what to make of him. And who gives a shit if the OC is American? And I'm not trying to be the best writer here, cause I'm not. Not by a long shot, and I'm not trying to have everyone praise me and consider me a god, cause again I'm not the best writer and I'm not trying to be. So stop assuming you know what I'm going for because you read the first two chapters, cause you don't know shit. So either give me something to work with or just exit the page and forget you saw it. Thank you.**

**Lucarai: Thank you for going off on the guy but I can handle guys like him, cause I know what he's saying and for the most part I agree, cause I AM overpowering my OC. But thanks again for that.**

**Vincent the Vizard: Thanks man you're encouragement is always appreciated.**

**uub: I've read some of your Rosariobros fic and I gotta say it's pretty freakin good.**

**Now then...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself in a bed. Not a regular bed mid you, an infirmary bed. "How the hell did I get here? The hell happened?" I ask myself.

"We brought ya here." I hear a male voice say. I turned my head to the right and saw everyone from yesterday. The owner of the voice was Tsukune.

"Bout time you woke up. You hardly took a hit yesterday but it took ya two days to wake up." The werewolf from yesterday said. That's when everything that happened the day before flowed back into my head. My look went from confusion to sadness and disappointment. I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday, I almost killed them.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry." I say with my head down with a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it. No one was hurt too bad." The human reassured me. I still felt horrible.

"But I could have killed you guys, and I would have if I didn't-" I cut myself off because I didn't want to recall that horrible memory more than I already do.

"If you didn't what?" The human asked. He could pry all he wanted, I didn't wanna tell them. I just sat in silence. "Come on, you can tell us." He pressured me. By now I regretted almost mentioning it. I was still silent, so I shook my head. "Come on, you'll feel better if you talk about it."

I sighed and said "Fine. But first of all, what are your names?"

"I'm Tsukune Aono"

"Name's Ginei Morioka, call me Gin."

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Yukari Sendo!"

"Hey, I'm Kurumu Kurono."

"You already know me. Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Ruby Tojo."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Michael Williams." I say with a small smile. Once introductions were out of the way, I began to tell them who I was. "You guys may wanna grab a seat cause this is gonna take a while." They all made themselves comfortable and I told them my life story.

_Flashback: 15 years ago (Storytelling POV)_

_To start off I'll start at the beginning. I only knew my parents for a short time, so I barely remember them. All I originally know, is that one day they left me at an orphanage about a year after my birth. I don't know their faces or their first names. The head if the orphanage took me in without a second thought and treated me and anyone else there as her own. The only problem was that I could never get adopted and all the kids at the orphanage treated me like shit, so I was literally all alone._

_Time skip: 10 years later_

_I was laying down on my bed one day when the head of the orphanage came in with a kid my age standing beside her. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes. His hair was short and spiky with red highlights at the tips. "Michael, this is Alexander Sanders. He's going to be your new roommate starting today." The head told me._

_"Hey, call me Alex. The head told me that you don't have any friends or won't get adopted, but you seem like a pretty cool guy to me, so from now on I'll be the brother you never had." Alex said raising his hand in brotherhood. I gladly grabbed it with tears in my eyes._

_Flasback end_

"From that day forward Alex and I became inseparable. We became the town hell raisers. There wasn't a day that went by where Alex and I didn't pull a prank on someone in town." I said with a chuckle. But my face soon turned into one of sadness. "But since Alex hung out with me so much, he was treated the same way that I was. He said he was okay... But I knew better. About a year later someone else came to the orphanage..."

_Flashback: 4 years ago_

_While Alex and I were contemplating another prank, the head came in. There was a girl our age standing next to her. She wore a pink top with a heart in the middle, blue jeans, and pink shoes. Her hair was a little shorter than a girls hair usually is. It was black with blonde highlights. "Alex, Michael, this is Sabrina Smith. She's going to be staying in your room for the time being. I'm placing her with you two because I think she'll be a good influence on you, seeing as how you two have become the twin menaces of the town." The head explained. Alex and I put our hands behind our heads an chuckled._

_"Well it's nice to meet ya Sabrina. I'm Alex."_

_"I'm Michael. Make yourself at home, and welcome to mine and Alex's dysfunctional little family."_

_"Um... Thank you for making me feel welcome." She said with a blush, which appeared after I introduced myself. Being 11 I didn't know what that meant so I shook it off._

_Flashback end_

"The head brought Sabrina to us in hoped that she would be a better influence on us, but she actually made us worse." I say with a laugh. "Thanks to her our pranks were better and more numerous than before. But one day, our karma began to catch up to us..."

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

_The three if us were walking down an alley, it was a shortcut to our regular prank shop. "okay so we need fake vomit, fake blood, and-" Alex was cut off by a familiar voice._

_"Hold it you little pricks!" We turned around to see George Miller. He wore an orange shirt with dirt all over it, jean shorts, and a pair of black sandals. We pulled a prank on the big oaf a few days before and he wasn't to happy about it. "It's time you little pricks got what was coming to ya." He said pulling out a gun._

_"Like hell!" Alex charged at the fucker only to be shot in the chest._

_"ALEX!" Sabrina and I shouted in unison. Alex was on the ground clenching his wound, losing a shit load of blood. If we didn't get him help he would bleed out._

_"YOU BASTARD!" Now it was my turn to charge him. I moved in a serpentine fashiododo he couldn't shoot me. But just as I got within three feet of him a bullet entered my chest as well._

_"NO! MICHAEL! ALEX!" I heard Sabrina scream in horror._

_Alex and I were just waiting for us to lose our lives. We were ready to die. But we never did. After a few seconds we realized that our wounds didn't even hurt anymore. In fact they healed. It was at that time I heard a voice in my head. "Nephilim" was what it said. Alex and I stood up and instinctively raised our hands and two swords appeared. Alex's sword was long with a plain white blade, with a black cloth covered hilt. Engraved on the blade was "Righteous Killer"._

_"HEY DUMBFUCK!" I shouted. George turned around and was shocked to see us alive._

_"What the fuck is this shit!? You two should be dead!" He raged. He shot at us two more times we blocked the bullets with our swords. We didn't mean to, our arms just moved._

_"I'll give you one chance to drop the gun and the the fuck out of my sight before I slice you're throat." I offer him. I wouldn't really do it, I just said that to scare him do he would take up the offer. He dropped the gun and ran in the opposite direction. But what I didn't expect next, was to be covered in George's blood. When George got close enough, Alex decapitated the fucker. The sight almost made me throw up. "What the fuck, bro! You didn't have to kill him!" I scold my brother._

_"He would have come after us again anyway. I just made sure he wouldn't." Alex said calmly. He walked off without a word._

_Flashback end_

"That was the first time I saw someone die. And the first time I yelled at Alex." I said.

"You said a voice said Nephilim... What does that mean?" Moka asked.

"It's what Alex and I are. A Nephilim is a hybrid spawn of an angel and a demon. We're so rare and stong that we have our own class. The X Class. We share this class with a few other monsters but they're almost as rare as us Nephilim. I eventually learned that my mother was an angel and my father was a demon. The same thing went for Alex. But one day about a month later, Alex just... snapped."

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

_In that month, Alex and I became a little distant. I guess when he got his powers something just made him a little bloodthirsty. One day a family came in looking to adopt. She took one look at Alex and said "Freak." That was what made him go nuts. He stormed out of the orphanage and just ran. Sabrina and I went look for him but we couldn't. It wasn't until we were about to go back to the orphanage, we heard an explosion._

_"I hope I'm wrong." I mumbled before I started running towards the explosion. I heard Sabrina tell me to slow down but I just went faster._

_When I reached the site of the explosion I saw nothing but blood and limbs everywhere. The smell of death and decay filled my nose. Upon closer inspection of this horrifying sight I saw Alex. His sword and his body were covered in blood. He wore the most sadistic smile I had ever seen on any human being. "ALEX!" I called to him in anger. He looked down at me and tried to slice me to pieces. Luckily my reflexes kicked in and I dodged put of the way. That was when Sabrina arrived at the scene. Alex changed targets and went to attack her. I summoned my sword and blocked his attack to protect her. He pulled back and I started panting in exhaustion._

_"Why are you trying to hurt us Alex!? We're you're friends!" I shout to my best friend Alex Sanders._

_He laughed maniacally and answered "Why you ask!? Because I'm sick of being pushed around and fucked with like a freak!"_

_"But why are you trying to attack us too!?" My other friend Sabrina Smith asked._

_"Because I know you two think I'm a freak too. So I'm gonna kill you!" He charged at me with his already blood covered sword. I closed my eyes and waited to die._

_But I didn't._

_When I opened my eyes I almost threw up. Alex had stabbed Sabrina. His sword went right through her. I was staring at the sword with my friend's blood on it and back up to Sabrina. Alex removed the sword and moved back. Sabrina started to fall but I caught her. I looked her in the eyes with tears in my own. "Why!? Why would you take that hit for me!? WHY!?" I ask with sadness and anger in my voice._

_She put her hand to my cheek and said with a smile "Because I know... that you're the only one who can... save Alex... from himself." There was a long pause before she continued saying "I also did it because... because I... I..."_

_"Because why?" I say with my tears now dripping on her face._

_"I did it because... I... I love... you." She died as soon as she confessed her feeling to me. I just sat there with my eyes closed in hopes of preventing more tears from coming out. Then I remembered who was responsible for her death. I started to breathe heavily and my hair flashed from black to white and I saw black smoke come out of my mouth. I summoned my sword again and transformed for the first time._

**BGM Start: Lights Out by:Breaking Benjamin**

_"What the-" Alex was cut off by me introducing his face to my fist. Then I started attacking him with my sword. He blocked each of my attacks with his own sword. Every now and then he'd give me a good few cuts. Alex was always the smarter one between the two of us so he had no problem seeing the openings in my bombardment of attacks._

_I attacked and he deflected the attack and punched me in the face. I swung my sword again and he blocked it and kicked my stomach with both of his legs. While I was down he grabbed me by the hair and threw me threw the remaining walls of the building. "Fuck." I manage to say before Alex returned and stabbed my arm with his sword. I kicked him off of me and removed his sword from my arm. I threw it back at him but he caught it by the hilt and spun a full 360. He chuckled and I charged him again. This time I got a few hits in, but I was still losing seeing as how I only had one good arm. I managed to slice his cheek and his left arm. After that he grabbed my throat and started choking me. I barely managed to raise my sword and stab his left arm again, releasing me from his grip._

_"Just die!" He shouted before he ran towards me. He swung his sword but I managed to block with my good arm. Our swords remained in the same position for about 30 seconds. I was struggling I didn't know how much longer I could keep my sword up. That's when I caught a glimpse of Sabrina's dead body back in the building. I gritted my teeth and forced my other hand to help me push forward._

_"Just shut up, and go to hell!" I said._

_Alex may be smarter and had the upper hand with his bloodlust, but I was stronger and have more willpower. I grabbed his sword with my bad arm and pushed it out of the way, while I used the hand with my sword in it to stab him right in the chest. His blood was all over my face and sword. I heard him scream and saw the blood spurt out of his chest as I twisted the blade in his chest. Before he died he would suffer and feel the worst pain of his life. Just as I was about to force my sword to split his heart in half, Sabrina's last words rang through my head "You're the only one... who can ... save Alex... from himself." As her words repeated over and over again in my head, I eventually pulled my sword out of my former friend's chest and returned to normal. Once Alex stood up again I grabbed his collar and pulled him close so he could see the anger in my eyes, and I said to him while he clenched his cheat in pain and agony "I'm letting you live now because this is not why she would . If I ever see you again before I want to... I will not hesitate, I will kill you and rip out that now black heart of yours."_

_Once I released him he picked up his sword and sprouted two black wings and began to fly away. Before he disappeared he said "Next time you see me, you will not survive "brother!"" Then he was out of sight._

_"So I'm not the only one with new tricks huh? Well bring it on!"_

**BGM end**

_Flashback end_

"I haven't seen Alex ever since. That's why I came to Yokai Academy, because just about every monster goes, or has gone here. I thought I could leads some leads on his whereabouts. The only person helping me out is the headmaster considering he's apparently an old family friend. And I will find him, not to kill him, but to save him." I looked at the others and saw them with a shocked expression on each of their faces. 'That's pretty much what I expected. Speechlessness.'

"Damn." Gin said breaking the silence.

"No wonder you were so upset about Saizo talking about killing weaker monsters and people." Mizore realized.

I nodded and said "That's right. When someone talks shit like that I'm reminded of how Alex turned on me and killed Sabrina." I changed from serious to sad "That memory's been haunting my nightmares for the past three years. But while it always pains me to see it... it also motivates me and pushes me to train harder so that when I see Alex again, I can knock some sense into him and save his stupid ass."

"Well you won't have to do it alone. We'll help you fight Alex when the time comes!" Tsukune said, which utterly surprised me.

"You're volunteering to help me? I almost killed you guys! Why would you want to help me after that!? And why would you be willing to help me fight the guy who wouldn't toy with you like I did!?"

"Because no one should have to do something like this alone, even if it's personal." Tsukune explained.

"It's BECAUSE it's personal I have to do this alone. You're not helping! End of story!" I say. I wasn't going to let these guys put their lives on the line for a guy they barely know. I'm doing this alone.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" I cut off Moka "I'm doing this alone, and I don't want you guys to ask me again!" I shouted. I got out of my bed, picked up my jacket and left the infirmary. There was nothing more to discuss.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. In the next chapter... well the chapter title says it all.**

**Next time: Reunion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Reunion

**Only own my OC**

**Not really any reviews to respond to today, but anyway today shit hits the fan.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

As I walked to the dorms to sleep in my still unclaimed room, my conversation with Tsukune must have repeated itself in my head a million times.

_Flashback_

_"We'll help you fight Alex when the time comes!" Tsukune said, which utterly surprised me._

_"You're volunteering to help me? I almost killed you guys! Why would you want to help me after that!? And why would you be willing to help me fight the guy who wouldn't toy with you like I did!?"_

_"Because no one should have to do something like this alone, even if it's personal." Tsukune explained._

_"It's BECAUSE it's personal I have to do this alone. You're not helping! End of story!" I say. I wasn't going to let these guys put their lives on the line for a guy they barely know. I'm doing this alone._

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS!" I cut off Moka "I'm doing this alone, and I don't want you guys to ask me again!"_

_Flashback end_

"They must have a death wish if they think they can stand up to Alex." I sighed and said "Whatever. Doesn't matter, they know not to help, I just hope they listen." I finally made it to the dorm, and I was ready to collapse cause I was still exhausted from the battle the day before yesterday. I wasn't hurt, cause my wounds healed long before I woke up because of my bloodline. Nephilim has better healing vampires than a vampires' blood. Our blood also has the ability to turn others into an angel or an average class demon. All we need to do is trace our blood into a certain symbol and perform a ritual, chant some demonic words and the person becomes a demon or an angel at random.

I reached my room, but the first thing I noticed was the one person I wasn't expecting to see for a long time...

Alex.

**BGM: Struggle of Sadness(Yu Yu Hakusho song)**

There he was just sitting on my bed, flipping a coin between his fingers. His appearance was a lot different from the last time I saw him: he wore a blue tattered muscle shirt, with a jacket that was very similar to mine only white, black jeans with a few holes in them, black boots, black fingerless gloves, his hair that was much longer and some covered his right eye the hair that covered it was completely red so I assume he replaced his highlighted tips with that, he had a large scar on the left side of his lips, and he carried his sword on his right hip in a black seethe. "You're finally home." He said calmly, not looking at me. He turned his head to see me with a shocked expression. "You cut your hair." He remarked in the same tone. When we were younger my hair covered most of my face and reached my shoulders, now it was manageable. He stood up, still twiddling the coin in his hand and said "You're probably wondering how I found you."

"Kinda." I said with a more serious face.

"Well the answer is simple... you made quite a racket against that Saizo kid the other day." He said with a chuckle.

"You know about that!?" I asked.

"Know about it? I saw the whole thing. You getting your ass kicked, nearly killing your new friends, and when you cried like a baby ohoho that made my day." He revealed.

"If you were there why didn't you take me out? Why didn't you kill me?" I asked.

"Because..." He flipped the coin and grabbed my throat and whispered into my ear "... I'm gonna kill you now."

**BGM change: Mute by Drowning Pool**

He threw me out the window with a mere flick of the wrist. I looked back up into my room to see him catch the coin. He took one step and just dropped to the ground. He unsheathed his sword and stated swinging and flipping it around like a master. He reached my position and brought the blade to my face. He just held it there and said "You know... I've been quite busy since the last time I saw you." He said in a more serious voice now. "I've killed thousands of monsters, and even more humans." He continued while he placed the tip of his sword on my cheek "I found my parents... Killed them too." He started slicing my cheek with his cold sword "And all I could ever think about... was you... in a pool of your own blood... laying dead at my feet." Before he pushed his blade into my skull, I used my super speed to dodge out of the way.

"You're even more cold blooded than before. What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I ask as my cheek begins to heal, since it wasn't a deep cut so it started healing once his sword wasn't piercing my skin.

"Nothing." Alex said bluntly "I just wanna kill you and rule the human world." He moved at a speed that I had never seen before. I just barely dodged his attack. "Come on, just because I don't need my sword to kill doesn't mean you shouldn't use yours."

I summoned my sword and charged him. Just as my sword was about to make contact with his head, Alex moved to the side. What made it weird was that it was like he didn't even move his feet. When I looked towards him as my sword hit the ground, I saw that he had disappeared. As I stood upright I jumped, sensing his attack to drive his sword into my head again. I flipped and landed behind him. Just as I lifted my sword he sweeped my legs and I lost my balance.

Alex pointed his sword in my downward direction and was about to jam it into my head. Luckily I rolled out of the way just in time. My jacket was a little torn though. I moved behind him, unhooked the chain on my pants, and attempted to strangle him with it. I managed to wrap the chain around his neck, but he just lifted his hands behind him and grabbed my hair. He flipped me over him and slammed me onto the ground. He lifted me up again and started continuously punching me in the gut and face. "When you see Sabrina, tell her I said hi!" he said in between punches. My eyes widened as time began to slow down. Sabrina's last words played in my head again. Her words on how only I could save Alex and how she loved me.

As Alex was about to punch my stomach again I managed to grab his fist. "As much as I'd love to see we again... I'm afraid she's gonna have to wait." I said as my voice became more and more disoriented and as a familiar black smoke came out of my mouth. I tightened my grip on Alex's hand eventually breaking it and dislocating his wrist.

"ARGH!" He shouted. As my hair, eyes, and clothes began to change their colors, Alex relocated his wrist and it started to heal. I shouted as I activated my my Blood World. I just hovered as Alex observed the world and said "Ahh, yes... I remember this. Good to see you've gotten a hold of your powers." I raised my sword and rushed towards Alex I finally landed a blow and made a big bloody gash in his shoulder. I was about to attack again but Alex swung his sword and he sliced my chest. A pulled back clenching my chest and saw Alex smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask, moving my hand away from my chest.

"Because... I'm about to kill you." Alex gripped his sword with both hands. His eyes turned from bright blue to black with red pupils, his hair spiked up a little, his sword got incredibly longer and the blade turned from white to dark blue. Alex had a malicious blue and black aura around him. That aura soon took the shape of what appeared to be a demon with two sharp horns. Then suddenly, my Blood World went from white with lines of black moving to the side, to black with red lines falling down. Alex spread his wings, as well as the demon form behind him, and he charged me. It was next to impossible to dodge the attack now that his swords was three times my height. I jumped and his sword cut my leg. But when Alex swing his sword the demon behind him swung at my face and sent me flying. I caught myself in midair and saw that Alex was going to attack again. I blocked his attack but the demon shaped aura sent me crashing into the ground. I was forced so deep into the ground that I couldn't move. I couldn't even fly, I was so deep in the ground.

"Fuck! I can't fucking move!" I cursed.

Alex descended until he was just above me. "What do you think of my powers? I call the demon behind me "Blue Blood" because he only rises when I bleed." That's when I noticed that the demon aura did, in fact, originated from the wound on Alex's shoulder. 'No wonder he just stood there.' "And as you've noticed my own world has consumed yours. I call this world "Hell"." He was about to jab his sword into my eye when he was suddenly shoved out of the way. I couldn't tell who because it was so fast. The next thing I saw was a hand.

"Come on." A familiar voice said. It was Moka. I forced my arm out of the me shaped hole in the ground, and grabbed Moka's hand. She helped me out of the ground, and when I looked up I saw everyone. I looked behind me and saw Gin in his true form wrestling Alex.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!? I told you to leave this matter to me!" I scolded.

"And we told you, we're not letting you fight alone. In case you hadn't noticed you were about to lose an eye." Tsukune retorted. I heard Gin grunt and saw that Alex had kicked him away. He landed right in front of us.

"Holy shit, dude! Are you okay?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Argh... I'm fine. That guy's got som kick. Literally." Gin replied.

"Good. Now get out of here before I force you guys to leave." I said raising my sword.

"Don't you get it Mike!? We came here to help you and you can bet your hybrid ass we're gonna!" Kurumu shouted.

"What part of "I don't want your help" don't you understand!?" I ask. "Look I don't want your help. I don't want anymore blood on my hands. And before you ask I mean it's my fault that Alex is like this. After the whole George thing Sabrina and I practically shunned him. He's killed millions of monsters and humans. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you guys join them."

"Look, Mike... You couldn't have saved Alex from becoming what he is." If Tsukune was trying to cheer me up, he was doing a shitty job. "But you can stop him from falling further into darkness and save him. Please... Let us help."

I thought about it in my head for awhile until I said "Fine. But promise me one thing. All if you promise me..." They all looked at me before I continued "Don't any of you fucking die. Got it?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

**BGM: One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

Tsukune removed Mika's rosary and everyone transformed into their true forms. "Okay then. I have an idea but I need you guys to keep Alex off my ass while I charge my attack."

"Do what you have to, we'll keep him away from you." The other Moka said. Everyone except Tsukune and I charged forward. I floated into the air and started charging.

With Gin's superior speed he was the first to attack. He cut Alex's chest with his claws. But Alex just grabbed him by the ear and threw him into the incoming Yukari and Ruby. Since they were down Kurumu tried to wrap her tail around Alex but he just caught her tail and pulled her forward and punched her away. Moka was the next attacker, and she was kicking the shit out of Alex, literally. She kicked him in the face, then she went behind him and kicked his back, next she was back in front of him and kicked his stomach. Just as she was about to side kick his far again Alex grabbed her leg and did the same thing I did when I fought her. He spun her around and threw her into a tree. Yukari and Ruby had taken back their positions at the front and the two young witches started casting all kinds of magic at Alex. And some of them were pretty effective. But he just shook it all off. He grasped his sword and when he swung the girls were blown away by the powerful gust of wind it created.

"Come on! Almost done! ALMOST!" I shouted. I looked down at Tsukune and said "What are you waiting for Tsukune!? Get in there!"

"Are you kidding!? I'm a human, I can't fight him!" Tsukune argued.

"Yes you can. When I revived you with that ritual, you were reborn as either an angel or a demon. Either way you can fight now." I explained.

"Seriously?" After he asked two red wings sprouted out of his back, his nails became claws, he grew some fangs, and his pupils turned red. He was turned into a demon by the ritual. "Alright then." Tsukune said as he started running towards Alex who had his back turned.

Tsukune jabbed his claws into Alex's back. "Argh!" Alex grunted in pain. He turned his head to see Tsukune in his new demon form. "Ahh. It seems you have some fight after all." Tsukune removed his hand from Alex's back. Once he turned around the new demon started rapidly stabbing Alex with his claws. It didn't do much but Alex WAS hurting. I had finished charging so I raised my sword and a red light appeared on the edge of the blade.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!" I ordered. Everyone was behind me within a few seconds. Everyone except Tsukune and Mizore. Tsukune was in Alex's iron like grip and Mizore had just disappeared. I looked into a nearby tree and saw Mizore standing on a branch. She started firing ice shards at Alex. Alex released Tsukune and he was soon back with us. Alex had turned to see Mizore in the tree. He used Blue Blood to grabb her. I couldn't attack until Mizore was out of his grip and I couldn't wait to long to attack or I'd lose the power I had been charging.

"A noble attempt ice woman, but also a foolish one. But most of all... It was an attempt that killed you." He had Blue Blood tighten its grip on her. I could her Mizore's bones start to break even over her screams of sheer agony. But when I looked at the ice shards that Mizore shot before, I saw that they were freezing the ground. When they reached Alex he was instantly frozen causing Blue Blood to disappear and release Mizore.

"GIN!" I shouted. He obviously knew what I wanted him to ask. He ran over and grabbed Mizore and brought her back to us. The energy in my sword was almost impossible to contain any longer, so I released every bit of it in a single swing. When the energy hit Alex there was a huge explosion.

**BGM end**

Alex's world began to fade to reveal mine fading as well. I had used so much energy I could barely see. Everything was just a blur. When I regained my sight I saw something coming my way. It was Alex's sword. The sword hit me right in my shoulder just above my heart and I was pinned to a tree. "Better than I thought." I heard Alex say in the still settling smoke. When it cleared there was hardly a scratch on him. Everything we hit him with, even that giant energy slash I threw his way, had healed completely. "But not good enough." He said as he raised his hand and his sword removed itself from my chest. I collapsed into the ground barely keeping consciousness. Everyone gathered to see if I was okay. "Don't worry he'll live, for now. I need to rest. I guess that'll teach me to hold back." We all had a look of shock on our faces. He wasn't using his full strength that entire time!? We all put everything we had into each of our attacks, but Alex wasn't even trying. "Enjoy your life with your friends for as long as you can"brother". When I return I'll kill all of them. And then I'll kill you." Alex said calmly. "But I'll give you all a choice. You can all join me in ruling both the monster and human worlds, or you can spend the next few months in fear knowing that you will die. What'll it be?"

There was a long pause where only my heavy breathing could be heard. I finally regained my ability to speak and said "Fuck you."

"Hmph. Then enjoy your last three months of life, because when those three months are up... You will all... Die." Alex said before flying away.

"Now what?" Moka asked.

"Urgh... Now... We get ready." I said trying to stand. "We train our asses off and when he comes back, we'll be ready. So get ready guys, because as of today we need to prepare to kick his ass. Welcome to Nephilim Boot Camp kiddies.

Then I passed out.

* * *

**What do ya guys think? Hopefully this clear things up with overpowering my OC. Again I'm trying my best to make it not so. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review if ya did, and in the next chapter Mike gets to know his new friends after recovering.**

**Next time: The People I Refuse To Let Die**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The People I Refuse To Let Die

**OC is all I own**

**Review responses:**

**Lucarai: I do intend to make a weakness for him. I would have in the last chapter but I couldn't come up with anything.**

**Guest: Thank you for telling me about Lord Daemon his stories are great.**

**Arsenal89: Dude really, fucking really? If you're gonna leave something in the reviews at least give me something to work with. Don't write the same thing I've been told multiple times, AND I'm trying to fix that to the best of my ability. And if you wanna see how I am, try reading Chapter 3.**

**Done. Today Mike learns a bit about everyone.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"How many times am I gonna wake up in this fucking place!?" I grunted as I awoke from a bed in the infirmary AGAIN! I may as well not sleep in my room, the infermary already IS. I saw that my arm was in a sling so I assumed it was broken. Nephilim may have great healing properties, but it took a lot of time to heal a broken bone, especially when another Nephilim broke it. I didn't see any of the others so I just grabbed my shit and left. It kind of hurt to stand up cause my chest still hurt from the fight. I also had a bandage on my forehead, since it wasn't that serious I just took it off.

When I exited the infirmary I was greeted by Ms. Nekonome. "Oh, Michael! You're awake!"

"Um... Yeah. Sorry I've been missing class a lot lately, things have been pretty hectic since I got here." I apologized "By the way how long have I been out this time?" I asked praying I wasn't out too long.

"Oh! You we're asleep for maybe 3 days. And don't worry about any missing classwork, we've hardly done any since it's still the beginning of the year." She said.

"Oh thank god!" I exhaled. I was just about to say goodbye, when she suddenly stopped me.

"Before you leave, I must tell you that it is mandatory that you join a club at Yokai Academy." She revealed.

"That so? Well clubs never really were my thing, but if it's mandatory I guess I got no choice." It's true. At my other school whenever there was a club rush I'd say "Fuck it, in not joining shit."

"Might I recommend joining the newspaper club? They're always looking for new members." Ms. Nekonome remarked. Normally I hate anything having to do with newspapers, but I was desperate.

"Okay, I guess I could join that." I regrettably agreed.

"Wonderful. Follow me, I'll take you there." She offered. She brought me to the meeting room.

"Hey, you're finally up." A familiar voice greeted me in a tired tone. It was Gin. Apparently all of my new friends were in this club. Maybe this club wouldn't be as boring as I thought. But other than realizing that they were there, the first thing I noticed was Tsukunes's head being buried in Kurumus's breasts while Moka was trying to pry him put of Kurumus's grip. At the same time Mizore and Yukari were each grabbing one of Tsukune's arms. That's when it occurred to me... Tsukune was the luckiest bastard I've ever met.

"Uhhh... Hey there." I greeted slowly raising my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off of Tsukune's situation. Seriously the guy's living every mans dream right now. When I announced my presence, everyone freed Tsukune from paradise.

"Hey, Mike. Good to see you're okay." Tsukune greeted.

"I wouldn't say I'm "okay". I'd say I'm "in the worst pain I've ever felt in my life". My arm is broken and I have new scars that still hurt like they were recently cut." I complained.

"Well you're up and walking again do that's good." Kurumu said.

"I guess. So you guys are all in the newspaper club?" I asked.

"Yep! Are you here to join to?" Yukari asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Sweet. We could always use an extra hand. Well I might as well point out that I'm the club president so... yeah." Gin practically bragged. He extended his hand which I gladly shook.

"Even though he hardly does anything." Kurumu remarked in an annoyed tone.

"Well I guess introductions aren't really in order. Well have a good day everyone." Ms. Nekonome said as she left.

"Well you know I'm alive. How bout you guys? How're you all holding up?" I asked.

"We're still a little sore, but we're okay." Mizore said. I was relieved to hear they were okay.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry you guys had to get involved. I knew Alex would be stronger, but... his power was unreal." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We're all okay. That's what matters." Moka assured me. I still felt bad regardless. Had I trained more, and harder, they wouldn't have needed to get involved.

There was a short silence before I said "Umm... Thanks for showing up when you guys did. If it weren't for you, I'd be in the ground right now."

Everyone just smiled. "We told you we were serious about helping you." Tsukune said.

"I know. And if you guys are still serious... I'd like your help again when Alex come back. But as a warning, if you agree to help I'm going to put you all through the most painful and exhausting training of your lives. Because right now, we have no chance of surviving another encounter with him." I warned them.

"You bet we're serious! There's no way we're backing out now!" Kurumu yelled in determination. The others nodded in agreement.

"Right. We'll see if you can say that after a day of my training. We start once I use my arm again." I say slightly moving my slinged arm.

Gin nodded and said "Well, I'd say that this is a good time to call it a day. Welcome aboard Mike." He then left.

After everyone else left Tsukune grabbed my good arm and said "About what happened to me yesterday..."

"You wanna know what you can do now, right? Now that you're a demon." He nodded. "Well obviously you can fly with you're wings, you have super strength and super speed. That's about as much as I can tell you. Every demon has different abilities. It's up to you to find out what they are."

"Okay. I hear ya. And hey, Mike..." He started raising his hand "In three months... Let's kick Alex's ass!" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be counting on you guys." I said with a serious smile. Then we decided to leave.

"TSUKUNE!" I heard a voice. I looked around me and saw that Tsukune had vanished. Upon closer inspection I saw that he was on the ground. Why you ask? Kurumu had tackled his ass and buried his face in her breasts again. 'Lucky bastard.' I thought to myself. But I soon noticed that he was struggling. Almost like he couldn't...

"Kurumu, I think he's suffocating." I mentioned. She immediately noticed Tsukune's struggling and released him. Tsukune immediately gasped for air.

"Kurumu seriously! A little warning is all I ask. You're gonna kill me one of these days." He scolded the succubus.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey it's okay. You just caught me by surprise." Tsukune said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kurumu cheered up instantly. "Well I'm heading out I'll see you guys later." He said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

"You seem awfully friendly with Tsukune, Kurumu. What's all the suffocating about?" I ask.

"Well if you must know... Tsukune is my Destined One." She gloated. I pulled out a Gatorade from my bag cause I'm always thirsty so I always bring one, took a sip and did a spit take.

"Your Destined One!? You mean the guy you'll spen the rest of your life with!?" Kurumu nodded happily. "Damn. Well congratulations I guess."

"Thank you. Hey do you mind if I ask what I can expect for this training you gave planned for us?"

"I can only describe my routine in one word. Hell. We'll be doing a multitude of exercises including push ups, sit ups, the whole nine yards. After we're all warmed up begin the actual training. I'll set up a tournament bracket at random where we'll each fight each other to test and strengthen our abilities. We'll do that three times with a few minutes to recover. After that I'll hold a ritual where I clone each of us, and we'll fight our clones, cause we need to be able to kick our own asses before we even think about kicking Alex's. Finally we finish the way we started."

Kurumu just stood there in shock and awe. I clapped my hands in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance. She shook her head and said "ARE YOU NUTS!? Are you trying to train us or kill us!?"

"The proper way to be trained is to feel a great deal of pain. That's why we only get a few minutes to recover, so our strength increases further and faster. If I were to give us more time it wouldn't be as effective. Trust me the results are worth it. I may have been naturally strong, but this training has gotten me in the shape I'm in right now." I explained.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "If that's what we have to do, it's what we have to do."

"You may complain Kurumu, but you loyal and ready for just about anything. I like that. You're someone people can look up too as a good example." I complimented.

"You think?" She asked with a small blush.

I simply nodded and said "Heck yeah. Well, guess I'll se ya around. Laters."

Once I parted with Kurumu I decided to look around the school since I've been unconscious since I got here. I was walking past the girls dorm when I saw Gin coming my way. He didn't look to good. He had bruises and some blood on his face. "Damn dude. You get the number of the car that hit ya?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. If you must know I was defending a girl from some pervert. If you think I look like shit you should see the other guy. He makes my mug look great." Gin stated proudly.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's pretty much my thing." He said with a big stupid grin.

"Oh. Nice." Gin started to walk off when I noticed something in his back pocket. "Hey, Gin what's that in your pocket. Are those pictures for the paper or something?" I asked.

"Um... Uhhh..." Gin stuttered and stiffened.

"Yoink! Let's see what..." I stopped talking once I realized what I was looking at. I was looking at pictures of girls changing. I looked up at Gin with a sort of pissed off look. "You have five seconds to explain this before I start your training early. Five... Four..."

"UM... I... I mean I..." He stuttered.

"Gin! We're you peeping again!?" I turned to see Moka with her arms crossed.

"..." I was silent. "I don't hear an explanation so... Three... Two..."

"Okay I admit it! In a peeper!" Gin admitted.

"There was that so hard. Now hold still while I jack your face up even more." I said cracking my knuckles. Gin panicked a bolted. He was smart to do that. I turned to Moka and asked "Does he do that often?"

"He does peeps more often than he breathes." That kind of made me laugh.

"Then I'm gonna have to show him that that shit don't fly as long as I'm here." I handed Moka the pictures Gin took "Ya mind gettin rid of these for me Moka? I'm gonna be to busy today to torch them myself."

"My pleasure." She responded with a nod. "O what do you think of the school so far?" She asked casually.

"Can't say. It's big, I know that much." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well I hope you do. By the way what kind of training are you gonna have us do?" She asked. I told her exactly what I told Kurumu and her reaction was exactly the same. So I clapped my hands again and she snapped out of it. "I think I need to lie down. I'll see you later Mike."

As she walked away I said to myself "That chick's a mystery to me. But she's tough as hell with that rosary off." Then I left my position from the girls dorm. Didn't wanna be accused of peeping. I walked by this one tree to see a familiar witch sitting by it. Yukari seemed to be muttering to herself. I saw the perfect opportunity for a good scare. I tip toed closer to her and slowly crouched to her height. "Why are we hiding?" I whispered. She screamed like a fucking banshee. It wasn't my best scare but still funny.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that Michael!" Yukari yelled.

"Haha sorry Yukari. I couldn't help myself." I said wiping a single tear off my cheek. "Seriously though, why are you hiding?" I asked actually curious this time.

"I'm about to prank my class president, Tadashi Wanibuchi. He caused some trouble awhile back and I never personally got my revenge." The young witch explained. She told me all about the trouble he had cause her the previous year, and I was glad to hear an excuse for a revenge prank.

"Revenge pranking. The BEST kind of pranking." I say excitedly. "So how's this shit gonna go down?" She pointed to a hidden wire that was invisible to the naked eye, but I could kinda make it out when I focused on the one spot. She explained that the wire would snag his leg and cause him to hang upside down. "Wait that's it? That's not a prank that's amateur hour. Let me give ya a tip." I whispered my own touch into her ear. She seemed to think it was a good idea with the way she laughed. That was when the president of child abuse arrived at the scene. The wire snatched his leg and he was dangling and struggling. Yukari looked at me to which I nodded. She used her wand to summon one of her pails. But instead of nothing inside, it was filled with dog shit. She cut the wire on our end and caused Tadashi to fall into the pail of shit. Fucker would be smelling for weeks. He ran of screaming like a bitch. I high fived Yukari and she thanked me for my help and left. "She speaks my natural toungue. She may as well be my sister." I left to see if I could find anything else of note here.

I eventually came to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The view was awesome. "Damn." I say to myself. I hadn't seen a view like this since before my life went to shit. I kinda felt nostalgic. My smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Damn you!" I mutter while I clench my fists.

"What did I do?" A quiet, yet familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Mizore walking towards me.

"Oh not you, Mizore. I was just uh... thinking out loud." I explain leaving out why.

"Oh. Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"By all means." I sat down and gestured a spot beside me, which she took. I sat in silence with her, not knowing what to say. So I just took in the view.

"Do you like the ocean?" Mizore asked, scaring me. We sat in silence for so long I never assumed that either of us would say anything.

"Yeah. When I was traveling, looking for Alex, I'd always stop to just look at it. It calms me and helps me think." I confess just staring at the water.

"What do you usually think about?" I didn't wanna answer that but I had a feeling if I didn't, she'd pester me about it until I did.

"I've only got two things to think about." I start, my calm face becoming more serious. I wa stool looking at the ocean. "How this shit with Alex started. And how everything will play out in these next three months til we see him again." I exhaled and closed my eyes before I continued. "She wouldn't have wanted this."

"Do you mean Sabrina?" She asked.

"Yeah... She wouldn't have wanted Alex and I fighting like this. She wouldn't have wanted things to be the way they are. I should have seen this coming, of I did none of this would be happening." I said with tears starting to roll down my face. I didn't notice them though.

"You know, I may not have known Sabrina aside from what you told us... but I'm sure that if she was alive, she'd want you to stop sulking and fix things between you and Alex."

"Heh, you make it sound so easy." I laughed. Fixing things between me and Alex are gonna be a lot of things but easy ain't gonna be one of them.

"Maybe it can be." Mizore retorted. She got back up and started to walk away.

I looked back at Mizore then back to the ocean. "I wish you were still here Sabrina. I wish you could tell me what to do to fix this mess." Now I stood up. "But since you're not, I gotta clean up Alex's act. And I'm gonna do it by kicking his ass." I looked to the sky and continued "So watch over my sorry okay ok? Watch me and the others fix everything." I turned around and reflected on everything that happened today. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna let any of them die."

* * *

**Couldn't really come up with anything for Ruby. Other than that tell me what ya think. In the next chapter Michael and the others begin training.**

**Next Time: Nephilim Boot Camp**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Nephilim Boot Camp

**OC's all mine**

**Reviews!**

**Lucarai: Thanks for letting me know I'm getting better. I tryin and I'm glad I got someone to tell me I'm getting better.**

** : I have no clue who Zion is but thanks for following the story.**

**I just wanna say that I'm glad that this story is getting better reviews and I'm getting a lot more support than I did originally when I started the original version of this story. So I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story and I wanna thank all you dudes for reading it means a lot to me that I can bring entertainment to you guys and you like what I give. So thank you guys, you're awesome. Okay so today we start training and I'm kinda gonna have a doomsday clock now.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**89 days**

Today when I woke up I was NOT in a bed in the infirmary. I was in my OWN bed in MY room, which was still kinda busted up from my fight with Alex. I stood up and started spinning my slinged arm in circle to see how it was healing. It was still sore, but I could fight again. I removed the sling and tossed it aside. I grabbed my things and headed to class. Finally I'd be conscious enough to go. Or alive for that matter.

After classes were through and we finished shit up at the Newspaper Club, I told everyone to meet me at the grounds where we first fought Alex. Today was the day I gave them hell. "Is everyone here?" I asked. I took tool with my eyes to see that everyone was, in fact, here. "Good. I've already told a couple of you what this training will consist of. But as a refresher and to let everyone else know, we will start with a warmup consisting of running, push-ups, situ-ps, and all that good shit. After our warmup we'll draw lots so I can conduct a bracket for the tournament of this training. After a few minutes of rest, I'll perform a ritual where I'll make a mirror image of each of us, which we will then battle with. Finally we finish the way we started." Those who hadn't herd the explanation before we're frozen and/or passed out due to terror overload. I woke them up with a swing of my sword. The gust woke them up instantly. "Now let's start with a ten mile run, and of I see any flying or any kind of cheating that's another three miles. NOW GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND RUN!" I ordered. As you can tell my coaching methods are a little strict. But effective. With my voice tuning in their ears they all started running. I took off after the last person went by me.

Once we reached the schools main building some of them were already out of breath and slowing down. "Come on guys, pick up the pace! We got another seven miles! Let's go!" I shouted.

"Come on, Mike, we're dying here! Can't we stop here!?" Tsukune complained.

"Come on, Tsukune, you're not a human anymore! You should be able to at least run another three or four miles before you get so tired! Same goes for the rest of you! Now hustle, HUSTLE!" I ordered. It took me just about twenty or so minutes to finish. Even longer for the others.

"Gin why aren't you still running?" I asked with a glare.

"Cause I... ran all ten miles." He panted.

"Yes but about for about four of those miles you used your werewolf speed. Go on get running. Three mile. NOW!" I shouted pointing back to the trail. He groaned and headed out. I look towards the others and said "The rest of you, 500 push-ups. Get to pushing! And if I see anyone stop for more than three seconds, that's another hundred!" We all assumed the push-up position. I counted each for them. People were tired after about fifty. "Push people! PUSH! Fifty-three... Fifty-four..." Gin eventually got back and I explained everything to him, and he started his set of 500. Seeing as how I had to stop, I'd have to do another hundred.

Once we're finished with our push ups I announced "Next we're gonna do some crunches." I pointed to a long tree branch "We'll hang upside down from that branch and do 300 crunches. If you have a tail to hang off of you may use that. Now climb, hang and crunch!"

There were no problems this time. After the crunches we did some pull ups, then some squats, finally burpies (don't know what they are look it up). I gave them a couple of minutes to recover. In the meantime I got some paper and drew numbers on them and put them in a box. "Okay guys I've got the lots in this box. The number you draw will determine who you'll fight in this tournament. Moka you'll draw first."

After we all drew lots this was the lineup:

Gin vs Michael

Mizore vs Ruby

Kurumu vs Yukari

Moka vs Tsukune (how appropriate)

"Ok Gin on the field! Everyone else rest up." I said getting in place. I heard Gin gulp as he took a fighting stance. "Don't worry Gin, I won't use my sword or my true form. You however are free to do so. I'm training you, not trting to commit murder. First hits yours Dog Boy." I taunted.

"Dog Boy!?" Gin turned into his true form and sprinted towards me. I blocked his punch with my right arm. He took my lowered defenses as an opportunity to kick my stomach. "How'd that feel?" He growled.

"Not a bad hit. Much better than before." I praised him. I grinned and said "But now it's my turn to hit you." He immediately remembered that I had to hit him too. I ran in his direction, slid between his legs, pushed myself back up and spin kicked his ribs. You could feel the pain his sides. I could tell by his howls of pain that he was done. "Take a knee tough guy. We'll work on your defenses another day." I patted his back as a means to get my point through. I looked towards the others and said "Mizore! Ruby! You're up."

The ice woman and older witch took there positions and started going at it. Mizore started shooting ice shards at Ruby. Ruby used some magic to send the attack flying back to the ice woman. 'Not bad.' I thought as the fight continued. The fight was pretty much an even match the whole time. That is until Ruby casted some fire spell. Seeing as how Mizore's an ice woman, fire was not her friend. "Okay, I give! You win!" Mizore shouted. I stood up and gusted the fire away with my sword.

"Ruby, good job. Way to use your enemys' weakness to your advantage." Then I looked to Mizore and went to help her up. "You did good to Mizore. But try not to give up so easily, there's always a way out of a tight spot like that. Just need to find it." I advised with a smile. I helped her back to the others to sit. "Kurumu and Yukari, you're up."

"You're going down, shrimp!" Kurumu taunted.

"In your dreams you big chested freak!" Yukari retorted.

"This isn't a trash talk contest girls, it's a fight. So fight!" I demanded. Kurumu extended her claws and started swinging. Yukari countered by summoning her tarot cards to slice back. This became a fight to see what was sharper: Kurumu's claws or Yukari's tarot cards. So far it looked like Kurumu was winning. But Yukari had sent some of her cards behind the succubus and ensured victory. I walked back to the arena and congratulated Yukari "Nice job distracting your opponent Yukari, that'll give you the much needed upper hand." Then I went to Kurumu and said "You were fast Kurumu, that's a good thing to have on the battlefield. But remember to look farther than just in front of you. An enemy can attack from any direction at any time." She nodded and she and Yukari returned to the others. "Ok let's wrap up the first round. Tsukune, take off that rosary of Moka's and get ready to fight." Tsukune did as instructed and removed the raround and Moka transformed into her silver haired true form. "Go easy on the poor bastard Moka he's new to this." Hey I was a strict coach not a heartless one.

Tsukune spread his wings and grew his claws and fangs and took a fighting stance. Moka just stood there with her arms crossed. Tsukune charged towards the vampire and was greeted by a kick in the face. He was done. "Moka! I said to go easy on him!" I shouted.

"I did. I only used about ten percent." I looked towards Tsukune and realized he was probably dead.

"Well then... Let's start the next round. Come on Ruby." I said as I took my place in the ring. When she got in I said "Ladies first." Ruby spread her crow wings and shot some of those feathers my way. I dodged most of them two of them pierced my still sore arm. It took a little effort to get them out, but I did it. When I looked away from my arm I noticed that Ruby had disappeared. I looked all around me but I couldn't find her. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and it was just a crow. I smirked and said "Nice try." I rapidly punched the tree the crow was on and it fell it the ground with the tree. The leaves started moving and out popped Ruby.

"Owww. How'd you know it was me?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Ruby, you have crow wings, can turn into a crow, and the way you attacked with your feathers was obviously a distraction. How could I not know? But I liked your strategy. You did good." I said offering a hand. I helped her up and I announced the next match "Ok ladies, let's wrap up the semifinals." I told Yukari and Moka. Yukari threw the first attack without a word. She summoned her tarot cards again, but Moka dodged them with ease. Yukari got desperate and started summoning her washtubs, but the silver haired vampire dodged those too. Moka decided to wrap this match up with a, not as hard, kick to the side. Thankfully Yukari wasn't hurt too bad. But she's a tough kid. "Alright! Finally I can willingly see that vampire strength of yours! Let's get to it!" I cheered. I've always wanted to see how strong a vampire was. And since mine and Moka's last fight was fought without my consent, I was fucking stoked! I calmed down and helped Yukari get back to the others. I went back to the ring and said "Alright Moka, let's get to it!"

"Well aren't you roaring and ready to go." She observed my excitement with as light smile.

"Hell yeah! Come on let's go!" I pleaded.

"He sounds like a little kid on Christmas day." I heard Kurumu state. Hey she wasn't wrong.

Moka charged me and I still had a huge smile cause I was still psyched. She tried to kick my face but I blocked her leg. Bad news was I had to use my bad arm. "Owowowowowow!" I shouted as I grasped my arm. I shook it to dull some of the pain. Moka, meanwhile, took this opportunity to attack again. I barely caught the attack, with my good arm I might add. When I thought she was going for a front assault again, she somehow got behind me and kicked my back. I was sent flying into the wall of the boys dorm. "Okay. Now my face hurts." I grunted. I stood up and said "Well looks like I'm forced to pull out the big guns." I summoned my sword and correcter myself "Or in this case... The big sword." Now it was my turn to attack. I got up to her and started swinging my sword. Moka just dodged acrobatically. On my next swing she caught my sword. "Gotcha!" I shouted. I pulled my blade up which caused her to lower her defenses. I kicked her stomach and she fell to the ground. Before she attempted to stand back up I pointed to tip of my blade to her face. "Game over."

"Hmph. Very well. I know when I'm beaten." Moka said.

I offered her a hand, pulled her up and said "Gotta say though, I'm impressed. You were able to make me pull out my sword and you even managed to catch it. That fight was everything i hoped it would be and then some. You're one tough monster Moka Akashiya. "

"You're not so bad yourself Michael Williams." She said with a small smile.

"Well guys I gotta say I'm impressed. You guys were better than I thought. You guys are strong, fast, and smart. Some of you may lack at least one of these but in these next three months I'm gonna make sure you all have all three of these attributes. Now don't get too comfortable cause next we have to fight our mirror images. After that we finish with half of what we started. I'm gonna perform the ritual now and I need all of you to gather round when I say." I cut my arm with my sword and pretty much did as I did when I revived Tsukune only the symbol was the demonic symbol for "copy". "Okay guys, get in the middle of the circle and we can begin." We all did as I said and I chanted some angelic words, not demonic, angelic, and a blue light surrounded us. The next thing we saw was ourselves. "Alright everyone, BEGIN!" We all started attacking ourselves. Gin and his copy were pretty much just wrestling each other Yukari and her copy were dueling with their tarot cards. The two Rubys were shooting crow feathers at each other. The Tsukunes were just punching and kicking each other. Mizore and her copy shot icicles at each other. Both Kurumus were cutting each other with their claws. Moka and herself were kicking rapidly. Finally me and my clone were locked in a fight between our blades. When I got the chance I said to everyone "There's only one way to pass this test, it's up to you guys to figure it out together." We all continued fighting our copies but none of us were winning against them.

We continued thus for about ten minutes before I heard Tsukune shout "Can I get some help over here!?" I left my copy and swung at Tsukune's. It shattered into pieces.

"Way to learn Tsukune." I praised.

"Huh?"

"Stop!" I demanded. The copies stood in place and everyone else looked to me.

"Why are we stopping?" Moka asked a little annoyed.

"Because the lesson has been learned." I revealed. Everyone just stared curiously.

"What lesson?" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune asked for help. That was the lesson. The key to winning any fight against someone you can't win against is teamwork. No fight can be won alone. You shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to call for backup. That, my friends, was what I will be teaching you in these next three months. Now let's wrap up today's training. Five mile run, let's go." I instructed, helping Tsukune up.

After we finished everyone started to leave. It was soon just me and Mizore. "You're a pretty good teacher." She complimented.

"I'm just teaching you guys what life taught me, these past three years." I told her. I looked down to see that some of her shirt was burned and I saw a burn mark on her arm. "Did you get that from your fight with Ruby?" I asked.

She looked at the burn and said "Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Kinda."

I bit my thumb to make it bleed. "Here let me see it." She gave me her arm and I pressed my thumb against the burnt area and it started to heal. She pulled her arm away and I asked "Better?"

She inspected and pressed against her arm before saying "Better. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Not the bleeding but helping you." I said. I barely noticed the small blush on her face before she turned away. "Um... Hey, Mizore?" I started causing her to look at me again.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... Do you wanna uhh... I don't know, hang out sometime. Just the uh... The two of us?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked with a sort of blank, sort of shocked expression.

"Uh... Yeah I guess I am." I admitted. Yeah, I decided that I love Mizore. She's nice, cute, she's just about everything I love in a girl.

She just stood there for a few seconds, humming in thought, before she responded with "I'll have to think about it."

"That's cool. Guess I'll uh... See ya tomorrow." I said before heading off. Hey at least she didn't say no.

* * *

**Not my best chapter I'd say. But let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Again thanks again for supporting this story guys, I'm really grateful. I know I'm not the best writer here but I'm glad that some people like this story. And as long as they do I plan to see this story, and all others I am doing and plan on doing in the future, to the end. Again thanks guys. In the next chapter... Well read the title.**

**Next Time: Shit Hits The Fan (Multiple Times)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Shit Hits The Fan

**OC is mine**

**Reviews**

** : I know I'm making Tsukune out as a total pussy, but remember he doesn't have a good grip on his new powers so of coarse he's gonna be a little weak. I plan to toughen him up. **

**Lucarai: I know I kinda sucked with the whole love scene and yeah I could have worded his feelings a little better. Or a lot. Or a shit ton better. I agree I was pretty lazy there, but I spent so much time thinking about how I was gonna do the fighting scenes that I hardly put any time into the love scene. I'm a lot better with fight scenes than with romance, so it may take me some time to word my romance scenes better. Thanks again for the advice dude.**

**Dodgedude: I honestly never thought of that. But now I just might. Just need to decide wether or not to make that a separate story or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing bro.**

**I'm introducing a new guy today and some of you may be pissed at what I do but pay attention to who he is and how he's at the academy.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**82 days**

The next week went by smoothly. Everyone had gotten the hang of my training routine, and were doing much better. There was a lot of progress being made, so I've made the workouts harder by doubling our "warmup" exercises. I had also taken it upon myself to give extra help to Tsukune since he's not as strong as the others. The only snag we've hit as of now is that we still don't know what he's really capable of. All I know is that he's an A class demon but that's it. I don't know what demon he is until I see his powers.

Mizore has still to confirm or decline my invitation. I knew that she and the other girls were into Tsukune, so I didn't take it as her hoping I forgot I asked. She likes him and she just met me I see the situation. I haven't brought it up since then and I don't plan to. I plan to give her space on that matter.

We were having another training session. We were in the middle of our tournament session when suddenly there was an explosion. I could hear the screams from our position. "That can't be good." Gin stated.

"Come on guys. We should check it out." I said summoning my sword and running towards the commotion.

When we got there all that I could see was smoke and dust settling. I started hearing giant footsteps coming our way. "You, with the sword! Are you Michael Williams?" A voice from within the smoke asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked readying my sword. The dust finally settled and i saw the owner of the voice. He was a guy around my age, maybe a year or two older. He had short spiky silver hair, one blue eye and a green eye, appeared to have fangs and claws,he wore a red shirt that had the sleeves torn off and had a picture of a wolf on it, black jeans, black shoes, and a necklace that a wolfs head in it.

"The name's Nick Damon. But you'll call me Wolf. Now answer my question!" He demanded.

"Yeah I'm Michael. Why are you here?" I asked, slightly lowering my sword.

"Alex sent me." He said with a sadistic smile.

"WHAT!?" We shouted in unison.

"Since when does Alex work with others?" I asked.

"Ask him yourself." Wolf said pulling out a strange device. Alex must have made it. Like I said, the guy's a smart bastard. I too. The device from him and an image of Alex with his arms behind his back appeared. It was some kind of holographic shit. Gotta say, Alex is smarter than I remember.

"Hello "brother". Miss me?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. I miss you so much I could just rip off your arms and legs in a blinding rage." I say with a fake smile and happy voice. "Now who's your new friend. Someone to keep around to kiss your ass?" I could feel Wolf flipping me off.

"Wolf is someone to keep you company until I show up again." Alex revealed.

"You look perfectly ready for a fight! Why don't you come over here and fight me!? Why send your lapdog to do your fighting!?" I shouted. I had been curious since our fight why Alex will be having us wait three months to return. He's a Nephilim like me so it wouldn't take him any longer than me to heal.

"True I look like I'm ready to fight, but your last attack did more damage than I thought. Once I returned to the Demon World I realized that several of my ribs were broken that would take longer than usual to heal, I have internal bleeding, but most importantly..." He brought his right arm to his chest, and pulled back his sleeve. His right hand was gone. "I'm a little short handed. Once I crossed back my hand started feeling numb, soon it completely fell off my arm. I've already performed a ritual to help with that but it will take at least a month and a half to regenerate it. Until then I'll be assembling my own little task force to deal with you. Wolf is just one of many demons and monsters I've recruited already."

"It's been one fucking week! How many people could you have recruited!?" I asked.

"Half a dozen."

"HOW!? It's been ONE! FUCKING! WEEK!"

"I'm very convincing. Wolf here is what's called an "Amarok". A giant wolf that loves to hunt and kill. An guess who his latest prey is. Have fun you all." He waved goodbye and the hologram disappeared. I was still trying to get over the fact that I cut off Alex's hand. And I didn't even know we could regenerate limbs with rituals as well. I thought they were used for anything but.

"So an Armok huh?" I restate to Wolf. He nodded.

"What class is an Armok?" Tsukune asked. I was silent for a moment. "Mike?"

"He's X class." I finally respond. Everyone was shocked as hell.

"He's an X class monster!? But he's a wolf like me!" Gin stated.

"You deaf dude? Alex said I'm a GIANT wolf. And I've got more going for me than just speed." Wolf reminded us. I may have been preparing these guys to go up against an X class monster, but they weren't ready. Especially Tsukune. If he were to fight Wolf he'd be killed. "So you just gonna stand there or am I just gonna have to-" He was cut of by a dust connecting to his face, my fist.

"Just shut up." I say standing straight up again. "Now I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away quietly. I suggest you take it."

Wolf just started laughing. He stood back up and wiped the blood off his face. "Not a chance. You're all my prey, and I never let my prey get away." A silver aura surrounded him and he began transforming. He grew five times in size, his face became a long snout with longer and sharper fangs, his eyes remained the same only more feral, his hair became fur covering his whole body, the fur on his face and back or each of his legs was longer and thicker compared to the fur on the rest of his body.

"Oh shit." Gin said in fear and amazement.

"This is my true form. What do ya think?" The giant wolf taunted.

"I think I found myself a new pelt to lay on the floor of my room." I stated with a blank expression.

"Why you!" He swung his giant claws at me. I dodged, but he managed to cut the side of my torso. When I landed some blood was seeping out, but not much. He swung his claws again but this time I caught his giant paw. I grunted in exhaustion and pain while I tried to lift him off his feet. I managed to finally lift the giant wolf up. I spun around to build momentum, and I threw him into the forest so we wouldn't destroy the school.

"Todays lesson... Experience! Come on!" I shouted as I started running into the forest. The others soon followed.

I could hear trees fall and saw birds fly away as Wolf got back up. He looked towards me and said "You're dead!" He swung his claws and this time Moka defended us. She kicked the paw aside while Gin ran up and cut Wolf's other front paw with his own claws. Wolf lost his balance and fell to the ground. Mizore took the opportunity to pull out her ice claws and she was ready to swing. Wolf opened his mouth and we saw that he had fire breath.

"Shit, MIZORE!" I shouted.

Mizore was frozen in place, paralyzed with fear. I ran in front of her and took the hit myself. It felt like I jumped into a volcano on the sun during the time it's hottest. I could feel my body temperature increase at an alarming rate. I tried to hold in my pain but I couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

My screams of pain rang through everyones ears. My cries of anguish echoed through the forest. When the fire subsided I was squatting covering Mizore with my body. My jacket and shirt had burned off and I still had some flames on my body. Mizore looked up in horror. The only sound that could be heard was my heavy panting. That had to have been the worst pain I had ever felt. I finally looked at Mizore and asked "You okay?" She didn't respond she was still in shock I could see. I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the others. "Tsukune, come with me. The rest of you take care of Mizore." I instructed. I started walking back towards Wolf with Tsukune right behind me.

"Should you still be fighting? You're really hurt." Tsukune said arching up to me.

"I've been better, but I'm still fighting." I said summoning my sword again.

"Well why do you need me?" He asked.

"I need a shield from the fire."

"WHAT!?"

Before I could respond Wolf fired some more, well fire, at us. I pulled Tsukune in front of me. When the fire subsided we were both fine. Not a burn mark on me or Tsukune. "Thank god I was right." I muttered. "Tsukune open your mouth and exhale as hard as you can." I ordered. He was confused at first but he still did it. Nothing happened. "Again!" He did it again and this time some smoke came out of his mouth. "One more time!" This time when he did it we discovered that Tsukune could breathe fire as well. He was a fire demon. Fire demons get their strength from heat, are resistant to fire, can control and breathe fire, and can convert themselves into smoke as a means of stealth. Their claws are extremely hot and burn an enemies inside when they pierce the skin. I explained all of that to everyone and they were surprised. "Ready to kick some giant wolf ass, hotshot?" I asked the fire demon.

"I am now." He said in confidence while catching his right fist with his left hand.

"Then let's go!" I shouted as I transformed. Without my jacket and shirt my transformation revealed tribal-like markings on my body.

**BGM: Burn by Papa Roach (starting at the pre-chorus)**

Tsukune flew up to Wolf and landed on his back. He jammed his heated claws into his back and Wolf howled in pain. While Tsukune did that I started slicing Wolf's limbs causing him to bleed profusely. Wolf howled another breath of fire. Tsukune made it in time to get in front of my to block the fire. Once Wolf was done, Tsukune formed fireballs in his hands and chucked them at the giant mutt.

"Nice shot, man!" I praised.

"Thanks. Now do your thing!" He ordered.

"My pleasure." I said raising my sword.

I lifted Wolf off the ground and into the air. I flew to his position and swung at his right eye.

"AHHHHHH! MY FUCKING EYE!" Wolf howled in pain as blood spurted out of his eye. I charged some energy into my sword and shot a weaker version of my final attack against Alex in the same spot. His eye flew right out if it's socket.

**BGM end**

I returned to normal, as well as Wolf did. He shrunk down to size and clenched the place where his right eye used to be. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CUT OUT MY FUCKING EYE!" He pulled something out of his pocket. "I'M NOT GONNA FORGET THIS!" He threw the object to the ground and we saw that it was a smoke bomb. When we could see again Wolf had disappeared.

"Fuck! He's gone!" I cursed.

"Hey look on the upside, I now know what I can do and can really help you guys now." Tsukune celebrated. "How did you know that I was a fire demon?" He asked.

"Well actually..." I started in a serious tone had "I kinda took a shot in the dark." I said with a wide smile with my hand behind my head. My answer caused everyone to fall anime style. When she got up Kurumu socked me in the face.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME MY TSUKUNE COULD HAVE DIED!? YOU ALMOST GOT MY DESTINED ONE KILLED BASED ON A GUESS!?" I'd never seen anyone so pissed all I could do was laugh in fear and embarrassment. I looked to see Mizore standing up and walking towards me.

"You okay, Frosty?" I asked with a smile of relief.

"I should be asking you that. You're severely burnt and your side..." She looked at my side at the area where Wolf sliced me. There was still some blood seeping out and my flesh was severely torn.

"I should be fine in a few days. Don't worry about me." I assured her.

"Okay." She said still looking at my damaged side.

"I've got some bandages in my room to wrap myself in later. I won't be fighting for about two days, buy I'll be alive." I said as I started heading back to my room.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I witnessed Nick return to us. He was bloodied, beaten, and was missing an eye. "I SEE you have failed." I joke with a laugh.

"SHUT UP! I don't see you going out there and losing an eye! Why don't you just-" I cut him off by pushing him against the wall and placed my sword in front of his throat. "Two things. One: I've already lost a hand and you don't see me bitching about it, so don't think that just because you lost ONE fucking eye, you have the right to talk to me like that. And two: Don't forget why you're here and how you continue to breathe, or I'll cease it myself. Understand?"

"Y-Yeah, boss." He said with sweat and blood rolling down his face. I released him and shouted "Get this man some help. And an eyepatch while you're at it." Two of my newest recruits dragged him away.

"Damn boss, you're one cruel motherfucker. I like it." One of my recruits, Sean, complimented.

"Watch your language! How dare you call our master such a vulgar name!"

"Calm yourself, Simon. It is alright." I said rasing my only hand.

"Hehe." Another recruit laughed.

"Something you find amusing, Violet?" I asked her.

"Um... No sir."

"That's what I thought." I looked at my reflection in my blade and said "You're certainly getting stronger "brother". But you will never defeat me."

* * *

**See what I mean by shit hitting the fan? Tsukune's a fire demon, Alex is putting together an army. Gotta admit that makes up for the last shitty chapter. So I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and I'll see you next time, where we focus in Tsukune's new powers.**

**Next time: Michael vs Tsukune**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Michael vs Tsukune

**My OC**

**Time to respond to stuff.**

** : I never said that Tsukune's body itself was hot. His body temperature was the same as before. He just controls fire and gets his strength from heat. But you're right they can't be together and I plan to go into further depth in the next chapter maybe.**

**Michael is going to help Tsukune get a hold of his new powers.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**80 days**

It was two days after our battle with Alex's new lapdog, Wolf. There hadn't been any trouble since. I constantly dressed and redressed the cuts on the side of my torso in those two days as well. I changed them when I first woke up, and replaced the bandages before going to bed. I was still able to train with the others, I just couldn't stress my wounds unless I wanted to reopen them and bleed through my bandages. Seeing as how Alex was putting together an army, I made our training even harder. Now when we fought our mirror images no help was aloud. I also started building an obstacle course to improve our speed and reflexes. It was almost done and we should start running it within the week.

Today after school the Newspaper Club was handing out our latest edition. Our main article focused on the damages caused by Wolf when he was trying to get our attention. We were trying to assure everyone that there was nothing to fear, but we advised them to be a little cautious. We obviously kept out how Wolf got here and why he left cause we agreed that we DIDN'T wanna be the school celebrities.

We sold our last paper and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Tsukune standing behind me. "Sup Hot Head?" I took it upon myself to give Tsukune some nicknames. Names like: Hot Head, Hot Shot, Fire Fool, shit like that.

"You think you can help me with my powers? I still can't really get a good grip on them." He requested. He was right, since our fight with Wolf Tsukune hasn't had as good a grip on his powers like he did in the battle. I guess it was the heat of the moment and Tsukune just acted in instinct. Get it? Heat?

...

Anyone?

...

You aren't my audience.

"You do know that there's no training today right? Remember I told you guys to take a break?" I reminded him.

"I know that's why I'm asking. If I want to get a hold of my powers I can't just wait for another fight and hope that I remember what I did the next day. Come on man help me out!" He pleaded.

"Okay. Let's just pack up and we'll gather the others and I'll help you out." I said with a nod and a smile.

About an hour later we all met at our usual training ground, behind the boys dorm, and Tsukune and I were on the field while the others made themselves comfortable. I set up some dummies for Tsukune to shoot so we could improve his accuracy. "Alright Blaze Bum, try conjuring some fireballs and shoot those dummies." I said entering Drill Sergent Mode. Tsukune raised his right hand and tried to form a fireball, but he couldn't.

"Dammit! I can't." He cursed.

I walked towards him and pulled out a lighter. I figured something like this would happen so I brought it along as a substitute. I wasn't much of a smoker mind you, I only have a smoke when I'm angry or stressed, and it calms me. That being said I've been going through a few cartons... Don't give me that look, you try being in my position. "Ginme your hand." I ordered. I lit the lighter over his hand and waited for Tsukune to get control over it. After ten seconds the flame was removed from the lighter and was hovering above Tsukune's hand. "Don't throw it yet. Keep it there for a while and memorize the feeling then throw it." I instructed. His hand was in the same position for about two minutes, then he finally threw it at the right dummy. He missed. BUT... Tsukune concentrated (you could tell by his scrunched face) and the fire turned back around and hit the dummy in the back of the head.

"ALRIGHT! I did it!" Tsukune cheered. Everyone but me started clapping. I would have but I couldn't believe what just happened. I didn't expect to do anything like that for a while.

I started walking over to Tsukune with a smile and I said "That was great Hot Shot. You're a fast learner buddy. Keep up that progress and we may have a grip on your powers by the time the sun goes down." That clearly made his day, judging by the way his face lit up. "Okay don't stop let's see what else ya got." I said gesturing to the other dummies.

Within the next few hours Tsukune's accuracy improved tremendously. He saw his target and where he wanted to hit it, and he hit it dead fucking center. He also got used to making his own fire instead of me using a lighter. He could turn into his smoke form for about ten or more seconds. Fire demons usually can stay in smoke form for hours. But he'd get better. All we had to do was focus on flying mostly, which we would do once I finished the obstacle course. I had gone up against many fire demons, like thousands. But Tsukune seemed to be the only one who could make me break a sweat. And not from the fire.

Tsukune was celebrating with the others while I remained in place. I pivoted my head to face the others. "Hey, QuickDraw!" I called Tsukune. That nickname came from his amazing accuracy. "Time for your last lesson for the day." I said summoning my sword.

"Whoa, Mike! Are you saying..." Tsukune started.

"That's right, Tsukune. You're gonna go toe to toe with me." I finished for him.

Tsukune nodded with a serious look and rejoined me in the arena. He spread his wings and turned his nails into claws and we both took a fighting stance. I tightened the grip on my sword and attacked. Tsukune shifted into his smoke form and went right through me. He reassembled behind me and shot a fireball at my back at close range. My jacket started burning so I threw it off. "Really, dude!? I only have so many jackets!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He apologized. He charged me and turned into smoke again. This time I turned around and he punched me in the face. He moved behind me in smoke form again and punched me again. He repeated this process until I finally blocked his fist with my own hand. But he forged another fireball in his other hand and shot my stomach. I was blown back into a tree, and I was in immense pain. Tsukune managed to hit my scratch marks from the fight with Wolf with his fireball, and holy fucking piss did it burn. I was screaming and grunting in pain. I was right, Tsukubne was stronger than any other fire demon I had ever faced. While most just act on instincts and attack without a thought, Tsukune was using his head. He strategize his attacks and use what's usually ment for stealth as a means of quick movement to surprise me.

"Okay. When your insides are on fire, that's when you call it quits." I grunted as my screams subsided and I tried to stand. "Just so you know... if it wasn't for my wounds... you'd be screwed." I pointed out. And it was true. He only won that fight cause he made me feel like I just drank molten lava.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit your scratches." Tsukune apologized.

"Forget it, dude. Buy me a new jacket and we're cool. Speaking of cool..." I walked towards Mizore and asked "Think you could hit me with some cool wind or something to cool my insides?" She nodded and placed her hand in front of my wounds. Just the air around her hand was enough to cool it down. She moved her hand away and I said "Thanks. That's much better."

"Your welcome. How long until they're healed?" She asked.

I put my hand to the marks and felt the deepness of them and came to the conclusion "They should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. Then they'll just be big ass scars." I turned back to the others and said "Ok ladies and gentlemen, time to head back. Training continues after school tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow." I headed back to my room and changed my bandages. Before falling asleep I said to myself "Ow."

* * *

**Alex POV**

I entered my quarters and prepared to fall asleep. That idea was interrupted by my advisor Simon entering. I threw my sword at him and he nearly shit his pants when it stabbed the wall next to him. "What do you want, Simon?" I asked annoyed while staring at the ceiling.

"W-Well sir, we uh... Have found the monster you've been looking for." This interested me. I had tasked my intel group to search for a specific monster. This man has been avoiding us for days, but now we've got him.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"He is a regular at a bar in LA. The bar is called "The Devil's Pub". He often goes on Wednesdays for a few hours. You'll find him there." My advisor informed me. I got up from my bed and ripped my sword from the wall. I swung it and opened a portal. My portals allow me to cross between worlds and transport me anywhere in any of them. "Yo-You're leaving now?" Simon asked.

"Yes. I am. Keep me updated while I'm gone." I instructed.

"Y-Yes sir." He said with a bow.

I turned back to my portal and started waking closer to it. Before leaving I said to myself "There's not enough room in these worlds for three Nephilim."

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? I'm gonna introduce this OC in the next chapter and he'll play a major role in the story. Until then imma keep you in suspense. In the next chapter Alex hunts for this third Nephilim.**

**Next time: The Third Nephilim**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Third Nephilim

**I only own my OC's**

**Respond shit!**

**Lucarai: Yeah ain't I evil. Luckily for you and everyone else who likes this story I pretty much get the next chapter started after I post the previous one. You're welcome. And thanks for the constant support man, cause of your advice I think this story has become a lot more popular and likable.**

**: Okay that joke was pretty good. Well played my friend. And thanks for the support.**

**This chapter will be told from Alex's POV and I'm introducing a new OC as you can tell. Hope ya like him.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**77 days**

I have been spending the last three days here in Los Angeles. I had been hunting for the third Nephilim. It's still a mystery as to how he's avoided me so long, but that would end today. Everyday I spent my afternoons at The Devil's Pub hoping that he would come by before today. I was wrong but I could see why he was so fond of this place. The drinks were fucking amazing.

I spent this Wednesday at the bar again, knowing that my target would come by soon. I didn't know what he looked like, but Nephilim can sense the presence of another, so I have been surpressing my powers while I was hunting him. I was having a drink when suddenly the door opened. I turned around and there he was. The third Nephilim. He had hairstyle similar to mine when I was younger but a little longer, he had a scar on his left cheek, green eyes, a gray muscle shirt, black sweatpants and black army boots, similar to what Michael and I wear. He also had a golden cross on his neck, and a spiked wristband. His build was the same as mine and Michael's.

I got up from my seat and walked towards him. I took the empty seat next to him and asked "What's up, man?"

"If you're trying to hit on me, give up. I don't swing that way." He replied with a deep voice, not even looking at me.

"Whoa, man. I'm just saying hi." I said like I would when I was younger.

"Hi. Now beat it." He demanded slamming his drink on the table.

"Trust me. I'm gonna be beating something." I said ready to summon my sword. He took the opportunity to dart his eyes in my direction.

He pulled out a gun that was tucked in his jeans and concealed by his shirt. He put the barrel to my head and was ready to pull the trigger. People started screaming in fear and leaving. I kept my usual expression as he said "You're Nephilim."

"Indeed I am. I've been looking for you for quite some time now." I revealed to him.

"Why? Who are you?" He asked getting more eager to blow my brains out.

"I am Alexander Sanders. Call me Alex. I'm here to make you an offer Mr?"

"Dax. Names Dax, and let's leave it at that. What kind of offer did you have in mind?" He asked moving his finger away from his trigger.

"I offer you the chance to join my little "club" and to rule over the five worlds. You'll have more power than you've ever had, you'll have people doing whatever you please when we rule the five worlds. In hindsight, you'll be a god." I explained. He didn't seem amused as he put his finger back in the trigger.

"Not happening." As he pulled the trigger I bent backwards, dodging the bullet. I summoned my sword and swung. I was only able to tear his shirt. This guy was fast. But I was faster. I sprinted behind him and attempted to jam my sword through his back. Instead of flash tearing I heard the sound of metal clashing. Dax had summoned his own special sword. Or should I say swords. The swords were very similar in appearance. They were actually cut in half, but still massive. The two swords were originally one but were split in two for improved speed. On the left blade was engraved "Swift". And the right sword's engravement was "Soldier".

"Impressive. Only one other man can come close to matching my speed." I said talking about Michael. Dax's started spinning his blades and caused me to lose the grip on my sword. "Hmph." I said with a devilish smile.

**BGM: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

I motioned towards my sword but I was kicked in the back. I still managed to grab my sword as I was forced into the alley I flipped and landed in a squatting position. "Now I suggest you get out of my city." Dax warned entering the alley and pointing his sword at me.

I wiped the dust and debris off me as I said "Ohohoh, it's not gonna be so easy to get rid of me. Either you join me, or you die." I stabbed my hand with sword and transformed, while summoning Blue Blood. "What do you think? This is my true power." I explained.

"Not bad. But what do you think of mine?" He combined his sword into one giant sword and transformed as well. His world began consuming my own. It was completely green and his eyes turned completely green and started glowing. His hair also became slightly green.

"I see nothing special. Now prepare to die." I said gripping my sword. But when I tried to run I felt like I was jogging. "What is this!?" I looked over to see that Dax was gone. No that's not right. I focused my sight and saw that he was moving at a speed so fast I couldn't see him. His transformation allowed him to move at super sonic speed while his enemies can hardly run. "I see. So speed is your specialty, huh?"

"That's right. Not even the fastest werewolf can match half of my speed while we're in my Swift World." Dax said as he continued to circle around me. He proceeded to attempt to stab me in the back. Would have worked to, if not for my amazing reflexes. I blocked his attack with my own. Since I could only go so fast I barely managed to block it. Even harder with his speed.

"You may be faster, but I have sharper reflexes. Your just like "him", nowhere near as intelligent as I am. Not as strong either. I taunted, ending the taunt with an evil smile.

"That so?" He smiled and I felt another presence behind me. I cocked my head and case that he was behind me again. I looked in front of me again and saw he was gone. 'How? I felt the presence while he was still in front of me!' I thought as I struggled to block the attack. I managed to move my right arm in front of me. He swung his blade downward and he missed. "What!?" He questioned. In his confusion I decided to let Blue in on some of the fun. When I had him attack, I saw that he moved at his normal speed. Dax realized what was happening and dodged the attack.

"It seems your Swift World has no effect on my friend Blue Blood. Must be because he's made out of pure aura. Looks like the tables have turned." I explained as my world started taking control again. Dax's speed had gone down while mine returned to normal and my sword extended again. Dax slowed down all at once and fell flat on his face. I walked towards his body and placed my boot on his left arm. I applied some pressure and he grunted. "Now about my offer..." I offered again. It would have been a shame to kill such a powerful and fast adversary. He responded by spitting in my face.

"Fuck you." He said bluntly. I applied more pressure to his arm and I heard it start to crack. He screamed a little in pain.

"I really wish you would reconsider." I said as I leaned on the leg crushing his arm.

"There is only one person who I will side with. And it's not you." He grunted. This guy had balls. I pressed down on his arm as hard as I could and I heard him scream in pain as I broke his arm.

"If you won't join me, then you die." Before I was able to drive my sword into his head, he pulled out his gun again and shot my leg. I was forced to move my foot off of his arm. When I regained my composure I instinctively pushed my sword forward, only to see that Dax had disappeared.

**BGM end**

"Dammit! His Swift World must have kicked in and took over, and used the opportunity to escape. FUCK!" I cursed gripping my sword tighter. I calmed down and had Blue Blood disperse himself and returned to normal. "Who did you mean by "you'll only side with one person"? Who could a Nephilim side with?" I asked myself. I shrugged the thought out of my mind for the day, and decided to ponder it over another day. I sliced open a portal and returned to my base of operations in the Demon World.

I was greeted by Simon "My lord! You've returned! I trust you are unharmed?" He asked. I didn't respond and proceeded to my quarters.

When I got there Wolf was laying on my bed. "I assume you're in my room without permission because you want to lose your other eye." I threatened as he stood up and revealed his patched eye. "Find any good booty today captain?" I mocked him.

"Least I didn't get my ass kicked today." He countered. I threw my sword and scratched his cheek. He touched the cut and said with a devilish smirk "Struck a nerve?"

"Get out if my sight before I my aim decides to greatly improve, and I throw this blade right between your legs." I threatened as I levitated my sword back into my hand.

"Very well. I'll talk to you later "boss"."

I laid back on my bed and wondered what Michael and his worthless friends were doing. "Hopelessly training to try and defeat me no doubt." I said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Michael POV**

"I'm so bored." I said with a yawn. I hadn't done a fucking thing today. Suddenly I sneezed. "What the hell was that about? I don't think I'm getting sick. Don't tell me that crap about sneezing when people talk about you is true."

* * *

**I'm gonna say this for you guys, not my best fight sequence. So there's the third Nephilim. His specialty is speed and he'll play a major role in the story later. He won't appear again for maybe another three chapters or so. DI leave me a review and tell me what ya think. In the next chapter, Michael and the others try out the obstacle course.**

**Next Time: The Next Addition To Our Training**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Worst Training Session

**OC is all mine**

**I changed the title of this chapter for reasons to be revealed later.**

**I'm responding to shit!**

**Dodgedude: Soon my friend. The key is patience.**

**Reader: I agree with you on the fact that my writing skills, or lack of, is pretty poor. I can just never phrase my sentences the way I want. I'll also give you that I'm hardly doing anything to make the others likeable, but I'm trying my best. But while my story may not be all that comedic and my plot is apparently generic, people still like the story. I don't know why, but they do. Also cut me some slack on my OC being overpowered, as you can see I'm trying. In the beginning all he needed to do was punch someone once and they're done, now I'm making it do he's not as tough and gets some ass kicking. And yeah I took an element or two from DMC but when I was thinking about what monster to use, I wanted something different and unique. When I played DMC I decided, what the hell. But again I give you that I made everyone like him too fast, I was just in a rush to get pass where I was before the original version was deleted.**

**Lucarai: You need not wait any longer my compadre.**

**vincent the vizard: I'm trying.**

** : I actually got the idea like two chapters before hand. I originally planned to keep it at just two Nephilim, then I got a brilliant idea. Which you'll see in the future.**

**There we go. Today the obstacle course is tested. This chapter is going to be really short. Like REALLY fucking short. This chapter is pretty much just filler for the next chapter, so I'll make it as good as possible.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**76 days**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! FINA FUCKING LY!"

How fucking hard is it to build an obstacle course? Only the hardest shit in the world! Seriously this could have been done a long fucking time ago! Damn my active mind! Every time I came close to finishing this stupid course, I always had another idea to add to it. Oh well the coarse was done, and we can finally use it.

The course consisted of: swinging logs, spinning poles that will hit you if you make the wrong move, leaf covered pits, a mine field, a fifteen foot tall wall to climb, a maze to get through that will improve our agility and force us to trust our instincts, electric tentacle run that will increase our endurance, rope swingin course, and everything in between. We decided to test it out the day after it was finished.

That being said I tested it myself once I finished. It's purpose was fulfilled. The obstacle course worked like a dream. The only problem that needed fixing was to up the charge on the electric tentacles. Maybe 30,000 volts would do the trick. After my practice run I hit the hay.

* * *

**76 days**

"You guys are gonna love the course. I tested it out yesterday and it held together pretty well. I made the final adjustments this morning, and it's perfect." I gloated to the others as we walked towards the new obstacle course. "When we get there I'll explain what to look out for and we'll each do a time trial. Fastest time gets a free shot at me, right in the nads. Sound good?" I offered with a smile. Why I offered that, I'll never know.

"Then you guys are so going down. No one is faster than me, so it looks like I'm hitting ya right where it hurts." Gin ensured. Then everybody started arguing on who would get to hit me.

"Well... I know when I'm hated." I remarked with anime tears rolling down my face. Everyone but me laughed at that comment. I was still to busy crying. When we made it to the course, I didn't bother telling the others what the course consisted of, that was for them to find out. I told them that no flying was allowed, we'd do that another time. "Now then, who's first?" I asked while I tossed my stopwatch around. That's when I noticed that Tsukune was missing.

"What are us waiting for Mike? Let's get a move on!" Apparently Tsukune was eager to strut his stuff.

"Atta boy Hotshot! Ready... Set... GO!"

* * *

**30 minutes later**

We were all done with the course do I started writing everyone's times down. The final times were:

Tsukune: 3:13

Mizore: 3:37

Kurumu: 2:58

Gin: 4:45 ( that's what happens when you get cocky)

Ruby: 2:50

Yukari:3:43

Me: 3:33

Moka: 2:37

...

Wait who had the fastest time. 2:37!? What the fuck!? Of all the people to kick my nuts, why... WHY did it have to be the girl who could kick me inside out and send me to Mars!? As soon as I saw that time, I could already feel my nuts shattering. I broke out in a cold sweat, turned to a happy Moka and asked "Hey, Moka. Don't suppose you're gonna kick me with your rosary on are ya?" 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, oh GOD please say fucking yes!' I prayed in my head as I started developing a nervous twitch in my left eye.

"What do you think?" The kicking queen said with an evil smile.

"I think that my dreams of having kids is dead." The others were laughing their fucking asses off. They're lucky they're my friends, otherwise I'd kill them.

I spread my legs and put my hands behind my back so I wouldn't resist. Before she kicked me Moka asked "Any last words?"

"Fuck my life. Fuck my life in the ass. Just fuck it." I cursed as I tensed my muscles. I could feel the air shift when Moka reeled her leg back. It was then I gulped. Then it happened. She kicked me with every ounce of her strength, and while I wasn't sent into space, I did her some air. I got so much air that a crater formed when I landed. All that was heard was a strange high pitched sound coming from my throat. I couldn't even fucking move I was in so much pain. Everyone came to the me-shaped hole and started laughing. "I fucking hate all of you." I say in a high pitched voice. "Can someone help me out of here please?" I pleaded. Mizore came over and helped me out. I asked her to help me back to my room cause I could not walk.

When we got to my door I said "I think I can make it from here. Thanks." My voice was back to normal, it was just a little scratchy and quiet. As I was about to enter my room I felt a cold hand grab my arm.

"Do you remember what you asked me a while ago? About you and me just hanging out together?" I nodded. "I've decided to take you up on your offer, is Sunday okay with you?" She asked with a small blush. I nodded again, it just really hurt to talk. We parted ways and I finally made it to my room, I finally made it to my bed.

But I couldn't help but wonder why Mizore waited until now to accept my offer. I decided I would ask her on Sunday. I fell asleep with one final sentence "Damn you, Moka Akashiya."

* * *

**This chapter was more for OC haters. This chapter was actually longer the first time, but I forgot to save it and I didn't wanna rewrite all the other shit again. And it also may take longer for me to update on some days cause my Internet has been a little shitty. That's why it took me a while to post this chapter. Now I'm sure you know what happens next so I won't bother.**

**Next time: A Date and A Fight**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Date and A Fight

**OC's are mine!**

**Reviews!**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks man, and yeah I just keep getting disconnected and I can't get back on until like the next day. Hopefully it won't last long.**

**Lucarai: So it's not just me. I actually wrote that chapter based in thepretty high voice and all. Well if you loved that chapter you'll love this one.**

** : I did have the explanation on how he got that time, but I lost all of it and I really didn't wanna write it all again, cause I was totally focused on this chapter, and it seemed like a pain to write it all again. And I felt it was funnier to have the kicking queen hit Mike rather that the hot head.**

**DONE!**

**This chapter officially kicks off the OCxMizore relationship so enjoy.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**74 days**

Today was Sunday, so there were no classes today. That also meant that I could finally be alone with Mizore. I decided not to go with my jacket on today so I just wore my normal black t-shirt. I looked out my window and saw that the weather was perfect, so no rain would fuck this up. For once, Mother Nature was on my side. I decided to get a rose for this situation a few days ago, so I made sure to remember that. Mizore and I decided yesterday that we would meet at the cliff where we looked at the ocean, so I headed there as fast as I could.

Mizore is apparently already there, just waiting for me. She heard my loud footsteps, as I ran towards her, so she turned around to see me. I panted a little bit and asked "Hey, Miz. I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

"No. I just got here awhile ago too."

"Whew, that's good. Oh! I got something for ya." I pulled out the rose I had bought and handed it to her.

She saw me hand it to her and she blushed. "Thank you. That was very nice of you." We sat down and we started looking at the ocean, like last time. It was as beautiful as I remembered. I glanced over at Mizore and thought 'Nah, the ocean's not nearly as beautiful as her.' I looked back at the water and remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Hey, Mizore?" She turned towards me and I continued "Why did you wait until now, to accept my offer? I mean I'm glad you did, I just wanna know why you took so long. But if you don't wanna say, that's fine."

She started blushing again and she sat in silence for a while before she said "Well, at first I was going to say no. But then Wolf attacked the school. When you saved me from his fire breath, I thought I should give you a chance." That actually got me a little down. I started thinking that she only accepted because she had a debt to repay me. But while I thought that something just didn't sit right.

"Is that the ONLY reason you're here with me? Because I saved you?" I asked.

She was silent again before she said "Yes." She was lying.

"Mizore, I know that you're lying. There's more to your decision isn't there?"

She looked down and started explaining. "While I was very happy you saved me, that wasn't what changed my mind. What really changed my mind was, seeing Tsukune use his powers for the first time. Seeing him control fire, for the first time." That's when it hit me.

"I see now. Since you're weak to heat, you realized that you couldn't be with Tsukune without risking him burning you or something. Am I right?" I was a little sad again, but not for myself. I was sad for Mizore. I knew that she lived Tsukune and decided to make him her husband, but now that he was a fire demon, that would be impossible.

"Yes. And it's not just that. Before you got here, whenever we all got in trouble, Tsukune would always try to save Moka. Never the rest of us. Never me. When you rusjed your life to save me, that's when it hit me. Tsukune using fire was even worse. I was happy that he could defend himself, but I was also sad because I knew that we couldn't be together now." Mizore started crying and she buried her face in her knees, so I wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault Tsukune is like this now. It's my fault you can't be with the one you love. I'm so sorry Mizore." I started crying a little bit too.

Mizore took her wet face out of her knees and said "You don't need to apologize. You didn't know that he would become a fire demon. You said it yourself that his demon properties would be random. And if you didn't give him his powers, he'd be dead now. If he was dead, I would be more miserable than I am now." Regardless of what she said, I still felt bad. I still felt like it was my fault she couldn't be truly happy. "And even before the whole Wolf thing, you saved me from Kuyou as well." She reminded me.

"I saved all of you from Kuyou." I said in a depressed tone.

"But Kuyou was specifically about to kill me. Then you jumped in and saved me. If you didn't step in I would have been burned alive."

"I guess that's true." I cheered up a little.

"And since you got here you've been very nice to me. Even in some training sessions you've been nicer to me compared to the others. You're going through all this trouble to train us so we can help you fight Alex. You could have just shoved us away, but you decided to train us."

"You forget, you guys wouldn't take no for an answer." I reminded.

"But do you regret training us?"

"No. Since I got here you guys have treated me like family, even though I almost killed you. I can never repay you guys for your kindness." I said with a small smile, finally looking back at her.

Mizore started blushing again. "Also... ever since you came here... I think I've started to develop feelings for you. Strong feelings." She confessed slowly. 'Is she saying what I think she's saying?' I ask myself. Before she could answer I sensed an attack.

"LOOK OUT!" I grabbed Mizore and moved us to the forest. I got there and saw thpurge wa already there, his back turned to us. He turned around and I got a look at our attacker. His hair looked like Alex's when he was younger but a bit longer and as black as mine. He had a long scar on his left cheek that just barely touched his eye. He had piercing green eyes, a gray muscle shirt that held his body tightly, black sweatpants, and boots that looked similar to my own. I noticed he had a Christian golden cross necklace on, as well as a black spiked wristband on his right wrist. He had two swords, one in each hand, which appeared to be one sword, just cut down the middle. Each half was big alone. I could barely make out the engraving on his swords. The sword in his left hand had "Swift" written on it. The sword in his left had "Soldier" engraved into the blade.. I hadn't noticed it when he first attacked, but now I did. He was a Nephilim. I looked back at Mizore in my arms "You okay?" She simply nodded as I set her down. I turned back to this apparent third Nephilim and shouted angrily "What the hell's your problem!"

He took his sword out of the ground and turned towards us "Are you Michael Williams?" He asked with a blank face and empty deep voice.

"Yeah so what!? Did Alex send you? He must be stepping up his game recruiting you. I didn't even know there were other Nephilim besides me and Alex." I said as I summoned my sword in my hand. He didn't answer my question, he just started attacking again. I pushed Mizore out of the way.

**BGM: Reminded by Drowning Pool**

The rate of speed at which this guy was attacking was unreadable. I could barely tell when he was going to attack and where he was aiming to hit me. Every other attack he'd stab me. First was the stomach, then my arm, then my hand, and so on and so forth. His speed also gave him great dodging speed and he blocked with ease so I was barely able to hit him. Our swords were locked together and we each struggled and we waited for the other to give in. "If this is the best you have to offer, then maybe I was wrong about you."

"What the fuck are you babbling about!?" I said as I pushed up on my sword causing our swords to separate. I took my shot and stabbed the guy in the thigh, hoping it'd slow him down a little. He lost his balance and I went for another attack. This time I stabbed his left arm so he couldn't block as well. He took a few steps back and we just stared at each other. "How's that... You bastard." I said in between my tired breaths. I tried to keep up my usual act to show that I wasn't badly hurt.

"It's nothing compared to your injuries." He said with a small bit of pain in his voice. I looked at all my injuries and the pain REALLY hit me. I was bleeding a pretty good amount of blood.

"Just who the hell are you!?"

"The name's Dax." Before I could ask for his last name he attacked again. But after three or four swings at me we both noticed the temperature change. It sufdenly got a lot colder. Dax looked over and saw Mizore shooting ice at him in her true form. Since he didn't see them coming he took a pounding. Once Mizore took a break Dax attacked her next. I just barelit caught his attack. I ditched my sword so I could move quicker, so I caught one sword in my hand, while I caught the other one with my torso. Both my hand and my stomach were bleeding more than my other wounds.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you... and me!" I managed to get out as blood started dripping out of my mouth. I turned back to Mizore "That goes for you too. This is between Nephilim." Dax took his swords back, jumped and spin kicked the right side of my face. I decided that I had enough of this shit. Now I transformed. I summoned my now fully blood red sword and my hair, eyes, and clothes started changing colors. Finally my Blood World activated. I lifted Dax off the ground and started slicing his arms and legs. Then I flipped and kicked him back down to the ground.

When I landed I saw that the others had arrived. "Mike! You okay?" Tsukune said in his true form.

"I'm fine. Just a little scratched up." I replied turning back to Dax.

"Don't worry, we'll help you take this guy down." Kurumu said readying her claws.

"No stay back!" I shout still looking at Dax. "He's a Nephilim. Leave him to me." Before anyone could ask anything Dax started transforming as well. He pressed his two swords and made them one giant sword, about the same size as mine. And my Blood World turned a dark green. His eyes turned completely green and both his eyes and hair started glowing green. Now I knew for sure he was a Nephilim. He moved then he just disappeared. I tried to run to go find him but it felt like I was dragging two cement blocks on my legs. "What the hell!? What's going on!? I can barely move!" The one to respond was Dax. He responded by reappearing and rapidly punching me in the face. I tried to attack, but he disappeared again. "Come out here Dax! Fight me like I man!" I demanded.

"Behind you!" Ruby shouted. I turned around and saw that Dax was about to stab me through my back. Thanks to Ruby, I was able to block his attack. I took my right hand off my sword and punched him in the face, causing his world to temporarily get swallowed by mine. I lifted him back into the air and slammed him back down. I did that until his world took over again. He was weaker but I was getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Translation: I was getting the shit kicked out of me, while he was barely bleeding.

"How's that... Asshole?" I say trying to keep up my tough guy act. Hard to do when you're bleeding out of a dozen holes in your body.

"Impressive. You every bit as strong as I thought." He complimented. "But you won't win." Dax vanished again. I suddenly knew how he was getting the best of me, he wasn't teleporting or anything, he was running so fast that you can't see him. I knew that it had to do with his Dimensional Shift that's also why I was moving so slow, his speed increases as his enemies speed decreases. I realized that I couldn't see him by looking for Dax specifically. I had to observe my surroundings. If not that, I'd have to use my other senses. I looked around me and saw the grass shifting from left to right. Soon I saw the grass shift in my direction and I slashed the incoming Dax. I managed to deeply cut his left arm. Now he was bleeding almost as much as I was. He tried that strategy again but failed again. This time I cut his chest. "So you found a way to hit me even when my Swift World allows me to run so fast.

"Yeah. Now you can either walk away peacefully and I can forget you ever tried to kill me, or I kill you where you stand." I pant readying myself for an attack.

Dax chuckled and said "While you can hit me while I move so fast, you're still to slow to stop me from doing this." Before I could ask what he meant he disappeared. But when he ran, it wasn't towards me. He was going for the others. I could tell from the way the grass was moving he was specifically going to attack Mizore.

I was enraged when I realized that he was going to attack Mizore. I was suddenly surrounded by a red aura and I started running at speed equal to Dax's, if not faster. With this aura around me it negated the effects of Dax's Swift World.

**BGM end**

I moved in front of Mizore and thrusted my sword into Dax's stomach, while he thrusted his own sword into my chest, barely hitting my heart. I tried to ignore the pain and tried pulling my sword up hoping to hit his heart, but I was so weak that I could barely move my arms. Dax however was slowly moving his sword further into my heart. 'Dont fall, don't fall, don't fall. I feel no pain. I kicked his ass. I won.' I told myself over and over. But then reality hit me in the face with a sledgehammer. "I... didn't... win." I fell back, pulling my sword out of Dax, and he pulled his sword out of my body. I felt the others catch me as my sword slowly vanished and blood started spurting out of my chest.

**BGM: Sad Song from Yu Yu Hakusho**

"Michael! Are you okay!?" I heard Kurumu shout in sadness and fear.

"Come on man, say something!" Gin commanded. I tried but all that came out of my mouth was slow, pain filled breaths. That and some blood.

"You've been through worse than this! Stand up dammit!" Moka ordered. She wasn't so much sad as she was pissed as hell. All I could hear from Ruby and Yukari were sob sobs.

"Dont just sit there, get up!" I tried to do what Tsukune and Moka instructed but more blood came out of my wounds, and I coughed up some more blood.

"Don't die. Please don't die." Mizore begged. Her tears and the tears of the others started falling down, hitting my face. They tasted bitter.

"Mizore... Come here." I asked. It still hurt to talk but I had to tell her. If I didn't tell her this, I'd regret it for the rest of my afterlife.

She crouched down and wiped the blood off my face and asked "What is it?" She took my head and held it in her cold hands. They actually felt nice. I could feel her hands shaking in sadness and fear of me dying.

"Mizore... I may not... Have been here long. And I was... And I was unsure... Of many things when I got here. Things like... How I'd find Alex, what I would do when I found him, what I'd do... after I did what I did, I was mostly unsure about... letting you guys help me beat him. Hell... I still am. But in my short time here... In my short time with... Spending time with you guys... With you Mizore, I became sure of one thing." I looked at Mizore's face and she started crying more.

"Stop... Stop talking." She didn't want to hear what I was about to say, cause she didn't want that to be the last thing she heard from me. But she needed to know.

"The one thing... that I am sure of... is that..." I slowly put my hand to her cheek and confessed. "I... I love you." Mizore had experienced what I experienced three years ago with Sabrina. Someone who loved them had just died in their arms.

* * *

**?**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white. I was in the clothes I has just died in just... not as bloody. I looked around but there was nothing but emptiness. "Where the hell am I?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"You're dead." I heard a voice say. It somehow seemed familiar. I turned around and saw a man and a woman looking at me.

The man wore a standard black and white tux with a red tie. He kind of looked like an older version of me.

The woman wore a red dress that matched the mans tie. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you two?" I asked in an annoyed tone. The woman walked up to me and lightly punched my head.

"Don't use such foul language in front of your parents!" She ordered.

"I'll use whatever fucking language I want around whoever..." That's when her words hit me. "Did you say, my parents?" They simply nodded.

"Son." The man now revealed as my father said. I just stared in awe. My mom came up to me and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

"My baby boy. You're all grown up. And you're taller than me." My mother cried into my chest. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and I started hugging him and my mom.

"...My parents." I cried in happiness. I suddenly remembered what my dad said "Wait! Did you say I'm dead!?" I asked as his words hit me.

"Yes, son. But we're here to give you a second chance at life." My dad said. My face kit up like a Christmas tree.

"Seriously!? What do I have to do!? I'll do anything!" I said with a smile. I may be dead but this was the greatest thing to happen to me today.

"You just need to promise us three things." My mom said with a stern expression.

"I said I'd do anything. What is it?"

"1:promise us that when you fight your friend Alex again, you won't kill him."

"2: Take care if that Mizore girl you're so fond of." I blushed a bit at what my mom told me to promise.

"3:..." There was a long pause before they both said in unison "Be a good boy."

I started crying again, cause I had always wanted to hear my parents tell me something like that. I smiled widely with tears in my eyes and said "I promise!"

My parents looked at each other and held out their hands. "Come here, son." My dad said with a smile. I grabbed both their hands and my parents started chanting words both in demonic and angelic languages that I had never heard before. They released my hands and I started to fade.

Before I completely disappeared. I heard my dad say "We're very proud of you, son."

Then I heard my mom say "We love you, Michael." then I was gone.

* * *

**Back in the real world**

I inhaled a large breath of air as my eyes shot open and my wounds started to heal. The others looked at me, with the most shocked expressions I had ever seen. "Hey guys. What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." I joked with a smile. Hey what would you have done be professional? Fuck. That.

"MICHAEL!" They all shouted in happiness. They all started poking me and grabbing me to make sure that I was really alive. It did not feel pleasant.

"Ow, easy guys. I'm alive, but I'm still really sore." I said with a laugh. I looked at Dax who was standing in the same place the whole time. "You've got some explaining to do, pal." I then proceeded to punch him in the face. Next I grabbed him by his shirt. "That was for going after my friends. Now talk!" I order.

"Very well. I suppose you've earned it. First of all, my name is Dax Williams. I'm your brother." I nearly shit myself when I heard that. I have a brother? Wait a minute...

I punched him in the face again "You've got a weird way expressing brotherly love. I mean you fucking killed me!"

"I'm sorry for that. I merely wanted to see if my brother was as strong as I had heard. And the rumors were wrong, you're stronger." My apparent brother complimented.

"How did you find out that I was your brother anyway?" I asked as I released him from my grip.

"You donated blood two years ago remember? I donated not too long ago and I was told that my DNA was similar to yours and asked if I was related to you. That's when I started looking for you. I had found the head of the orphanage you were placed in and she told me about your experience three years ago and that's when I knew that you were my brother. My older brother to be precise." Great my LITTLE brother killed me. "When I heard what happened between you and Alex I decided that I would help you however I could. Which brings us to now."

"You're gonna help me fight Alex?" I questioned. I was finding all of this hard to believe. Why didn't my parents say anything about Dax while I was dead? I repeated what I just thought out-loud. "They probably just assumed that you already knew about me or something. That or our parents are as forgetful as I remember."

"So how long were you with them? Our parents I mean."

"Up until their death, which was a year or two after my birth."

"Wait time out! You told us you never knew your parents!" Gin stated what everyone else was surely thinking.

"Crazy shit happens when you die Gin. Apparently meeting your dead parents is on that long list of crazy shit." I turn back to Dax "So you want to help me kick Alex's ass huh?"

He nodded and said "Yes. I want to be helpful to my older brother. Please big brother let me help!" Apparently he was the kind of brother who wanted to impress his brother at every chance he got.

"Easy there, muchacho. You can help but you need to promise me one thing. You do what I say, when I say it." I said sternly. I wasn't going to be the douchbag brother I was just pissed that my LITTLE brother just killed me back there.

"Of course. Just tell me how I can help and I'll do it." My brother said energetically.

I nodded and said "Good. We'll enroll you as a student later. But for now..." I turned to the others and asked in a stupid tone "Can someone help me to my room. I'm really hurt, and feel nothing but pain in my entire body." Mizore came up to me and put my arm over her shoulder and started helping me back to my room. Before we left I told Dax that he could move into my room tomorrow after school, cause I wanted that all to Mizore alone. I wanted to see what she has to say about me confessing my feelings to her.

When we got to my room I told Mizore to help me get to my bed. I felt much better as I sat on my bed. Dying take a lot out of a guy. Mizore say next to me and we sat in silence for a few minutes before I said "About what happened. Ya know when I died..." She was still silent so I continued "I'm sorry I put you in the same position I was in three years ago." She was still silent and I was getting a little sick of the silence. "Come on Miz..." I put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly "Say something to me. Anything about what I sai-" I was cut off by her crashing her cold lips onto mine. This was something I was not expecting. Nevertheless I greatly enjoyed the kiss. I placed my hands on Mizore's hips and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The After what felt like days, but was really thirty seconds or so, we broke apart for air. "What was that for? I mean I'm not complaining but... What was that for?" I asked still in shock.

"Because... I love you too." Those words played in my head over a million times but I still couldn't believe what she just said.

"Mizore... Are you serious?" I asked.

"You tell me." She pulled me in for another kiss. This one was even better than the first one. Mostly because it lasted longer. That and she used tongue. Her lips may be cold but they felt fucking great, that's probably cause I prefer the cold over heat. We kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart again.

"What brought this on?"

"Well, I did tell you that I was developing strong feelings for you."

"But I didn't think you loved me. I thought you just liked me more than normal." I revealed my thoughts, putting emphasis on love and like.

"Yeah but, when you saved me again... I started thinking about the other times you did. Almost every time, you almost died make sure I was safe. It took until now for me to realize how I really feel about you." She placed her head on my chest. I couldn't sit up anymore so I fell back on my bed with her head on my chest. "I love you." Now I was secretly pinching myself to make sure this was actually happening. The pain was to real to be fake.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. "One hell of a day, huh?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Well it wasn't all bad."

"I died." I reminded with another laugh.

"You also met your long lost brother, met your parents, and you got a girlfriend." She kissed my cheek when she reminded me that she was my girlfriend.

"I rest my case. Today was one hell of a day." I restate before kissing the top of he head. I then noticed that she fell asleep. I looked at her face and saw that she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and laid her flat next to me. "But it was also the best day ever." I said to myself as I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**LONGEST chapter have ever fucking written in ANY story! Worth it, totally worth it. All five thousand or so words was worth it. I know I kinda sucked on the romance and the death stuff, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review it helps me out a lot. In the next chapter Mike gets to know his new brother.**

**Next Time: Brotherly Bonding**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Brotherly Bonding

**OC's are mine**

**Time to respond to reviews.**

**vincent the vizard: Well since they're practically at war... I'm obviously gonna make them annoy each other. There's no other way.**

** : Just bear with me nellis, I've got it all figured out. You'll see why I have two Nephilim working together. And I'm just gonna give out a better description of Tsukune's true firm: red demon wings, short claws, fangs, other than that the rest of his appearance is the same.**

**Lucarai: Thanks man. And I'll meet ya there just gotta post this chapter**

**XJ26483: How did you know that I was gonna do that? Are you me by any chance, therefore you knew my plan?**

**Okay now today the two brothers get to know each other. Among other things.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**69 days (HA! I'm so immature)**

The four days that followed were pretty slow. For the most part I spent my time in my room, waiting for my wounds to heal. In fact they still weren't fully healed, the pain that I felt still felt fresh. I could still go to my classes but I needed help getting there. Pretty much all I couldn't do was train with the others. That being said I left Dax in charge of their training. I mean I was in no shape to train them, and thanks to my brother I'd be out of commission for another two days or so. If it were any other monster I'd be ready to go again, but since I got my wounds from another Nephilim it's take more time for them to heal.

Now it wasn't so bad spending time in my room. Every day Mizore would drop by and keep me company. And by keep me company I mean we made out A LOT! The only real bad problem about being out of commission was that the others would come by and complain, cause apparently Dax was stricter than I am when he trained them. He had them do the warmup exercises ten times and yelled at the stupidest things. Compared to Dax I was going easy on them.

We also enrolled Dax at the school the day after the incident. The headmaster allowed him to wear his usual clothes like me since Dax was my brother. We also had him move into my room. And while I couldn't train with the others, I tried my best to stay in just simply did pushups and all the basic shit. Mizore told me that I shouldn't put any strain on my body like that, but I went at it anyway, no matter how much blood got on my floor. But Mizore was so against it she actually froze me once when she walked in on my exercising.

Anyway, today I was in the middle of my workout, I was hanging upside down from my pull up bar and was pulling myself up. Like I said before, my wounds opened up slightly and some blood rolled down my chest. That was when Mizore walked in. "Are you seriously trying to kill yourself!?" As you can tell she's not very happy with me still straining my body. And the blood and sweat rolling down my body wasn't helping.

"I'm fine... Mizore... You don't... Need... To worry about me." I said in between each rep.

"Well seeing as how I'm your girlfriend, and your bleeding again, I think I have the right to worry about you." She's been playing that card since she learned that I still exercise like this.

I flipped back onto the ground and grabbed the towel I left on my desk. "Mizore, it's been four days and the worst that's happened is that my wounds open and I bleed a little." I said as I wiped the sweat and blood off my chest and moved closer to her. "That's not gonna change. Trust me I'm not kicking the bucket anytime soon."

She looked at the ground and said "I just... I've been a little scared since your fight with Dax. I'm scared that I'll use you again like I did before." I put a shirt on and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mizore... I understand your scared. But if I was worried about dying while I do this I wouldn't be doing it. Don't worry Mizore, you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I kissed her head before I let her go.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I heard an all to familiar voice say. I looked past Mizore and saw my little brother, Dax, just outside the door to our room.

"As a matter of fact you were." I responded, slightly annoyed.

"Good, you're not busy."

"Why you little!" Mizore started laughing. Apparently she found mine and Dax's "brother love" funny.

"I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together. Get some bonding done." He suggested as he leaned in the desk.

"Maybe later." I said as I turned back to Mizore.

"No, you should spend some time with your brother. It'll be good for both of you." The fact that Mizore agreed with Dax was kind of surprising. When he first got here she wasn't to fond of him. Seeing as how he killed me and all.

"But Miz-"

"No buts! Have some fun with Dax. Then later tonight I'll come by and keep you company."

"Fine, MOM." I may not have known my mother long but Mizore was sure sounding like a mother. She's lucky I love her. She kissed me goodbye and I turned back to my brother.

"So... What did ya have in mind?"

"I thought we could just walk around the forest. Get to know each other."

"Okay. Let me get my jacket and we can go." I grabbed my jacket and we left.

When we got to the woods we mostly just took awkward glances at each other. I mean you're all alone with a brother who you've never known about, what would you do? Finally Dax broke the silence "So how tough is Alex?"

"Stronger than you'll ever know. I fought him not long ago and I was only able to cut his hand off and it only came off AFTER I passed out from exhaustion." I explained. I saw his eyes widen a bit. "What?"

"Does Alex have a patch of red hair while the rest is silver?" How the fuck did he know that!?

"How the fuck do you know that!?"

"I fought him." He said nonchalantly as I almost explode with anger.

"And you couldn't tell me until now!?" I asked. He's been here for half a week and he hasn't bothered to tell anyone, not even his own brother, about this!? What the fuck!?

"I didn't know it was him." Okay he's way to calm about this.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He came by to a bar I normally went to about a week ago and-"

"Hold it! What were you doing at bar? Your 15!"

"Calm down, I only had soda no booze." He continued his story "Anyway he came up to me and offered me to join his little "club" and he didn't take my response to well. Luckily I got the better of him and won our fight." He looked at me and saw my angry anime face. "What?"

"Nothing." My expression returned to normal. "So... what do ya think of Yokai Academy?"

"It's nice. Much better than being alone."

"Yeah, I thought that too when I met Tsukune and the others." I then asked the question that I'd been meaning to ask since I learned he was my brother. "What were our parents like?"

"Well Dad was as tough as nails. He was stronger than both of us put together. But seeing as how he was married to an angel he was very paranoid. He was always worried about us and what would happen if some unhappy demons found us. Because if that we moved around a lot." He sounded kinda happy as he talked about our parents.

"What about mom?"

"Mom was great. She never worried about anyone finding us, she just knew that we'd be alright. But she still kept us safe and happy. I remember her sometimes crying. I actually think she was crying over you. She'd sometimes call your name. I didn't know who you were then cause at the time I hardly knew you."

"How do you remember them?"

"Sometimes in my sleep I thought I heard and saw them in my dreams. Soon I realized that I was reliving my memories before they died." Lucky bastard. "What was life like for you before... ya

I looked at Dax, then to the sky. "It was great. I may have only had two friends, but they were all I needed to be happy. They were the family I never had. But even brothers who aren't related by blood argue. Mine and Alex's was just a little more... Intense." I proceeded to tell him about what Me, Alex, and Sabrina would do to have fun.

"Damn." I got the feeling that he felt my pain and he felt sorry for me.

"Don't be fooled though. I'm still happy. Cause now I've got the others as my friends." I placed my hand on his shoulder "And now I've got my family back." He smiled then his eyes widened.

"MOVE!" Dax pushed me down and a flash of lightning struck the ground we were standing on earlier.

"The hell!?" I asked. Once we got up we saw that someone had punched the ground where we were standing. He was a male maybe a little older than us. He had blonde hair that was really spiked up, a blue unzipped hoodie showing off his scarred chest, black tattered skinny jeans, blue sneakers, he had blue eyes, and he was fucking ripped. He stood up and turned to us with an evil smile.

"YOU!" He pointed at me "You Michael Williams?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm also the guy who's gonna rearrange your live and your appendix for trying to kill me." I threatened as I summoned my sword.

"And I'm his brother."

"You need to work on making an impression on your enemies dude." I say a little disappointed that he didn't make a smartass remark. I turned back to our attacker "And just who the hell are you Fucknut?"

"I'm Sean Knight, your killer!" He moved at speed equal to Dax in his true form. He tried to punch me in the face but I kicked his hand away, spun him around, and drop kicked his back. He went for another attack, only this time he went for Dax. He blocked the attack with his two swords, but not cutting his skin, and kicked his stomach.

"The way you were portraying yourself, you made it sound like you can fight." Dax remarked putting his blades on his shoulders. That's my brother.

"Let's see what my friend has to say about that." After Sean said that a heard stomping coming our way. There was only one person I knew capable of making the ground shake. I turned around and started charging the incoming Wolf, in his true form. I dodged his attacks and cut his legs like the last time we fought.

"Hey, Wolf, buddy! Missed ya boy. Love the eyepatch." I mocked.

"You know what else your gonna love?" He gestured his head behind me. I turned around and saw Sean coming at me now in his true form. He was apparently a Raijuu. An S class monster that was quick and controlled electricity. He disappeared and reappeared so it was hard to tell where he was going to attack. He actually would have hit me if it weren't for Dax appearing in front of me to block the attack. I turned my attention back to Wolf and stood back to back with my brother.

"You take Sparky and I take the overgrown fur ball?" I suggest.

"Of course."

**BGM: Revelation by American Pearl**

He flipped over Sean and tried to attack him from behind but the Raijuu was too fast. Sean used his speed to move to Dax's side and kicked him in the face. I could tell now that he was just toying with us before. Dax caught himself and pushed off the tree he was about to hit. He tried to attack Sean with his swords but the Raijuu kept dodging and countering with his own punched and kicks.

Wolf kept swiping his claws at me and I dodged every attack. But it was pretty hard to fight with my injuries. He started breathing fire on me. I jumped up and landed on back. I was about to stab his back but he started moving around trying to shake me off. It actually worked. But I managed to cut him on my way down. I landed flat on my back, right where Dax stabbed me when he killed me. That pain was unbearable. I started grunting in pain. Wolf took this opportunity to place his paw on top of my body. He started putting more and more pressure on my body. Just as my bones began to crack a fireball struck Wolf in the face, causing him to take his paw off of me. I turned to see that the others had come to save the day.

"Mind if we join in?" Moka asked.

"This supposed to be a family matter, so yeah." Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore came over to help me with Wolf while the others helped Dax.

Mizore froze Wolf's legs in place while the Moka and I started attacking his face with our punches and kicks while Tsukune shot fireballs at him.

Meanwhile Dax's group was now having better luck attacking Sean. Gin and Kurumu held him in place while the two witches used multiple magic attacks to hit him and Dax used his speed to gust up air slashes with his swords.

Back to my group Wolf broke free from Mizore's ice shackles and started breathing fire at her. "NO!" I shouted as I jumped down to her position. I transformed into my true form and used my gravity powers to shift the direction of the fire to Tsukune, making him stronger. "Hit him with everything you got Tsukune!" I commanded as I held Wolf in place with my gravity powers. Tsukune hit him where I previously cut the Amarok. The giant wolf howled in pain and I slammed him to the ground.

With Dax, the others released Sean and Dax started stabbing him in multiple places, mostly his legs to limit his mobility. He stabbed his left leg and right arm and tossed him to where I slammed Wolf down. I charged my energy slash and Dax started charging his own energy slashes. Before we could attack Wolf lifted his head and used his fire breath again. Dax and I were forced to unleash our attacks in order to prevent the fires from reaching us. There was a large plume of smoke and when it settled the two monsters were gone. "FUCK! Got away again!" I cursed.

**BGM end**

Dax put his hand in my shoulder and said "We'll deals with them later. Right now we need to rest. You especially, what with almost getting crushed."

I put my arm on his shoulder as well "Thanks for saving my ass back their, little brother." I said with a smile filled with pride.

"What are brothers for?" He asked with a smile. I wasn't to find of him at first, but now I'm glad that I've got Dax for a brother. I'm glad that I have a living relative in general. We released each other and started heading back to our room.

Dax started leaving once we got in. Said he wanted to get his wounds checked out by the nurse. Soon after he left I heard a knock at my door. I just assumed it was Dax. "You don't have to knock dude the door's-" I cut myself when I opened the door and saw Mizore standing there.

"I'm not a dude." She joked.

"Obviously." I said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt a small jolt of pain. "Owowow!" I grunted. Mizore immediately let go of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine just a little sore. Wolf was kinda stepping on me when you guys got there." She looked down and sad when I said that so u surprised her by picking her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. It hurt a little but I held back my grunts of pain so I wouldn't worry her more.

"Geez, you scared me." She said with a small laugh.

"You loved it." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love YOU." She gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her cold lips still felt great against mine. I put my left hand on the back of her head in order to deepen the kiss. She licked my bottom lip, asking permission for me to open my mouth. I gladly did so and she slid her tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance for a few seconds, which ended in my victory. Soon after that we broke apart for air.

Then I layer us flat on my bed and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"What do you mean you failed!?" I scolded my worthless soldiers. I had sent Nick and Sean after Michael so he'd be outnumbered but they revealed to me that they still lost to him.

"We're sorry boss. But he had this other guy with him, then his other friends came to save them." Sean explained as he and Nick sat on their knees before me.

"This other guy you mentioned... What did he look like?" I asked.

"Fucker had black spiky hair, a cross necklace, wristband, and two swords." Nick described. My eyes widened in anger. I stabbed the ground below me also in anger.

"You mean to tell me the other Nephilim has joined him!?" I asked in anger. They began shaking in fear and didn't answer. "ANSWER ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!"

"Y-Y-Yessir!" They answered.

"Get out." I commanded as I turned around. I could sense they didn't leave. "NOW!" I heard their footsteps as they ran out of the room. I started pacing, thinking about the advantage that Michael has just gained. I decided that I had been putting off my training long enough. I was going to start again when my hand grew back but I could not delay this any longer. I also contemplated my next attack on Michael. Sean and Wolf mentioned how he saved the ice woman. It seemed he cared deeply for her do I decided that I'd hit him where it hurts, his heart.

* * *

**There's another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review I greatly appreciate it. And if you don't know the BGM I used, it's the song that played when Goku launched Cooler into the sun in Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge. In the next chapter Michael gets back to training.**

**Next Time: Back In Charge**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Back In Charge

**OCs are all I own here**

**Imma respond!**

**XJ26483: I wanted to make Dax and Mike be the kind of brothers that almost everyone can relate and appeal to. I'm glad to see it's working so far. And you will get your wish my friend.**

**Lucarai: I'm actually glad you told me about this cause I've been worried about that for a while. I've been refreshing my brain on the series so I hope I've gotten better. Thank you.**

** : In terms of strength I agree that I'm kinda fucking up with the class system. But I believe that winning any fight also requires a strategy. Hell it works for me in any fight I've been in. But that's why I'm making it so that even Tsukune can beat Wolf at least. And you also have to remember that Michael's been training them so they CAN beat an X class monster like Wolf. And I didn't say Michael WAS crippled, I said his bones were STARTING to CRACK. So at best he had a few broken ribs.**

**I'd also like to thank mokashinigami for favoriting and following this story and also for the encouraging PM that made my day. Thank you mokashinigami.**

**I couldn't think of much for this chapter so it'll be a little stupid. Sorry guys, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**67 days**

I was finally ready to get back to training with the others. When I told everyone I'd be back in charge they were thrilled. But come on how bad could Dax have been that they prefer my training? Anyway all of my injuries were finally closed so I could finally move freely and with ease. After our usual Newspaper Club meeting, we headed to our usual training grounds. But when we got there, I didn't see our training grounds, I saw a wasteland. Just what did Dax have them do!? Go to war with each other!? Since it was too late to change locations, we worked with what we had and started our warmup run. Since Dax was with us now him and I were pretty much the same speed.

"Hey, bro!" My little brother called.

"Sup?"

"How about we make todays training interesting." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do ya mean?"

"Whoever gets the better of the other in the tournament session today, has to run around the school naked, in front of everyone!" Holy shit my brother's more of a deviant than me.

"You're on! There's NO way I'm letting you beat me again!" I taunted.

"We'll see." Then he picked up the pace and left me behind. I growled in annoyance cause I wasn't losing to him in THIS either. So I picked up the pace and appeared next to him. You could see the competitive sparks between us. After our run we continued to our pushups, where Dax and I competed in that as well. We pretty much competed throughout the whole warmup. Finally we got to the tournament, portion of training. Dax and I wanted to get to the final round but we also made sure to give the others a workout. There were actually some close calls where either me or Dax would almost lose. But we both made it.

I took off my jacket and we just stared at each other for a few seconds in our fighting stances with our swords, waiting for the other to attack. "Why are they just standing there?" Kurumu asked on the sidelines.

"They're waiting for the right moment. The slightest shift in the wind can make all the difference with those two." Moka answered. She was right too, we were both waiting for just the right time. Once again you could see the sparks coming from our eyes. Not only that, but you could taste the tension. Not feel, taste! Just as Moka said, once the wind shifted the right way we attacked.

**BGM: Fight On (from FF7: Advent Children)**

Dax used the wind to his advantage and used it to increase his speed. But I was still able to block his attack. He attacked me again with his right sword but I managed to kick it out of his hand. "Hey! Watch watch what you're doing!" Gin shouted as the sword almost landed on his foot.

"Sorry." I apologized. Dax was so focused on losing his sword he forgot that he was fighting me. Since he wasn't paying attention I kicked his other sword into a nearby tree, and I started swinging mine. He stepped away, getting closer to the sword that almost hit Gin. Before he grabbed his sword I cut his right arm and blood began to spurt out for a little.

"So not fair dude!" He whined as he stepped away from me.

"All is fair in live and war, little brother. And this... is war!" I readied my sword again as Dax went to pull his other sword out of the tree. He swung and flipped his swords in his hands and charged me again. I blocked most of his attacks, with the few exceptions of him occasionally stabbing my shoulders. I worked through the pain and went for another attack. I cut his chest a little, but it wasn't that deep because he backed away. He threw his left sword at me, like that would work. I raised my sword to deflect it, but when I lowered it Dax was gone. Knowing my brother by now I knew he was behind me. I turned around to see that I was right. I raised my sword to block his sword, but he managed to slightly cut my right arm as I raised my sword.

We stood there, in a standoff. Neither one of us letting up. I removed my right hand from my sword and punched Dax in the face, causing him to stumble back. I kicked the sword that Dax threw at me and caught it in my right hand. "My turn to throw shit!" I threw the sword, but he caught the sword in his hand in a reverse grip. "Or you can just catch it like an asshole." I grumbled in disappointment.

"How's about we kick it up a notch?" I know where this shots going. And I fucking LOVE IT!

"Oh no." Mizore said in her normal monotone voice.

"Bring it!" We both transformed and both of our worlds struggled for control. They kept shifting back and forth. We started in Swift World and Dax used his speed to run up to me and started repeatedly punching me in the face. We shifted to Blood World and I used my gravity powers to cut his arms and legs a few times. Then I decided to be a dick and just head butted him, causing him to fly backwards. Dax stopped himself by stabbing his swords into the ground, as Swift World activated again. He started running again, but Blood World took over again so I stopped him with my gravity powers again. I kicked him into the air. While I could have kicked him out of the stratosphere with my powers I just kept him a few dozen miles in the air. I used my powers to send him plummeting back down, making him crash into the dirt like a meteor.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Apparently Gin thought that this was fun to watch. Well it was more fun to actually fight.

Dax got out of the ground and looked at me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. "Let's wrap this up! No weapons, no powers, just fists." I dropped my sword and raised my fists.

"Couldn't agree more." Dax raised his fists as I did and we ran towards each other. I made the first attack and punched Dax in the face. Then I swiped his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. I got on top of him and started wailing on his face. Dax kicked me off of him and now I was on the ground. He picked me up from my shirt and pinned me to a tree. Dax started smashing his knee into my stomach, causing me to cough up some blood. I caught his last attack with my own knee and head butted him again.I started throwing punches and kicks at him again, but he just blocked and countered.

I heard the others cheering each of us on. Out if the corner of my eye I noticed that Kurumu and Mizore were just sitting there. Mizore was staring at me and Kurumu stared at Dax. Moka wasn't cheering either but she doesn't seem like the type to cheer anyway.

Dax and I each took a few steps back and we both smiled in satisfaction as we thought the same thing again. With multiple cuts on our bodies and blood dripping from our heads, we charging towards each other one last time our fists ready to hit each other one last time.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!"

We punched each other in the face with the last of our strength but we still kept our satisfied smiles on our faces. We stood there for a few seconds and we both fell to the ground.

**BGM end**

We weren't unconscious but we were pretty fucking close. We rolled onto our backs and looked at the sky. "That... was fucking... awesome!" I said in between tired breaths.

"Yeah. Better than... our last fight." Dax agreed. I raised my hand in front of his face.

"Good fight... Brother." Dax gripped my hand tightly with his own.

"You too... Brother." The others started walking up to us. Mizore helped me up while Kurumu helped Dax.

"Great fight you two!" Kurumu congratulated us.

"Yeah! Much better considering no one died this time!" Gin joked. Gotta admit it was kinda funny.

"Well, I think I came close." I said. It was not a lie.

"You should probably get done rest. You just got better and you don't want to be out of commission for another week." And here I am thinking Moka's real self didn't have a sense of humor.

"We don't know the meaning of rest. Right bro?" I asked my brother, not noticing he fell asleep. "Well... I don't know the meaning of rest at least." I laughed.

"Maybe you should rest."

"That joke is only funny once Mizore." I remarked sarcastically.

"Do I need to freeze you again?" That joke's NOT funny.

"Oh man! I'm really wiped. Maybe I should get some rest." I said faking a yawn. I love Mizore but I don't love being frozen.

"Come on, Mizore. Let's take these fighting fools to their room." Kurumu said as she started dragging Dax back to our room. Mizore nodded and started walking. I picked up my jacket on the way back and placed it on my shoulder.

After we were placed in our beds Mizore gave me a kiss goodbye and the two girls left. I then heard that Dax had woken up. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"That match was a draw right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Since neither of us won... What do we do about the bet?"

"There's only one thing TO do."

* * *

**66 days**

The next day before school started, everyone was welcomed by the sight of two naked dipshits running through the school. Those dipshits were me and my little brother. Since we both lost we came to a decision that we'd both streak through the school. This is not how I pictured me EVER spending my morning. Especially with my brother. We both had the reddest faces in history as we streaked through Yokai Academy. And to make it worse, people took pictures and recorded us.

"Maybe we should have forgotten about the bet." Dax said as we ran past a group of students. I simply hit him on the head.

"Next time you decide to make a competition out of training... DON'T!" As I said that we passed by our friends. Not how I imagined Mizore seeing me naked for the first time. Even our friends took pictures of us. Everyone except Moka that is. Her face was almost as red as ours. Almost.

And as we ran past the others, I got the feeling that we'd never hear the end of this.

* * *

**Like I said a little stupid. But I still hope you guys liked it. I hope I did a better job with Mizore but I'll leave that up to you guys. And I'm sorry for not including the others as much, even though I hardly include them anyway and I apologize for that, but this was another chapter for Mike and Dax bonding. **

**And for those of you that don't know this already, since it's summer break for me I'm gonna be out of town for a while. I'm gonna be out of town from July 30 to August 13. That being said I may not be able to update cause my relatives don't know what Internet is. I'll probably get a few chapters in for this story and my Persona story cause I may or may not have Internet and my grandmother's house, but don't expect any miracles. Until then I'll update as much as I can and as fast as I can.**

**In the next chapter I'll be changing shit up and I'm not gonna tell you how. So HA!**

**Next Time: Changing Shit Up**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Changing Shit Up

**I only own my OCs**

**Review responses!**

** : I can tell you didn't fully read the story because if you did you'd have known that I did have Moka in the story. Granted I didn't make it that obvious but she was in there. And if not being mentioned someone is in a story than Yukari and Ruby weren't there either. And if it's not to much to ask nellis, can you stop comparing Tsukune to Balrog? It was fine at first but now it's a little annoying. Sorry if I'm kinda sounding like a dick, I don't mean to.**

**Lucarai: Yeah that chapter was more of a test to see where I stand now with Mizore's speech so I didn't write much. And yeah I'm trying to keep in mind that she's quiet but I'm usually used to typing less quiet characters so it may take me some practice. Thanks for letting me know.**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks for the luck man, but I don't leave until the end of July.**

**Now to change up my shit! Some may not like what I do cause it's pretty cliché, but I wanna do something other than have them train and/or fight. So, enjoy.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**56 days**

I was right, Dax and I are never gonna hear the end of our little streaking adventure. For the past ten days, one way or another, we'd be reminded of it. Not to mention we were placed in detention all week, so that wasn't fun. Every time I'd be reminded of our little stunt, I'd proceed to hit my brother.

We were in the middle of homeroom and people were snickering and staring at either me or Dax. Since I knew why I hit my brother next to me. "From now on I make the bets." I whispered as he rubbed his sore head.

"Yessir." Because of him I can't have a normal conversation with Mizore. Or anyone for that matter. Eventually our streaking stunt is brought up.

The bell rang and I was fucking out of there. I'd always go straight to my room after school. But this time something caught my eye on the announcement board that made me stop. Some other students were gathered around the board so I shoved them aside. And I found the answer to mine and Dax's problem. On the board was a sign up sheet for a music competition. I smirked and headed to find some band mates.

Within about fifteen minutes I had Dax, Gin, and Tsukune in my room. I filled them in on my plan and Dax was the only one who seemed pleased. Gin and Tsukune had the "fuck no" faces.

"I can understand Dax, by why Gin and I" Tsukune asked.

I pointed at him and said "Because you still owe me for making you a demon..." I shifted my finger and pointed at Gin "And if you don't do it, all the girls will know about your secret peeping spots."

"Not cool, man!" Gin shouted.

"Look, Dax and I have had enough of being reminded of our little "incident" and we can't do this alone. And think of it this way..." I put my arm around Gin's shoulder and continued "All girls love rockstars and they'll be swarming you Fido." That caused him to smile in joy. Perverts, the easiest people to negotiate with. Then I put my arm around Tsukune's shoulder "And I'm sure Moka will look at you in a totally different way and move those lips of hers from your neck to your own lips." Tsukune's face lit up just like Gin's. Guys in love, the second easiest people to negotiate with. "So... you boys in, or what?"

"Hell yes!" They shouted in unison.

"Great! Now, does anyone not know how to play an instrument?" I asked.

"I've been playing guitar for a few years." That's my brother!

"I can play the drums pretty well." Gin stated. Never really expected that.

"I can't really play anything." Tsukune said a little embarrassed.

"Well I know a thing or two with the bass, so I guess I could teach you a few things." Dax offered. And I'd also play guitar while also providing the agreed that we'd practice in the music room whenever we can after school, so that we'd be ready for the competition in two weeks.

* * *

**42 days**

We told the girls about the competition but we left out the part about us actually performing. We met in the music room to go over the song one more time just to make sure it was perfect. It wasn't easy helping Dax teach Tsukune the bass but we did it. For the most part we just taught him the one song were playing and two others in case he got asked to play a song, which I'm certain would happen.

Once we finished our practice run we were called back to the auditorium. I could tell the guys were getting nervous, hell I was too. No matter how many times you perform you'll always end up nervous. The whole performance depends on whether or not you let your nerves get the better of you. They announced our names as we walked towards the stage: Gin sitting at the drums, Dax and I grabbing our guitars, and Tsukune grabbing his bass. I walked up to the mic and said "We're just a bunch of idiots performing a song. Enjoy." Gin clacked his drumsticks together and after four clacks we started playing Lifeline by Papa Roach.

_(Guitar intro: 26 seconds)_

_When I was a boy_

_I didn't care about a thing_

_It was me and this world and broken dream_

_I was blaming myself_

_For all that was goin wrong_

_I was way out there_

_On the wrong side of town_

_And the ones that I loved_

_I started pushing 'em out_

_Then I realized_

_That it was all my fault_

_I've been looking for a lifeline_

_For what seems like a lifetime_

_I'm drowning in the pain_

_Breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_So I put out my hand_

_And I asked for some help_

_We tore down the walls I built around myself_

_I was struck by the light_

_And I fell to the ground_

_I've been looking for a lifeline_

_For what seems like a lifetime_

_I'm drowning in the pain_

_Breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Is there anybody out there_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair_

_I'm drowning in the pain_

_Breaking down again looking for a lifeline_

_You know a heart of gold_

_Won't take you all the way_

_And in a world do cold it's hard to keep the faith_

_I'm never gonna fade away_

_Yeah_

_(Guitar: 15 seconds)_

_I've been looking for a lifeline (I've been looking for a lifeline)_

_For what seems like a lifetime (For what seems like a lifetime)_

_I'm drowning in the pain_

_Breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Is there anybody out there (Is there anybody out there)_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair_

_I'm drowning in the pain_

_Breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline (Looking for a lifeline)_

Dax and I finished with our guitars, with Gin pounding those drums, and Tsukune playing his bass like a pro. With one final strum (or slam in Gin's case) everyone started cheering. We exited the stage with smiles and a little sweat. We got backstage celebrated with a series of high fives and handshakes. "That was awesome!" Tsukune cheered.

"Way to play that bass, dude!" Gin praised Tsukune.

"Yeah man, you were a natural!" I said giving the fire demon a noogie, to which he laughed and soon begged me to stop. We watched the rest of the show from backstage.

* * *

We may have gotten second place but it seems that everyone forgot about Dax and I running naked through the school. We met up with the girls after to show. Well all except Gin because he was loving the attention his new fan club was giving him. Once we got within ten feet Moka tackled Tsukune to the ground and started sucking his blood. It's a mystery to me how he's got any left. "Great job, you guys!" Kurumu congratulated the only two members left. "Why didn't you tell us you were performing?" She asked.

"Yeah! It would have been nice to know our friends were forming a band." Yukari remarked.

"First off: that was a one time thing. Second: cause loves drama." Dax said pointing at me. I just ignored him and motioned towards Mizore.

"So, we're ya surprised Miz?" I said in a charming tone.

"Not really." She responded bluntly.

"What!?"

"I was outside your room when you and the others were discussing your plan."

"That's why there was a chill." I mutter to myself.

"So now you're stalking your boyfriend?" Kurumu asked in annoyance. I don't know why, but the thought of Mizore stalking me is kinda cool. Kinda cute too.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Wow for an ice woman, Mizore sure can burn people when she wants.

"What'd you say, ice bitch!?" Kurumu asked readying her claws. Okay, normally I'm all for a cat fight but Kurumu looked ready to kill her.

"Break it up ladies! Declare hunting season on each other another time!" I said holding back Mizore and Dax held Kurumu. We may be Nephilim but it was almost impossible to keep the two of them from killing each other. Eventually they calmed down.

"Fine." Kurumu huffed in defeat. Mizore merely sighed. We released them and then I realized that Moka and Tsukune were still on the floor, and it looked like Tsukune was losing his color.

"Should we pry her off I him before he dies?" I asked.

"I think it may be a bit late for that." Dax stated. We still managed to get Moka off of Tsukune.

"Someone, other than Moka, take Tsukune back to his room." Kurumu commanded. Dax raised his hand and threw Tsukune over his shoulder and carried him back to his room.

"I better head back too. Later ladies." I gave Mizore a kiss on the cheek and left.

When I returned I saw that Dax was already there on his bed, reading a book. I laid on my bed and prepared to fall asleep. "Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it just get colder in here?"

"Mizore!" After I called her name I heard footsteps fade from outside our room. "Better?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Not my best chapter, actually probably my worst. But I wanted to do something different and this was all I had. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been depressed and wasn't motivated to post anything. So I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter where I have no idea what to do. If you guys wanna give me an idea and I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due. Just message me and I'll start typing.**

**Next Time: ?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Progression

**I only own my OCs**

**First off the credit for this chapter idea goes to XJ26483. Thanks man.**

**Review Responses!**

**XJ26483: Again thanks for the all the ideas, hope ya like it.**

**Lucarai: I didn't wanna do the chapter in all honesty but what was the only thing that I could think of. Good to hear that I'm doing better with Mizore still. And come on, who DOES like those kind of songs?**

**te nellis: How does it make you right? Because she had two lines in the last chapter that make you right about her not being in the last chapter? If I'm going talking about the wrong thing, let me know cause I don't wanna be a TOTAL asshole. And let me rephrase myself what I said before: can you not please not compare Tsukune to anyone in general? That'd be great. Thank you again.**

**This chapter is in Alex's POV, and is gonna be really short. But I hope you guys like it.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**41 days**

I had been training myself in multiple ways since I learned that the mysterious Nephilim, Dax, had joined Michael and his worthless friends. I trained my body, my mind, and my spirt. I was doing fine but I'd be better if I had my other hand, though it should regenerate soon. I had also recruited some other monsters and demons, most of then were no lower than C class but the others were usual S or X class. I've even recruited a vampire and a couple if werewolves. Monsters who would prove very useful.

I had been planning on how I can seriously hurt Michael. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. It came to my realization that he seems to deeply care for that ice woman, Mizore I believe was her name. If I could just get a hold of her, I'd have that pathetic man in the palm of my hands er... hand rather. I have been sending any fire demon available to use their smoke form to spy on them.

I was in the middle of my meditation in my quarters when Simon came in. "I don't remember giving you permission to enter, Simon." I started not looking at him.

"My apologies sir, but the fire demon you sent out earlier just came back with an update." Simon revealed as I began standing back up. I shoved him aside as I moved to the main hall. I saw the fire demon I sent out, Akira, bowing on one knee.

"You have an update?" I ask with my sword behind my back.

"Yessir! I've recently learned that the ice woman you seek appears to follow HIM quite often. Stalking him, if you would." Akira revealed. Apparently Mike is interested in a stalker.

"Hmm... I see. So now we know when and where we can strike." I thought out loud.

"What do ya mean boss?" That caused me to slice his head off then and there. Others in the room gasped in horror as Akira's head hit the floor.

"Ignorance will not be tolerated here." I said as I cleaned the blood off my blade. I proceeded to open a portal leading to Yokai Academy. "I'll be doing my own stealth mission. I'll return later." I stepped through the portal. I figured I'd get the best information if I collected it myself.

I appeared behind a tree in front of the academy and Michael and his friends were just leaving the building. I peeked out and saw him holding hands with the ice woman. 'So they hit it off, it seems. All the more better when I take her.' I thought to myself as I listened to their conversation.

"Has anyone seen Gin today?" The small witch asked.

"I think he's still dealing with his new fan girls. That concert had to have been the best thing to happen to him." Dax answered.

"Yeah, well if he wants some more I'll gladly give him mine. They're a bigger pain in the ass than Alex." As Michael said that I began thinking of new ways to mutilate him when the time came.

"Come on, they can't be that bad." The small witch remarked.

"Yukari, they're so bad I think I may need a disguise from now on." Michael clearly exaggerated.

"If they come anywhere near you, I'll freeze them." Oh the number of ways to make him suffer by making his girlfriend suffer.

"Thanks but I'd rather not have anyone hurt." Michael said sheepishly. As they moved onward I did as well. We eventually reached the area where I last fought them. I don't remember leaving so much blood on the area. "Alright people! Let's get training underway!" I heard Michael announce. Now I knew that they used this area for training so they're "ready" to "fight" me. Like they stand a chance.

I observed their training from atop a towering tree. I must admit they were stronger, but they still paled in comparison to my strength. I decided that enough was enough, I had what I needed. I opened a portal back home and went through it.

When I returned I found myself looking at an apparent battle between Nick and Sean. It grew my sword at Nick, stabbing his tail and pinning him to a wall, while I ,myself, kicked Sean to the other side of the room. "I expect you two to behave while I'm gone. If I see you two like this again you're dead." I pulled my sword out of Nick's tail and left to think about what I experienced today.

I returned to my quarters and continued my meditation from where I left off. Within about fifteen minutes of meditating I felt a sharp burning pain in my right arm. I stood up and grasped it as hard as I could, hoping that the pain would stop. I gripped tighter and blood started seeping out of my right arm. I closed my eyes and screamed in agony.

Then the pain subsided.

I breathed heavily and slowly released my arm and slowly opened my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that my right hand had grown back at last. I turned my wrist and got used to the feeling. I closed and opened my fist to get rid of the numbness. Simon came rushing to my room "Master! Are you alright!?" I turned around with a malicious smile and looked at my hand. "Master! Your hand is back!" He gasped.

"Yes. It is." I said as I stared at my hand. I grabbed my sword and started swinging it to see if I could still swing with both hands. I was better than ever.

"What is our next move sir?" My advisor asked with a bow.

I was silent for a moment before I turned to him again. "We attack."

* * *

** Told you it'd be short. And no I'm not having Alex return in the next chapter. That's still gonna be a few more chapters away. Thanks again XJ26483 for the chapter idea, once I saw it I knew exactly what to write. And I know what I'm doing in the next chapter. Just read the title.**

**Next Time: Hatred**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Hatred

**OCs are all mine**

**Let's respond to reviews, shall we?**

**Lucarai: I plan on it, thanks dude.**

**XJ26483: I plan to do that, don't know when, but it will be done.**

**te nellis: Yeah forgot to mention in the last chapter but he usually keeps the lower class monsters to make an example if he decides to kill them. And yeah I gotta say I do agree with what you said about Ruby and Yukari.**

**Something very interesting happens in this chapter, but I'll let you guys read and find out.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**40 days**

"I curse the piece of shit who thought finals were a good idea!" I huffed in anger. Yes, it was that time of year. Time for goddamn, motherfucking, cocksucking finals.

"They're not that bad." Yukari said next to me.

"Easy for you to say, you're so smart you got to skip middle school!" Suddenly a lightbulb went off in my head. "Hey, Yukari! Maybe you could help me with my studies, so I don't have to endure summer school. Whaddys say?" I asked trying not to beg.

"Why don't you ask Mizore? Shouldn't a boyfriend study with his girlfriend?" Yukari asked.

"In her words, and not mine, she needs as much help as me." Seeing as how I missed most of the beginning of school, and many days in between, I needed all the help I could get. That being said I actually did start begging Yukari to tutor me. Thankfully no one can resist my begging.

"Okay, I'll tutor you!" People usually got pissed after begging for too long. But hey, it works for me.

"YES! Thanks Yukari! You rock!" I cheered before heading to find Mizore. But I didn't need to look for long. "You can come out from behind the pillar, Mizore." I called and I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Did she say yes?" She asked.

"You didn't hear from behind the staircase?" I slightly teased earning me a glare from my icy girlfriend. I laughed nervously and said "Yeah she said yes. So whenever she gives me a lesson I'll come by and teach you what she taught me." We agreed to that earlier cause we wanted to be alone.

"Then I'll see you after your first lesson?"

"Yep, I'll come by your room after Yukari gives me my first lesson." We kissed each other goodbye and headed to our next class. But as I turned around I found myself frozen, from the waist down. "What the hell!? Mizore! Why freeze me!?"

"Just so you know not to do anything more than studying with Yukari."

"You think in gonna hit on a twelve year old!?"

"See you later."

"WAIT! At least unfreeze me!" I then found myself frozen in place in the hallway. So I started punching the ice and tried moving my legs.

After school I met with Yukari for my first lesson. After we finished, as I left I said to myself "That little witch is teaching shit that college students don't even know. Ow my head." She pumped so much shit into my head that my head actually hurt, I didn't even know that that was ACTUALLY possible. Anyway as I was heading to Mizore's room I felt a presence behind me. It wasn't Mizore, it was something else. I turned around and was greeted by fire. I quickly moved to the right and dodged the fire. My first guess was Wolf, but this power was much more sinister and darker than his. When the flames died down a figure appeared.

It was a male who was a little older than me, maybe mid twenties. He wore a leather vest with three spikes on each shoulder, black bleached jeans, gloves that had a spike on each knuckle, black steel toed boots, his hair was dirty blonde and very messy, no longer than my hair, yellow eyes that almost resembled a cat's but he was no cat type monster. "Dude, if you wanna make a good first impression, shooting fire at someone is not the way to do it. Here's how it's done: face, meet fist." I punched him in the face but I didn't hurt him as badly as it hurt me. This guy had a head of fucking steel and I almost broke my hand. "Okay... Ow!" I shook my hand to numb the pain and the stranger grabbed my throat.

"It takes a lot more than a punch in the face to hurt Leon Saints." The man identified as Leon headbutted me and I hit a tree.

"Then let's try something a little harder, and sharper." I summoned my sword and charged him. As my sword came withing two inches of his head, he grabbed my sword. He started spinning around and I lost my grip on my sword. I landed back on my feet and ran towards him. As I started he threw my sword at me. I grabbed it and I moved closer towards him. But what I did next, I had no intention of doing, I just did it. I cut his fucking head off. "Holy fuck! Um... Whoops, sorry dude." I instinctively apologized to the dead body as it fell to the ground.

"Michael! Are you o-" The others, minus Mizore for some reason, came towards the scene and Tsukune was cut off by the sight of Leon's headless dead body.

"What did you do, dude!?" Gin asked still looking at the body.

"I didn't mean to! I just moved my arm, and the next thing I knew he lost his head!" I defended myself. As we discussed the topic we didn't notice the headless body began changing its shape and form.

"Guys, look!" Ruby pointed at the body and we saw it continue to transform. Leon's body went from his human appearance to some kind of dragon with black scales with small hints of dark red on its face and spiky tail, and he had four claws on each foot. We couldn't tell what kind of dragon he was until the headless dragon body started growing three heads.

"Son of a fuck, he's a fucking hydra!" I pointed out. A hydra was another X class monster whose scales were very durable, it's claws as sharp as my sword, and whose fire breath made Wolf's feel like a small campfire. A hydra also had the ability to grow two more heads every time one was cut off. It was pretty much equal in strength to a Nephilim. Kurumu instinctively readied her claws and cut off one of the three heads. "Kurumu stop! If you cut off a hydra's head two more take its place!" I informed as two more heads emerged.

"Than how do we kill him?" Kurumu asked.

"Lucky for you guys, Greek mythology is my specialty. Tsukune, on my word shoot as much fire as you can! Everyone else, start cutting!" Everyone but me entered our true forms and started slicing heads as fast as we could, but heads just kept growing. By now there were about thirty heads. I studied how fast the heads grew and found a small window. "It takes about three seconds for each head to grow. There's thirty heads everyone cut five, but leave one attached" Everyone started cutting and soon there was only one. "Tsukune, NOW!" Tsukune started blasting fire as we all moved back.

According to Greek mythology Hercules defeated the hydra by cutting off each of the hydra's heads and cauterized the headless stumps to keep more heads from growing. I l told the others to leave the last one attached so I could interrogate this bastard. I moved to the final hydra head and put my sword at Leon's throat. "You've got some explaining to do! Did Alex send you!?" I asked. He was silent. "Answer me or I cut Cauterize your last head!" I threatened.

"Yes. Alex sent me."

"What for!? His last few attacks have had pretty much no purpose, but I can tell there's something different with him sending a hydra!"

He showed his sharp fangs as a means of a smile. "Notice that your girlfriend isn't here?" A portal appeared behind Leon and he whipped me with his tail and ran into it. I stood up with a fearful face and I ran to Mizore's room.

"Please be okay." I said to myself as I approached the girls dorm. I looked behind the building and saw small ice shards. I went behind the building and there was a clear sign of a struggle. There were some burn marks on the walls as well as some claw marks that I could tell belonged to Wolf. The others caught up to me and they were as speechless as me. I found a device similar to the one that Wolf showed me when I first encountered him. I picked it up and a hologram of Alex appeared.

"Good to see you again Mike." The hologram said calmly.

"Where is Mizore you sack of shit!?" I asked in sheer fury. Alex motioned his hand as a means to tell someone to go to him. I few fire demons, with fireballs in their hands, entered the shot. Mizore stood between them in restraints. "Listen to me Alex! If you touch her, I am going to chop your balls off and shove them in your ears!"

"I have no doubt you'll try, and even less doubt you'll succeed." He placed his left hand on Mizore's cheek and started caressing it. "I can see why you're so find of her Mike. You've always had a thing for strong beautiful women." He said as my rage grew.

"I'm going to completely mutilate you, you fucking asshole!" I threatened.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt her... Yet. I just need he so I can... convince you."

"Convince me!?"

"I'm giving you one last chance to join me. This offer goes to Dax and the rest if your friends. Join me and my army, and we will rule EVERYTHING."

I stood in silence for about ten seconds before I said "Go fuck yourself. I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that it'll be replaced with your face, considering your already talking out of your ass." I threatened, trying to contain my anger and sadness.

He stood there with a disappointed look. He snapped his fingers and the fire demons fireballs grew in size and I could tell that the temperature around Mizore escalated from her painful grunts. "I implore you, to rethink your decision." He suggested with a glare.

"The only thing I'm going to rethink, is how I'm gonna rip you a new asshole." Alex went from disappointed to angry. He snapped his fingers again and one of the fire demons burned Mizore. Her screams of pain rang through my ears, giving me more of a headache. It was almost impossible to contain my anger after that.

"I'll be back sooner than expected. My hand has returned to me and when I get there, I am going to wring your fucking neck, until your head pops off. You have one week before I return, so I suggest you start digging some graves, save me the trouble." The transmission ended there. I stood there in silent rage before I shattered the device. As the others came closer to me and as tears rolled down my eyes, I was enveloped in a blood red aura.

**BGM: How Old Is Your Soul by Chombchrist**

My Blood World activated but after I transformed into my usual form, I transformed further.

The nails on my hands and feet became claws a little longer than Tsukune's, I grew three pairs of wings, one pair of black demonic, one pair white angelic, and a pair with a demonic and angelic wing. My hair also spiked up and turned as red as Inner Moka's eyes. My clothes became armor that still revealed my claws, my torso had black armor with spiked shoulder plates, and one big spike on the back of each arm, red glowing plates in each forearm, and in the middle of my chest was a red eye. My legs had three spikes behind each calf and each kneecap having a glowing red armor plate. A helmet formed on my head that still showed my hair and had eyeholes to show off my red eyes, four spikes surrounding my hair, one on the front, back, and both sides of my head, a pointed faceplate that had carved lines to look like fangs.

The aura faded so the others could see me and my Blood World disappeared. I stood there not even looking at this new body. This new armor practically felt like it WAS my skin, only harder. I clenched my fists and the glowing armor plates on my arms and kneecaps glowed brighter and an energy sword formed from each plate if armor. My regular sword appeared behind my back as well as a sword with a mirrored blade (red blade with a black edge). My body started moving on its own and tested this new body and its weapons. I swung my arms and stabbed the trees with my new energy swords. Then I started doing some acrobatic flips and shit to test my agility. I flew to the sky with my wings and looked at the view from the sky, then divebombed to the ground landing on one knee with one fist punching the ground. I retracted my wings and stood back up, facing the others.

"What is this?" Moka asked in slight amazement and/or shock.

"Don't know but its really cool!" Yukari admired. I returned to normal grinned in triumph because of this new power.

"My true form." All this time I thought I was entering my true form when I activated my Blood World, but now I know that what just happened, what I transformed into, THAT was my true form.

* * *

**Told ya something special was happening. So Mizore has been taken, Alex is coming sooner than expected, and Michael has achieved his real true form.**

**Now the reason I moved up Alex's arrival is cause I was running out of ideas leading up to it so I moved it up. The final battle will be separated into numerous parts (don't know how many) and will be great... I hope. But I'm gonna post a few more chapters leading up to the final fight cause I have a great plan in mind. The next title says it all.**

**Next Time: Control**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Control

**OCs are all I own**

**Let's respond to shit!**

**Lucarai: Time will reveal how shit will go down.**

**te nellis: Ya know I sometimes can't tell if you're being sarcastic.**

**And that's done!**

**Something even more special happens today ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**7 days**

When I woke up the next day, I felt different. I felt stronger actually. I put my hands on my face and rubbed the sand out of my eyes. Then I remember everything that happened yesterday. I formed one of my new armored gauntlets and realized that what happened was not a dream. Mizore was taken by Alex's pets and I turned into my REAL true form in my blinding anger and sadness.

"Hey there, tough guy." I heard a voice. I turned my head and saw my brother sitting next to my bed.

"Dax? What time is it?" I asked with a yawn as I rubbed my face.

"Time for class, man. Come on get dressed, we're having a team meeting after school." Dax said as he tossed me my jacket. Guess I fell asleep in everything but last night. I put my jacket on and we left.

* * *

**After school**

I was reminded constantly that Mizore wasn't at school. Be it the teachers calling roll or the students talking about how she wasn't here. I met with the others after school in the Newspaper Club room to discuss what we were going to do. For the most part everyone was still speechless about the events from yesterday.

"Okay guys, what are we gonna do about this?" Tsukune asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Any ideas, brother?" Dax asked.

"We wait to die." I say in a depressing tone. Everyone was shocked at what I said.

"What'd you say?" Kurumu asked me. I stood up and got serious.

"What else can we do guys!? We have a fucking week until Alex comes back. We can handle his lackeys, but there's no fucking chance of us surviving another fight with Alex now! To put it simply: we're fucked on every level!"

"But with your new power-"

"I could barely control my body yesterday! When my body was testing itself I wasn't in control! It moved on it's own, and I could feel that it wanted to have me kill you all when I saw you! Even if I take Alex down, there's NO guarantee that you guys will come back alive if I transform again." I shouted cutting off Yukari. I suddenly felt an increase in power. I looked to my right and saw I flash of silver as I was kicked to the wall. Moka pinned me to the wall with her foot.

"So you'll just let Mizore die because you're afraid of your new powers!? You'll let the woman you love die at the hands of a psyco because you scared!? That isn't the Michael we've come to respect. If you're willing to give up like that because you of your petty fear, I may just have to put you in your place!" The vampire lectured with a glare. "If you're so afraid of losing control of your body, then learn to control it!"

I stood there thinking about what Moka just said. I nodded in understanding. She released her foot from my stomach. I sighed in defeat and said "You're right. You're absolutely right. Thank you, Moka. I needed some sense kicked into me." I turned around and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm taking Moka's advice. I'm gonna learn to control myself. Until then you guys are training as much as possible." I pointed to my brother "You're the drill sergeant." Before anyone could beg me to reconsider I was gone.

I got to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. I decided that this would be where I'd learn to control my powers. I sat down and started meditating. Before I could control my body, I had to train my mind and my soul. After about thirty minutes of that I transformed. This time I could move willingly. I moved around to get a good feel of my new body. I actually felt heavier. I also realized that my armor wasn't just skin tight, it was skin PERIOD. I didn't realize before but my armor was connected to my nerves and it practically WAS thicker, rougher skin. "Not bad." I said hearing my new voice. It was a mixture of my voice and like a much deeper and devilish voice. "Well, let's get started." I said summoning my energy swords, that I have decided to call Plasma Blades, and did some practice swings on the nearby trees. These Plasma Blades are as sharp as my normal sword. So far I had full control, so I proceeded to summon two regular sword and it's mirrored copy. When I took them in my hands I noticed that they felt lighter. I stabbed them into the ground and wanted to test something. I moved to a still standing tree and connected my fist with the bark.

The tree flew off its roots and I learned that my strength was amplified greatly in this form. "Awesome!" I shouted. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I could feel myself losing control of my body.

I heard a voice in my head. "Kill. Murder. Annihilate. Destroy." It repeated over and over. I found myself actually wanting to do those things to everything and everyone I saw and was going to see. I grabbed my swords from the ground and started moving towards the school. As I started moving toward the school I felt something poke my back.

"You're still an angry, out of control idiot." I heard a female voice say. I couldn't respond because I wasn't in control of my voice as well, so I just breathed in a terrifying manner. "Turn around." She demanded. My body did as she instructed but I couldn't see her face because she had a white hood covering her face. "That's a good look for you." She complimented my true form. Whoever this girl was, she seemed to know me. Couldn't guess who considering I've met a lot of girls while I was looking for Alex. My body attacked with one of the Plasma Swords but the girl blocked it with a spear. Then she kicked me. She kicked me in the FUCKING NUTS!

"Why are my nuts magnets for kicks?" I said crouching in pain. Then I realized I could talk again. "Hey, I can talk! WOOHOO!"

"Won't last long though, so I suggest you turn back Mike.". Okay she clearly knows me and I feel awkward for not knowing who she is. I did as she said and returned to normal. "Still as handsome as I remember."

"Uhh... Have we met before?" I asked awkwardly.

"Duh! You, me, and Alex were best friends." No fucking way.

"S-Sabrina!? Is that you!?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and removed her hood. I recognized those blonde highlights anywhere. It really was Sabrina. I stood there for a few seconds in silence and she snapped her fingers in my face. After about three snaps I wrapped my arms around her. "You're alive! You're fucking alive!" I said with a small laugh and tears rolling down my face. I let her go and asked her how she was still alive.

"I'm an angel."

"An angel!? But you should still be dead. I mean... Alex stabbed your heart. How?"

"Angels get two chances at life." She said nonchalantly.

"It's that simple!?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Then why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" I asked while pacing and rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm here to help you kick Alex's ass next week!" She said confidently.

"How did you know he was coming next week?" I asked.

"I saw you and him talk about everything yesterday." Is there anyone from my past who doesn't stalk me!?

"Sooo... You know about me and Mizore then?" I asked. I felt kinda bad for her now, I mean the guys she loves is dating someone else. How would you feel if you were me?

"Yeah, and it's okay. I wouldn't really love you if I didn't want you to be happy." She assured. I still felt bad though. "Anyway, I'm ready to help you and your other friends kick Alex's butt!"

"No." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean "no"?

"I mean you're not fighting Alex. I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." I explained.

"I'm not as hopeless as I was before! Plus I know where Alex is hiding out." Now I was interested.

"Where?"

"I'm not saying unless you let me go with you." This woman is no angel, she's a goddamn devil.

"Fine. But you stay close to me at ALL TIMES. Understand?"

"Yessir." She said sarcastically. "But you'll never guess where he's hiding!" I raised an eyebrow. "He's at the old orphanage!"

"You're fucking with me! He's back at that old building!?" She nodded and I suddenly remembered my current problem "Well we can't go to him anyway. I still need to get control of my new powers as you just saw."

She smiled at me and said "That's another thing I'll be helping you with."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Your transformation got all of its power from rage and sorrow, in fact it got too much and it'll take over your body whenever you transform. Being an angel, I can help you get rid of that excess anger so you can be in control." She had a point. Angels had an ability to withdraw anger from people, if she could do that I wouldn't have to worry about losing control ever again.

"That be awesome! How do we do it?" I asked.

"First you need to transform again."

"What!? But I could attack you again!"

"Don't worry, you had a few minutes of control before. A few minutes is all I'll need." She assured, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gave in and transformed.

"Just hurry." I said spreading my arms.

Sabrina pointed her sword at the eye on the center of my chest. Her spear aeye the eye started glowing brighter and everything went white.

* * *

**?**

I saw nothing but darkness when I regained my sight. I looked around and there was no one around me. All I saw were a few white walls. I started hearing laughter, it sounded like me when I was activating Blood World. I looked behind me and I saw saw, well... Myself. He looked like me in my once assumed true form. "Good to see you... Me." He said in his distorted voice.

"You're me." I pointed out.

"No shit, dumbass. I'm the inner manifestation of all your anger and hatred." My other self explained.

"So you're the reason that I lose control when I transform, am I right?" I asked with a glare.

"That's right kid. And once I'm through with you, I'll be calling the shots forever. I'll make your body mine!" He stated in a sinister tone, summoning his sword. It was the copy of my sword, red blade and all. "Now lay down and DIE!" He attacked me but I jumped out of the way. "HOLD STILL!" He attacked again but I summoned my sword and blocked it. "You're only making it harder for yourself!"

"Just shut up!" I punched him in the face and everything went white again.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the orphanage I used to live in. I looked around the room I was in I saw the kids I grew up with here. I looked to the corner to see that everyone was gathered around, and I knew immediately what was happening. In the corner was me and a bunch of bullies kicking the crap out of me. We were all around five or six years old. I ran up to the corner and saw myself get beaten up "Hey, leave the kid alone!" I shouted trying to grab the leader of the bullies, but my hand went right through him.

"Please, leave me alone!" My younger self begged as he got punched repeatedly.

"Or what? You're to much of a wuss to try and stop me!" The bully said as his lackeys held me in place. As everyone cheered I found myself getting angry. My younger self looked at me and time seemed to stop. His eyes turned red and he said in a distorted voice "No one showed me mercy. No one would help me. I hated everyone."

I found myself fighting my other self again. We were in the same position as we were before. We jumped back and looked at each other. "Look kid, if ya give up now I'll make it quick." My other self offered.

"Just fight me!" I said raising my sword again.

"Your death." We charged each other again. He swung his fist but I caught it, and everything went white again.

I found myself in the building where Alex snapped and turned into a capital A asshole. I saw Sabrina and I on one end of the room and Alex on the other. I witnessed Alex stabbing Sabrina once again and as my younger self caught her, his eyes turned red again and started talking in that distorted voice again "Even when I do make friends, they eventually turn on me or leave me. Everyone can just die!"

I was back to fighting myself again. After I caught his fist he drove his sword into my stomach, but not going through my back. "This could have been avoided, if you just listened. You've only got yourself to blame."

"Shut up dammit!" I said grabbing the hand on his sword ready to pull it out of my stomach. But guess what, shit went white.

Now I was reliving the events from yesterday. I was witnessing Mizore being burned gain and hearing her scream and seeing her cry. The other me crushed the device and transformed. Then he looked at me and said "I can kill anyone I please. I can kill everyone."

Back in the fight against myself I wasn't forcing the blade out of my stomach, I was crushing his hand. Once I broke it he released his grip on the sword and I pulled it out of me. I chucked his sword back at him and it stabbed his stomach and pinned him to one of the white walls. "Just because I was picked on doesn't mean I was hated by everyone." I chucked my own sword at him also stabbing his stomach. "I have friends who will stay by my side no matter what." I said talking about my new friends at Yokai Academy. I walked up to him and said "And I will not stoop so low, as to kill someone out of anger." I punched him in the face one last time and everything went white.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at Yokai Academy. I was laying down on the ground. I was still in my true form when I woke up. I saw everyone in front of me when I stood up.

"Hey, Mike" Gin greeted with a small wave.

"How do ya feel?" Ruby asked. I moved around in my true form for a bit before I responded.

"In control." I looked at Sabrina and said "Thank you, Sabrina."

"What are friends for?" She asked with a smile. I returned to normal and looked at the others.

"So what's the plan?" Gin asked.

"We bring the fight to Alex."

* * *

**I take back what I said before, this is probably the worst chapter I've ever done. Sorry that most, if not all, the logic I used didn't make sense. I just couldn't think of anything, especially for Sabrina. I thought that this chapter would be better, but once I typed everything I knew that it was shit. But I hope that some of you guys enjoyed. To those who didn't I'm deeply sorry. The next chapter may be disappointing to, just a heads up. But what happens is the team makes a plan. After that is where shit gets good again.**

**Next Time: Plan of Action**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Plan of Action

**OCs are mine**

**Surprising reviews!**

**Lucarai: Can't believe you didn't say anything about my fucked up logic in the last chapter. But I'm glad to hear you liked it.**

**te nellis: Only one way to know**

**vincent the vizard: Yeah it's hard to do this but entertaining people is worth the effort.**

**I seriously I didn't get anything about my awful logic? That kinda makes me laugh. But anyway this chapter may be a little short, like less than 1,000 words short, but the beginning of the final battle is after this, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**2 days**

"WOOHOO! This is awesome!"

I was testing my new abilities today. Since I could control myself in my true form now I planned to see exactly what I was capable of. I was testing my abilities one by one, starting with my flying. Today I was testing how high I could get and my flying speed. I was already at 30,000 feet and flying at about eighty mph, and going higher and getting faster. I decided to stop at 100,000 feet and just freefalled down to the ground.

"Damn, Mike! You're like a pro with your flying!" Gin praised as I landed in front of them.

"It's just flying Gin, no big deal." I said with my hands raised.

"Yeah, but you've gotten so much done in such a short amount of time. Alex doesn't stand a chance." Yukari cheered with confidence.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow, when we invade his hideout tomorrow. Speaking of which, we need to discuss how we're going about this." Sabrina remarked.

"And how do you suggest we attack?" Dax asked. Sabrina pulled out a map of why I assumed to be of Alex's hideout.

"I don't remember the orphanage looking like that." I said in confusion.

"His ACTUAL hideout is below the orphanage. I had a friend of mine make this map so we know where we'll be heading."

"Wait so Alex has a mole in his little army?" I asked in shock.

"Yep." Sabrina pointed to a room in the far right. "This is where Alex will be. Mizore will be there as well, my contact has told me that Alex has been keeping her as his personal pet."

"Bastard!" I cursed clenching my fist.

"Calm down. He'll learn his lesson soon." Moka said with her arms crossed.

"Now before we get to Alex there are a few rooms to go through where we'll be going up against his toughest fighters. The farther we go, the tougher the fight will get." Sabrina explained. Those other rooms are probably where we'll fight Wolf and everyone else Alex sent at us.

"The first room is where the Raijuu will be." She said pointing to the first room. She pointed to the second room and said "Here is where his witch will be." She pointed to the third room "And this is where the Amarok and Alex's werewolf advisor will be."

"Wait what about Leon, the hydra?" Ruby asked.

"He's Alex's right hand monster, and he'll be with Alex. He's also my contact."

"That guy's your contact!?" Yukari asked.

"We'll have to split up into different groups when we attack. I suggest that we wait until we get there to decide how we'll attack. But it's mandatory that Michael goes straight to Alex. With any luck Leon will give you a hand and you won't need to transform."

"Sounds good. Any objections?" I asked. No one said anything. "Okay then. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll all meet at the bus stop."

"Who needs a bus, when I can open a portal to take us there!" Sabrina bragged. We decided we'd do just that. Everyone started leaving, until it was just me, Dax, and Sabrina.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, noticing my solemn expression.

"Yeah, I just want this all to be over with." I responded. I turned around and started walking away.

"You sure you're ready, bro?" Dax called out. I turned my head slowly, showing a determined face.

"I've spent three years training for this moment. I was made for this."

* * *

**There's yet another pathetic chapter, sorry for the lack of text. But don't worry, the next chapter is the beginning of the fight against Alex and his army, hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Next Time: Call to Battle**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Call to Battle

**OCs are all I own**

**Reviews and shit!**

**Lucarai: Well when you're right, you're right.**

**te nellis: Oh it will begin, and it will be bloody as shit!**

**Done with that!**

**This chapter is the start of the final battle. Like I said the final battle will be broken up into multiple chapters, still don't know how many I make this shit up as I go. Enjoy my friends.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**2 hours**

"Where is everyone?" I asked Dax. It was almost time to go and do far it was just me, Dax, Sabrina, and Kurumu.

"Come on, give 'em time. We just got here too." Dax responded. After about five more minutes of waiting, the others started to arrive.

"Hi everyone." Moka greeted.

"Is everyone here, then?" I asked. Everyone nodded and I looked at Sabrina "Okay Sabrina, do your thing." She nodded and summoned her spear. A white beam shot out of her spear and the portal opened. I stopped the others from moving to make an announcement. "Okay guys... I'm not gonna be all sappy here, but this is gonna be the toughest fight you will probably EVER face. I'm giving you guys one chance to turn around, and leave. Any takers?" They all stood in place, not moving an inch. "Okay, then." I started to turn until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're SURE you're ready?" Dax asked in concern. I turned around and put my hand on his shoulder as well.

"I told you... I was made for this." I said with a smile. He nodded. "Then LET'S GO!" I shouted as I ran into the portal, the others followed me soon after.

* * *

**1 hour**

We arrived at the orphanage and I just stared at it, remembering the memories that happened here. Sure there were a lot more bad times than good, but I was just happy that I actually had good times here. I stared at the old moss covered building and a look of determination soon appeared on my face. "Okay, Sabrina... How do we get in?" I asked.

"Follow me." She entered the building and led us to the entrance of Alex's lair. Ironically the entrance was in our old room. Sabrina pointed at Alex's old bed and said "Move this." I did as she said and sure enough, there was a secret entrance below.

"Clever bastard." I said before I jumped down.

Before I landed I grabbed onto something so my hard landing wouldn't alert any guards. I looked ahead and it was all clear. The others started jumping down and I caught those who couldn't fly. We moved slowly as we proceeded towards the command room. There we two guards with there backs turned. I looked at Tsukune and motioned him to take one out, while I take the other. I summoned my sword and stabbed one through his skull and Tsukune silently burned the other. "Nice job." I praised the fire demon.

"You too." He praised back. I removed my sword from the guards skull and we moved on.

"Weird, there should be others here." Sabrina pointed out.

"Less blood on my sword." I said. Suddenly a multitude of fireballs were sent our way. "HIT THE DECK!" I shouted. We ducked and the fireballs missed. When we got up we found ourselves surrounded by fire demons, orcs, lizard men, and many other demons and monsters.

"Kill them!" An Orc commanded. I shifted into my early true form and activated Blood World. I used my gravity powers to lift the henchmen into the air.

"Go wild kiddies!" I said as I started slicing and dicing. After Tsukune removed Moka's rosary, the others took a page out of my book and started brutally killing everyone. I think my favorite kill was when Moka kicked an orcs head of and it went straight through a fire demon, killing him as well. Once the room was covered in blood and limbs we moved onward.

When we entered the next room well, we couldn't see the next room. Suddenly the lights lit up and we saw Sean, the Raijuu, standing next to a circuit breaker. "So you're the one causing all this noise. I was in the middle of a nap when I heard screaming outside. I take it the others are dead?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and unlike their deaths... Yours won't be quick." I said raising my sword.

"Big talk coming from the weakest Nephilim." He taunted. I was about to rip his face off until Tsukune, Moka, and Gin got in my way.

"Leave this to us." Moka said. I had a confused look on my face. "Well... Go on! We talked about this, you fight no one but Alex! Now go!" I nodded and we all followed her orders.

"Good luck guys!" I shouted as we moved to the next room.

* * *

**45 minutes**

We were greeted by fireworks and plain fire when we reached the next room. "What the hell is this?" Kurumu asked in annoyance.

"This is the welcoming and the goodbye parties." When the fireworks faded there were three girls in the middle of the room. Actually there were three copies of the same girl. The girl had black hair, with dark pink highlights and wore pretty much what you'd expect a goth to wear **(Just about everything is black and has black makeup.)**

"Look lady, I'd rather NOT have this get messy. So step aside and let us pass." I requested.

"First: the name's Violet. Second: not happening, pretty boy. You wanna get through, you gotta go through us." The three Violets said in unison.

"Yukari, Ruby, you two take her. Show her the strength of two real witches." I said emphasizing "real" to piss off the enemy witch. It worked.

"With pleasure." Yukari and Ruby said in unison, readying their wands.

"We better see you guys later!" I said as we moved forward.

* * *

**30 minutes**

The next room was right to the point. Wolf and the other person, who I assumed was Alex's advisor, were just standing in the middle of the room. "So... You're here. Good, let's skip the pleasantries and get to you idiots dying." Wolf said cracking his knuckles.

"How crude." Alex's advisor muttered.

"CAN IT SIMON!" Wolf shouted.

"If the lovely couple is done bickering... Can we fight now?" I mocked.

"I've been waiting for this!" Wolf said, I get the feeling he's pissed cause I made his sight 20/0.

"It's not me you're fighting." I pointed at Dax and Kurumu "It's these two." Sabrina and I started running to the final room but Wolf transformed and tried to stop us.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted as he started swinging his giant claws. Dax stabbed his paw and Wolf backed up. "You bastard!" Wolf howled in pain.

"Go on! We got this!" Kurumu said as she started attacking.

"You two better not die!" I shouted as I started running again.

"Wait, Mike!" I turned to my brother and he tossed me his gun. " Give Alex a few good shots for me!" I smiled at my brother. "GO!" We finally proceeded to the final room.

* * *

**15 minutes**

"We finally made it." I said as Sabrina and I stared at the door to Alex's room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You tell me." She looked confused, but then I kicked the door in. The door was split in two and we saw Alex. But on the floor of Alex's room was Leon's bleeding body.

"So you're finally here "brother". I've been waiting." Wait! He knew we were coming!? "And you seem to have brought our dear friend Sabrina with you. I guess I'll just have to kill her again." I was enraged at the last part of his statement.

"How did you know we were coming!?" Sabrina asked.

"Your little "spy" could use some more training." Alex responded pointing his sword at Leon.

"I'm sorry, m'lady."He apologized as blood came out of his mouth.

"Where's Mizore!?" I shouted, ignoring everything else. Alex pointed at the wall to his right and I saw Mizore chained around it with fire surrounding her.

"Michael!" She shouted.

"Damn you, Alex!" I cursed.

"Are you ready to end this "old friend"?" Alex asked with a sinister smirk.

"I'm ready to break every bone in your body!" I threatened as I raised my sword.

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

"LET'S GO!" We shouted in unison. We charged each other with anger in my eyes and evil in his. Time seemed to stop as our swords clashed.

**0 minutes**

* * *

**Cliffhanger bitches! The final battle has begun and the team is split into separate groups. Hope you guys enjoyed. The next few chapters will be in the Narrator's POV so I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Next Time: War: Part 1**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: War: The Battle Begins

**The OCs are mine**

**This is a much more appropriate title, in my opinion.**

**Reviews!**

**te nellis: That will clearly be the case, the fights and all.**

**Lucarai: I've always preferred the whole divide and conquer thing in like everything. Yeah I thought that some would be disappointed about what I did with Leon. And I just wanna point out that I didn't kill him in case you were confused about that. And thank you for sticking it to Reader!**

**Dage: Calm yourself my friend. I update VERY frequently. When I first started I posted five chapters in ONE day. Granted I can't do that anymore, I still update frequently.**

**Let's move on!**

**Now we get to the REALLY good shit! I know you'll enjoy. And like I said the next few chapters will be the Narrator's POV**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**1 hour**

**BGM: Battle Ignition from Bleach**

"So you're the ones causing all this noise. I was in the middle of a nap, when I heard screaming outside. I take it the others are dead?" Sean, the Raijuu asked as Michael and the others arrived to the first room past the command room, in Alex's hideout.

"Yes, and unlike their deaths... Yours won't be quick." The eldest Nephilim taunted, ready to fight.

"Big talk coming from the weakest Nephilim." The Raijuu countered. Suddenly three of Michael's comrades stepped forward.

"Leave this to us." The silver haired vampire, Moka, said to the oldest Nephilim, with Tsukune and Gin by her side. Michael seemed to have a confused expression. "Well... Go on! We talked about this, you fight no one but Alex! Now go!" The vampire instructed. The Nephilim nodded and moved on to the next room.

"Good luck guys!" He shouted as him and the others ran forward.

"Hmph. No need to worry about us." The vampire said, cracking her knuckles. Her teammates transformed into their true forms as well as their opponent.

"Prepare to die!" The Raijuu threatened as he started moving at super sonic speed. His planned attack was interrupted by Gin, the werewolf, tackling him to the ground. Gin tried to punch Sean in the face but he moved his head to the side and dodged. Sean grabbed ahold of the werewolf's neck. He stood back up and said "You may be fast, but I'm fast AND strong." He sent electric currents through Gin's body. The werewolf howled in pain, so Moka decided to jump into the fight. While Sean was distracted Moka kicked him, causing him to lose his grip on Gin. While he was down, Tsukune decided to hear things up and shot fireballs at Sean.

"Did that do it?" Tsukune asked.

"What do you think!?" Sean asked from within the flames. He shot a bolt of lightning at the fire demon, sending him into a wall. Sean slowly emerged from the flames with burn marks that were barely considered minor. "I needed that. Gets pretty fucking cold down here." He mocked.

"Then let me burn you up a little more." Tsukune said as he entered his smoke form and moved behind Sean. He placed his right hand on the Raijuu's face and tried to burn it. Sean grabbed Tsukune's hand and flipped him onto the ground. He spun the fire demon in his hand and tossed him into his teammates.

"Pathetic." Sean insulted the fallen trio.

"Let's hear you say that after this!" Moka stood up and charged. She rapidly started kicking the Raijuu's body. He blocked every attack she sent. Luckily Gin got behind Sean and held him in a full-nelson so he couldn't block. Now Sean was taking a serious beating and couldn't get Gin off his back. Moka moved to the side and the next thing Sean saw was a pair of claws coming for his chest. Tsukune sank his claws into Sean's body and the Raijuu grunted in pain from the flaming hot claws piercing his chest. Their was an opening in Tsukune's attacks and Sean quickly turned around and Tsukunr momentarily started stabbing Gin with his claws. Once he heard Gin's screams of pain Tsukune stopped. Sean flipped back and threw Gin at Tsukune.

"Hmmm... Not bad. But not good enough." Sean said as he moved towards the circuit box and started sucking up the electricity. Once he touched the circuit box, his wounds began to close. "As long as I can absorb electricity, I'm invincible." He bragged as he began shooting lightning at the trio again. There was smoke around the area he shot and he waited to see his handy work.

Suddenly a large stream of fire came out of the smoke and hit Sean square in the face. He fell to the ground to see that the smoke had settled and Tsukune was gone. He looked around but couldn't find the fire demon. Tsukune has used his smoke ability to get behind him. Tsukune jammed his claws as hard as he could into Sean's back and made them as hot as possible. "Argh! You little shit! I'm gonna-" Sean was cut off by Tsukune lifting his hands up, making longer and deeper cuts in Sean's back. His grunts of pain got louder as the sharp, burning hot claws dug in his back. "You motherfucker! You are so-" Now he was cut of with Gin stabbing him with his own claws.

"And people say I have a big mouth." Gin remarked.

"Fuck this." Sean grunted. He started sending more electric currents through his body, zapping Tsukune and Gin.

"Don't let go, Tsukune!" Gin ordered.

"I'm trying!" Tsukune grunted, slowly losing his grip, as well as Gin.

Sean was so focused on Tsukune and Gin, he didn't notice Moka slowly approach him. "Move it!" She commanded Gin. Gin gladly moved aside and Moka began another onslaught of kicks on Sean. Eventually Tsukune lost his grip, so Sean grabbed him and used him as a weapon against Moka. Once she was away from him, Sean stabbed Tsukune in the stomach with his claws, then electrocuted him. "TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted as Tsukune yelled in pain. Once Sean was finished he tossed Tsukune to the side. "Bastard!" She cursed at the Raijuu.

"You gonna do something about it? Come on then!" Sean taunted.

Moka charged at with as fast as possible and began kicking with all her might. With most of her kicks she might have broken a few of his bones. Moka was fueled by pure rage when she was kicking him. When Sean finally managed to grab her leg, Moka used her other leg to quickly kick him in the face, causing him to lose his grip. Sean was sent flying back, landing beside the circuit box. "How's that?" The vampire asked rhetorically.

"I'll answer AFTER I zap you fuckers into oblivion!" Sean threatened reaching out to the circuit box again. But when he tried to suck up the electricity, Tsukune ran up to him and repeatedly started smashing Sean's head against the wall. After about five hits, Sean was knocked out. Tsukune released Seans head and the Raijuu's limp body fell to the floor.

**BGM end**

"Way to shut him up Tsukune." Gin praised.

"How were you able to move like that? You shouldn't have moved with those-" That's when Moka noticed that the stab wounds that Sean gave Tsukune had healed. "You're wounds are healed!?" Tsukune pulled out a lighter from his back pocket. "Where did you get that?" Moka asked.

_Flashback: A few minutes ago_

_Before Michael and Tsukune attack the guards outside of the command room, Mike silently slips his lighter into Tsukune's hand and mouthed "Just in case." And the two processed to kill the guards._

_Flashback end_

"I'm glad he gave it to ya when he did." Gin stated, as Tsukune put the lighter away.

"Me too. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be able to heal, and we'd all probably be dead." Tsukune said.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came through the room. "Sounds like the real fight's started." Moka remarked.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go!" Tsukune shouted. Him, Gin, and Moka then started moving to the next room.

* * *

**Not the best way to start this off, especially with my poor choice of music but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, shit proceeds to hit the fan in the next chapter.**

**Next Time: War: Part 2**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: War: Battle of the Witches

**OCs are mine**

**Review responses!**

**te nellis: I listened to those songs and while they were great songs in general, they didn't have the sound I was looking for. And like Lucarai said, anime logic is fucked up so I went with it.**

**Lucarai: Kickass! And yeah I somehow always miss a few typos, it's just hard to notice it cause my chapters are typed on my iPod cause my dad is always on the computer.**

**Dodgedude: Thanks for your opinion and I won't reveal details such as that but I don't plan to end the story with this, I mean that's too short so after this shit's done I'm continuing this story further.**

**The war continues! This chapter is gonna be a little short cause I'm not very good with fights involving magic and shit like that but I'm gonna compensate by making the fight as good as possible.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**45 minutes**

"Look lady, I'd rather NOT have this get messy. So step aside and let us pass."

Michael raised his sword ready to fight three Violets, the witch in front of him and the team. "First: The name's Violet. Second: not happening, pretty boy. You wanna get through, you gotta go through us." The three copies spoke in unison. Mike lowered his sword, remembering that he was only here to fight Alex.

He glanced at the two witches behind him and said "Yukari, Ruby, you two take her." He looked back at the three Violets before he continued "Show her the power of two real witches." He put emphasis on "real" as a means to anger the goth witch and her copies.

"With pleasure." The two witches said together as they raised their wands. The rest of the team started running to the next room.

"We better see you guys later!" The older Nephilim brother shouted.

**BGM: Quincey Craft from Bleach**

"Who does he think we are?" Yukari asked rhetorically.

"We can take this chick, no problem." Ruby agreed. Yukari started sending tarot cards at the Violets and Ruby used her talismans to have her crows attack as well. Violet on the other hand used her magic to summon a wall of fire to burn the cards and the crows. Then sent the fire wall to burn the two young witches. Ruby spread her wings and carried Yukari away from the fire. But while they were focused on the fire wall, one of the clones hit Ruby with her wand. Her wand was a little stirrer than Ruby's and had a red sphere on the center of a black star shape. Ruby dropped Yukari and fell to the floor.

""Real witches" he said. Ha! You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book." Violet gloated. Ruby stood back up with a smirk.

"Did I now?" She asked before turning into a whole flock of crows. The crows swarmed Violet and pecked her repeatedly before disappearing.

"Why you little bitch!" Violet cursed in anger. She isn't very fond of being tricked, especially in a fight where she seemed to have the upper hand. Yukari sent more of her tarot cards flying. Sadly one of Violet's copies burned those as well. Yukari and Ruby knew that as long as those clones were alive, they were going to have a tough time beating Violet. "I'm already bored with this. I think I'll just kill you two now and go after your friends." Violet sighed. She looked at her clones and they lit the real Violet on fire. While you may think that it's a good thing, you are dead wrong. The fires changed into many different colors. When the flames finally dispersed, a giant made entirely of fire stood in the original Violet's place. The other two Violets disappeared, obviously because they used to much strength to help Violet transform. "Prepare to FRY!" The now giant flaming Violet threatened.

She started shooting flames out of her hands and didn't give Yukari and Ruby any sort of opening. Violet laughed evilly inside the huge torrent of flames surrounding her as Yukari and Ruby struggled to dodge her attacks. "What do we do Ruby!?" Yukari asked the older witch. It was hard to think of a strategy and dodge Violet's attacks at the same time, but she came up with something. She whispered her plan into Yukari's ear and Ruby landed, let Yukari down and stood still. Violet also stopped shooting fire at them.

"What's wrong? Finally realized you can't win and decided to just die?" She asked.

"You wish!" Yukari shouted. Ruby placed her staff on top of Yukari's and began charging a spell.

"Don't you get it!? No matter what you do, you'll both BURN!" Violet vowed, charging her own spell. The three witches fired their spells simultaneously. Violet shot a large stream of fire in the shape of a dragon's head, while Yukari and Ruby shot a huge torrent of water. Because what better way to defeat a witch who specializes in fire magic, than with a huge torrent of ware.. While the two spells stood at a stand still for a while, the water prevailed and sent Violet flying into the wall. The next thing that happened was the water froze her completely so she couldn't perform magic.

**BGM end**

Yukari and Ruby hi-fived in victory. Yukari moved closer towards the frozen Violet and started making faces, obviously mocking Violet's defeat. As age was about to make another a burst of wind came through the room. Following the wind were two different energies: one red and one blue. "Come on! We have to help the others!" Yukari said, worried about everyone ahead. Ruby nodded in agreement and they started running to the next room

* * *

**Sorry I kinda went half assed on the fight scene. I'm just not good with fights involving magic and shit, clearly I'm better with swords and all that. But I hope you enjoyed. This would have been up yesterday but 4th of July and all that. Anyway imma start the next chapter.**

**Next Time: War: Bad Dogs**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: War: Bad Dogs

**OCs are mine**

**Reviews!**

**Lucarai: So it ain't just me, awesome!**

**te nellis: If I used Yukari's washtubs, the whole thing would have been like three-quarters shorter. And what can I say, Bleach music is cool.**

**Okay, this chapter will be better than the last one.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**30 minutes**

"You're not going anywhere!" The Amarok, known as Nick "Wolf" Damon, transformed into his true form to prevent Michael and Sabrina from reaching his boss, Alex. The younger Nephilim brother, Dax, stepped in and stabbed his paw with one of his swords. Wolf immediately backed away. "You bastard!" He howled in pain. Wolf'sseem associate and Alex's advisor, Simon, laughed in the sidelines.

"Go on! We got this" The succubus, Kurumu, said as she transformed and readied her claws.

"You two better not die!" The elder Nephilim, Michael, shouted as he and his angel friend, Sabrina, started running to the last room.

"Wait, Mike!" Dax called to his brother. Michael turned around and saw a gun coming towards him. He grabbed it and realized that it was Dax's. "Give Alex a few good shots for me!" The two brothers smiled at each other. Michael waved his brothers gun as assurance. "GO!" Michael and Sabrina proceeded to the last room. Dax turned back to Wolf while Kurumu landed next to him.

**BGM: Never Surrender by Combchrist**

"So... We've got two bad dogs. Take your pick." Dax offered while spinning his swords.

"I'll take the supposed brainiac. You can have the big guy." Kurumu stated. Dax smiled at her decision.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Gimme a shout if ya need a hand." Dax said as he started running towards Wolf. Kurumu followed, flying towards Simon, who took the opportunity to transform **(for those who forgot, Simon is a werewolf). **

Wolf started swinging his claws at Dax, with no strategy at all. With each swing Dax wound either dodge or swing his blades. After about ten or so swings and not hitting his mark, Wolf was getting pretty pissed. "Hold still you fuck!" He shouted.

"As you wish." Dax stopped moving and just stood still. Wolf swung his claws again but he missed. He raised his giant paw and saw that his claws were gone. Turned out whenever Dax countered his attacks he was cutting his claws off, bit by bit, until they were completely gone. "What's wrong? Lose something?" Dax asked rhetorically.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Wolf threatened.

"With what claws?"

Meanwhile Simon had jumped on top of Kurumu and was attempting to cut her into tiny succubus pieces. "Hold still, worm! The more you struggle, the more painful I will make your demise!" Simon said with a sinister smile. Dax noticed this and threw one of his swords at Simon and was stabbed in the arm. Simon yelled in pain as he began pulling the sword out of his left arm. Before Simon got the chance to use the sword against Kurumu, the sword flew back to Dax. Simon, who was still holding onto the sword, was kicked back to Kurumu by Dax. Dax raised his sword with a cocky smile as a means to say "you're welcome."

"I was doing just fine!" Kurumu shouted.

"Can't hear you, fighting." Dax said as he dodged Wolf's fire balls.

"If I can't tear you apart, I'll just burn you to a crisp!" Wolf threatened. Dax took the opportunity to throw his swords at Wolf's legs. Wolf grunted in pain but he continued shooting fire.

"I don't think I'm gonna burn, so I suggest you quit while you can." Dax warned.

"Fuck you!" Wolf said before breathing more fire. Dax put his swords together and activated his Swift World. "What!?"

"Welcome to my world. Literally." Dax said.

Back at the other half of the fight, both Kurumu and Simon were moving slower because of Swift World. "DAX!" Kurumu shouted in annoyance as she moved as slow as a snail on a molasses road in the middle of turtle rush hour.

"Sorry can't do anything about it, just gonna have to live with it for now." Dax stated as he began cutting Wolf's legs again. When Dax was finally done, a good portion of the room had Wolf's blood on it as Dax reverted to normal.

"I'm not... Finished with you!" Wolf managed to say. He shot a few more blasts of fire at Dax as he returned to normal.

"Heel boy!" Dax said as he dodged the last few fire balls. "Heel." He repeated as Wolf started reverting to his human form. "Now lie down." He continued as Wolf started wobbling, struggling to stand. Soon he passed out from blood loss. "Good bad dog." Dax turned around and saw Kurumu struggling with Simon again.

"Just give up, little missy. I may not be as strong, but I'm much smarter than you and can come up with the perfect strategy." Simon gloated as he pinned Kurumu to the wall. "You can attack however you want, but you'll still end up de-" He was cut off by a sword stabbing his head, instantly killing him and releasing Kurumu.

**BGM end**

Dax walked to Simon's dead body and pulled his sword out of Simon's bloody skull. As he did, the blood in Simon's head gushed out, and the blood on Dax's sword dripped. Kurumu just stared at her savior. "You're welcome." He said with a smug face.

"Thanks." She thanked as Dax offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Well, that was a workout. We make a good team." Dax remarked.

"I guess." After Kurumu said that a gust of wind and a mixture of red and blue auras filled the room and pushed them back. "That can't be good." Kurumu stated.

"Come on!" Dax said, worried about his brother. 'Hang in there brother, we're coming.'

* * *

**That was much easier. Well that was the last fight before the fight between Alex and Michael, which will be multiple parts. And if anyone can help me with the Nephilim's transformation, I just want a name for when they enter their own little worlds to make it easier on me. Don't say Devil Trigger cause I don't wanna use any more elements from Devil May Cry than I already have and/or might use later. So just message me what to call it and naturally I shall give credit where credit is due. Thanks guys.**

**Next Time: War: The Good Days**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: War: The Good Days

**OCs are mine**

**Let us respond to our latest reviews!**

**Lucarai: Lol.**

**te nellis: Again if did that, it'd be three-quarters shorter. And ya know what they say, ain't no kill like overkill.**

**Dragonlover71491: It's good, but it's lacking in something. I like the whole corruption part but it's just missing something. I may have a faint idea of what to call it now though so credit shall go to you my friend. Thanks.**

**Done! **

**The epic battle between Michael and Alex will finally begin... NOW!**

**Flashbacks are Narrator POV.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_A younger Michael lied flat on the ground with a younger Alex stood above him. "I win again." Alex gloated while sheathing his sword. Ever since they found out about their powers they had started training to hone their new abilities and become stronger._

_"Dammit! Why can't I beat you!?" Michael shouted in defeat. Every time him and Alex would spar, he would always lose. He always had so much confidence before he fought Alex, but once he lost he would mostly sulk._

_"I'll tell ya why you can't beat me..." Alex started as he offered to help him up. He pulled Michael up before finishing "Because I'm better than you." Michael's face grew with rage at that comment._

_"I'll show ya who's better! One more round, come on!" Michael ordered readying his sword again. Sabrina, who was sitting on the sidelines stood in his way._

_"Michael, you're hurt. You should call it a day." Sabrina pleaded. She didn't like seeing the one she loved in this sorry shape. She honestly wasn't to fond of him fighting in general. It made her worry that she'd lose him._

_"But-"_

_"No "buts"! You two are done for the day!" She said grabbing his ear. She's more convincing than Mike is stubborn._

_"Ow, okay! Just let go of my ear before you rip it off!" He begged. She released his ear and Michael sighed. He looked to his metaphorical brother and said with a serious face "I will beat you one day."_

_"We'll see." Alex replied with a laugh._

_Flashback end_

**BGM: Unmask a Person from Persona 4 the Animation**

_Michael's POV_

Memories like that one flowed through my mind as crossed blades with Alex. As soon as our swords clashed there was a huge burst of power and an increase in air pressure. As I stood face-to-face with my old friend, I couldn't help but think how everything came to this.

_Flashback_

_Michael was walking past his and Alex's room and he suddenly heard his friend whispering talking to himself. Michael peeked into the room and saw Alex facing the other way and he appeared to be holding something, but it was hard to tell. He couldn't make out the specifics but he heard Alex mumble words like "fuckers", "freak", "miserable", and other such words._

_Flashback end_

Tears began forming in my eyes as I remembered that day. That was when I began to think that there was something bothering Alex, but I never bothered to ask him what. I was so caught up in trying to beat him in a fight that I forgot that I also had to look out for him. Alex and I moved apart from each other and stared at each other. "You really have improved. You may pass as a warmup for me now." Alex remarked snidely. He grabbed his sword with both hands. "Now let's see how you cope with this!" Alex swung his sword and an energy wave started coming towards me. I dodged it but when I turned around to see it I saw it turn around and break apart into five pieces.

"Shit!" I drew my sword and unleashed my own energy wave. It was large enough to destroy Alex's with ease. But when the dust settled I realized that there was still one wave coming towards me. I wasn't quick enough to block it so it hit me across my chest, leaving a diagonal cut on my torso. "Argh, double shit!" I cursed. The others started to enter and saw my chest was injured.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Yukari asked. I gave him a thumbs up, showing I was fine.

"Not bad. You can even use your energy waves at a quicker rate." Alex complimented. Alex's aura suddenly darkened and saw him transform. He slightly cut his hand, allowing Blue Blood to form behind him. "But now I have the upper hand." I decided to humor him and I transformed myself. My Blood World and Alex's Hell struggled for control. Which showed Alex that our powers were equal. "What!? Our powers can't be equal?" Alex denied.

"Hate to break it to ya, but yeah... They can. And they are." I said in a mocking tone.

Alex started swinging his extended sword as we started in his Hell. I dodged every attack he made and every attack that Blue Blood made. "Hold still!" Alex ordered, losing his patience.

"Better idea: you hold still!" I said as Blood World took control. I lifted Alex into the air and I started swinging my sword. Even though I was holding him in place, he was still able to use his sword to block a few of my attacks. His stubbornness hadn't changed at least.

_Flashback_

_Michael and Alex fought fiercely at their secret training grounds. While Alex usually won, Michael seemed to have the upper hand this day. Alex was on one knee with his sword blocking Michael's attacks. In between attacks Michael would say "Just give up Alex. Face it, today, I win." The thought of Michael didn't appear to please Alex as he started pushing up on his sword and forced Michael to step back._

_"I refuse to lose to you!" Alex shouted as he started charging Michael. When Michael thought he was going to swing his sword at his face, he went to protect his face with his sword. But instead of swinging his sword, Alex kicked Michael in the gut, forcing him to fall back. "See what I mean?" Alex asked, pointing his sword at Michael._

_"Damn you stubbornness." Michael whined._

_Flashback end_

Hell took hold again and I fell to the ground. Alex spread his wings and started flying with Blue Blood behind him once again. "Weak." Alex said with a blank expression. Alex took this opportunity to fly towards me at his fastest speed, and jammed his sword into my sternum. "Very weak." He said as I screamed in pain. I grabbed his sword, trying to pull it out of my chest, but it was nearly all the way in. Alex came closer to my ear and whispered "How does it feel, Michael? How does it feel to be completely, utterly, totally worthless?" He twisted the blade in my chest and I screamed more and louder.

"Holy shit, Mike!" Tsukune shouted as Alex started pushing his blade to my heart.

"Let him go!" Kurumu demanded. Alex didn't listen and I screamed at the top of my lungs as he got within an inch of my heart.

"ALEX STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Sabrina begged with tears in her eyes. Mizore said nothing but I could feel he fear from where I was.

"Don't worry, after I kill him you're next." He said not even looking at her. Then I saw a sinister smile on his face "Actually..." I felt him yank the blade from my chest and saw him fly towards Sabrina. "You'll die first... Again!" I heard him shout.

The day Alex killed Sabrina the first time flashed through my mind and I refused to let it happen again. I shouted in anger and Blood World activated again. My red aura surrounded me and I ran as fast as Alex flew. I appeared in front of Sabrina and caught Alex's sword in my right hand. I was to angry to even notice the pain in my hand. "Now... You've crossed the fucking line." I said as my red aura gained hints of black around it.

"What the!?"

"What's wrong? Feeling scared?" I asked in a familiar voice. My hair began to spike and turned red, three pairs of wings sprouted from my back, and my nails were replaced with claws as sharp as daggers. My clothes started turning into familiar black armor and certain areas glowed red. A familiar helmet with four spikes around my head and lines made to look sharp teeth formed around my head. Once I entered my true form I jammed my left claws into Alex's stomach, picked him up and threw him across the room.

"What the fuck is this!?" Alex asked as he held his hand over his injuries.

"This is my true form."

* * *

**Sorry about the long update, friends have been keepin me busy. Only a few more chapters if this until I move on to a different arc here. Once I finish this arc though I'm probably gonna take a break from this story to focus on something else cause I've been neglecting my Persona story for to long, so I'll either go back to that or make a new story. I'll probably take no more than a month to come back to this story. Until then I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this arc.**

**Next Time: War: The Real Fight Begins**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: War: The Real Battle Begins

**Only own my OCs**

**Review responses**

**Dodgedude: But that would ruin any surprises I have in store, I can't do that.**

**te nellis: Pretty much what I was goin for there. Glad to know I succeeded.**

**Lucarai: Why didn't I think of that!? And that joke is fucking brilliant!**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks dude.**

**AnonymousAK: I can't really say anything to that cause I don't know that movie.**

**By the way guys, Lucarai has his own Rosario Vampire story and so far it's pretty good in my opinion. So for all the support he's givin to this story I feel it's only fair that I promote his story. Even though there's only one chapter right now it's a great story if say.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**BGM: Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold**

I crossed blades with Alex once more. Only this time I used one of my Plasma Swords. While we stared at each other as our blades connected, I could see the disbelief in Alex's eyes. I guess my true form was to much to take in for him. "What's wrong? You look scared." I mocked.

"I fear nothing!" He retorted angrily. He pushed harder on his sword but I didn't take anymore than two steps back. After regaining my balance I pushed as well. "No way am I losing to you!" Alex shouted. Alex entered his Corrupted Form and summoned Blue Blood again. Blue swung down and I stepped to the side. Alex pointed his extended sword at me and had an angry look in his eyes. "Stand down!" He hissed.I laughed because he actually thought he could still beat me. "What's so funny!?"

"You are." I grabbed his sword and pulled him towards me. Once he was in front of me I grabbed his collar and he dropped his sword, causing him to revert to normal. Without their sword, a Nephilim can't transform. It's one thing if we withdraw our swords, but it's something entirely different if we actually lose our swords. "You actually think you can win now? Ha! Not even in the next life!" I started slamming his body on the ground, occasionally leaving him in place to punch his smug face. I ended the attack by tossing his sorry ass to the wall, and pinning him there by throwing his and one of my swords into each of his shoulders. I moved closer and placed my copy sword at his neck. "You may have beaten me in the past, but this time, I win."

An evil smile appeared on his face and he said "Says you." His sword began glowing and his sword grew longer again. 'Oh shit.' I thought to myself as he entered his Corrupt Form again. His sword floated out of his shoulder and into his hand. He then pulled my sword out of his other shoulder and chucked it at me. I used my Plasma Sword to block it. My sword flew up after making contact with my Plasma Sword and I caught it in my free hand. After catching it I saw Blue Blood's sword coming towards me. I wasn't quick enough to do anything about it so I was sent flying across the room. Alex slowly moved closer.

"Mike, use the gun!" I heard my brother shout.

"What good is a gun gonna do?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

"It's not just a regular gun. The gun is encased with special bullets that can damage the toughest of demons." Dax explained.

"That so?" I ask. I pull the gun from behind me pointing it at Alex. "This thing ain't really my style." My energy flowed around the gun and it began to change it's shape. The color went from black to red and a symbol of a demon appeared on the barrel if the gun, which had extended. "Much better." I remark as I continue pointing the gun at my once best friend. "Last chance, Alex. Stop this shit and I won't have to shoot you." I warned.

"Come on, Mike, you and I both know you won't shoot me. You don't have the guts to kill me." He said with a laugh. The thing is... He was right. I was merely bluffing. He may have become the biggest piece of shit in the world, but I couldn't bring myself to ACTUALLY kill him. Nevertheless I continued to point the gun at him, as he moved closer to me. He eventually reverted to normal after reaching the barrel of the gun. "I'll give you this for free." He grabbed the pistol and placed the barrel between his eyes. My hand trembled and I knew that he could tell that I wasn't gonna shoot him. "Right there. That's what makes you and I so different..." I just stared at him, not noticing that he pulled out his sword. "You don't have what it takes to kill someone, whereas I..." He thrusted his sword into my stomach before continuing.

**BGM end**

"I love to hear the sound of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and victims scream for mercy before killing them, ending their worthless lives." I grunted as he spoke "To put it simply: after three years, I'm still better than you. It doesn't matter how strong you get, I will always be ten times stronger." He whispered the last part in my ear as blood started dripping from his sword. He just stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

"You're right." Everyone's eyes widened at my statement. "You are better than me. You always have been." I admitted. Then I grabbed his sword with my other hand as I lowered my gun. "But you are not stronger than me!"

**BGM: Sidewinder by Avenged Sevenfold**

I slowly started pushing the blade out of my stomach, slowly cutting the palm of my hand. "You've always beaten me because you're SMARTER than me. But if it weren't for your brains, I'd be the one on top." I finally managed to remove the sword from my stomach and I held it between the two of us. "But while I don't have what it takes to kill you..." I kicked him away and continued "I WILL NOT LOSE!" An immense surge of power flower through my body and I felt my wounds completely heal. This obviously shocked Alex.

**BGM skip to chorus**

"What the fuck!?" He asked in shock. "Where is he getting this power!?" I summoned my two sword and started moving towards him. I may not be able to kill him, but I can beat some sense into that thick skull of his. "JUST DIE!" He sent more energy waves my way but they were destroyed once my swords made contact with them.

"I won't allow you to harm any more innocent lives." I said stoically. I stabbed one of my swords into his foot, limiting his movements. He grunted and started swinging his sword at me. I blocked each attack with my other sword. I managed to cause him to lose his grip on his sword by spinning our blades around. I withdrew my sword, grabbed his collar, and started punching the living shit out of him. First I slammed my fist into his face, next I kneed him in the stomach, then I grabbed his left arm and broke it by slamming my elbow in the center, finally I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, grabbed my sword from his foot and sliced his torso with so much force, he flew back a few feet. As he regained his balance and jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. I started punching him in the face at rapid speed.

For a second I actually believed I felt a few sudden bursts of power coming from Alex but they subsided so I took it as me just imagining things. I grabbed Alex's bruised and bloody face and threw him across the room. I pulled out the pistol from behind me and shot three rounds at Alex. One shot hitting his right kneecap, another hitting his forearm, and the last hitting his stomach. He hit the wall and fell to his hands and knees. From the way he was breathing I could tell I did a real number on him. "No. This can't be. How am I the one to be defeated?" I heard him say.

"You wanna know why I've won?" I said as I moved closer. I grabbed his shirt and whispered into his ear "I'm better than you." Alex's eyes widened in anger and his blue aura surrounded him, only it was stronger and there were hints of black now. Based on my experiences with energy like this I knew what was happening. Alex let out a scream of anger, not willing to except that I was better.

**BGM: Hollow from Bleach**

Alex's nails turned into claws identical to mine, his eyes completely turned bright blue, his hair turned totally red. Though once his eyes and hair changed his face was covered with a mask that was about four shades darker than his eyes. The mask wrapped around his entire head and the top of his head looked like he had pointed ears, and the mouth shape look like a disturbing and sinister smile. The blue armor that connects with his nerves was much bulkier than mine. The size of the armor made him the size of the Hulk. The shoulder plates had spikes covering them, the gauntlets surrounding his claws had spikes on them as well, the armor had black linings on it that was in a different order than my red ones, in the middle of the chest plate was a blue eye similar to mine. Alex raised his right claw to admire his new transformation. He started chuckling softly, than it just turned into a loud, crazy, maniacal laugh. His new voice was a mixture of his and a voice that was maybe an octave or two high than his own voice. "That's not good." Gin stated.

"Is that his true form?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"He's gigantic! He's like twice Michael's size!" Kurumu said with a little fear.

"Michael." I heard Mizore say with much more fear in her voice.

**BGM end**

"Argh! Dammit!" Leon said from behind me as he tried to stand up.

"Come on guys! Mike doesn't stand a chance against Alex now, we've gotta get in there and save his sorry ass!" Kurumu encouraged. The others nodded and started moving forward.

"Stay back!" I shout. I turn to Leon "And you stay down. You've done well, you need to rest now Leon." I turn back to the others who didn't seemed to pleased with me fighting Alex alone as he is now.

"Come on! Now's no time to be the tough guy! Swallow your damn pride and let us help!" Kurumu demanded.

"Just leave this to me dammit!". I shout. I readied my sword and looked at Alex as I continued "I've got less of a chance at winning if I let you guys help. If you guys step in now, I'll be to worried to do a damn thing! So please leave this to me."

There was a tense silence. "I got ya. Take him down bro!" Dax encouraged.

"WHAT!? Dax are you nuts!? You of all people should want to help your brother!" Kurumu scolded.

"I do want to help him Kurumu. But if we do then Mike is certainly dead, as well as the rest of us." Dax defended.

"No way! I'm getting in there!" Kurumu started flying towards Alex but was stopped by Moka kicking her stomach and sending her back to the others. "What the hell Moka!?"

"Be quiet Kurumu! Michael is right, we're just a liability for him if we jump in there now. By not helping him we actually are helping him." Moka explained. Dax walked back to Kurumu and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just trust him." He said.

"But-" Kurumu cut herself off as mine, Dax's, and Moka's finally got though. "Okay, fine."

Moka glared at the others and said "And anyone who has a problem with that, deal with it!" She said sternly

Alex laughed again and said "Don't worry, you'll all get your turns once I'm done with him!" He looked at me and summoned his sword "You ready?"

"I'm always up for another round." Our grip on our swords tightened and we ran towards each other. Once again it felt like time stopped once our swords clashed.

* * *

**I know I did the ending a little half-assed but I was insanely tired while i was writing this chapter. I was so busy thinking about how I was gonna do shit with Alex's true form, I barely thought of anything else. There's probably two more chapters left of this arc so I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Next Time: War: Game Over**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: War: Game Over

**I only own my OCs**

**Review responses**

**te nellis: Wow I'm surprised at that. I didn't think I did that good. Thanks dude.**

**Dodgedude: Thanks dude, and sorry, you're gonna have to be patient here.**

**vincent the vizard: Thanks a lot man. And you've gotta be nuts not to like A7X**

**Time to wrap this war up. I swear to you by the the chapter you finish this chapter, your pants are gonna be filled to the nuts with shit. Because I'm going big.**

**And I forgot to give a better description of Alex's true form voice in the AN in the last chapter. It's just his voice mixed with Adachi's voice from Persona 4 the Animation.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**BGM: No Redemption by Chombchrist**

"I'm gonna enjoy slicing your head off!"

Alex and I were at each others faces again, with our swords in between us. Now that he has achieved his true form, we're back to square one. His wounds have healed and he's only gotten stronger. From the rapid beat down I just have him, I was a little exhausted and weaker now. Alex's new giant armored body towered over me and all I could really focus on was that disturbing smile formation on his helmet. I looked at it and I felt like he was mocking me. Mocking me for deciding to not kill him. Nonetheless I still will not do so. I know that under that thick, giant armor is a madman, and inside that madman is my best friend. One way or another... I'm bringing him out. Even if I have to break every bone in both our bodies.

"Not happening big guy!" I retorted, asserting more force on my push. I managed to push him back a few steps, before he took one hand off the hilt of his sword and punched me in the face. If it weren't for my helmet, he would have broken my skull with that punch. I lost my center of gravity and started to fall back. Alex grabbed my throat and laughed.

"Come on "bro"! Where's all that energy you had?" He asked rhetorically. He punched my stomach, with barely half his strength, and the next thing I feel is my back meeting a wall.

"Ow." I muttered as I landed on the floor. I stood up and cracked my neck. "That wasn't pleasant." I said. It was surprising to even myself that I was still able to be sarcastic about this.

"Cut the funny shit, and fight me!" Alex ordered. I ran to him and reared my arm back and as I extended it to hit him. He grabbed my fist and started squeezing it. It was impossible not to hear my bones crack. He yanked my arm forward, hovered his elbow above it and brought it down to break my arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alex could have ripped my arm off if he wanted to, he was toying with me. He wanted me to suffer for as long as possible before he killed me. Guess my best friend turned into a bit of a sadist over the years. Taking advantage of his sudden lack of focus I punched him with my other arm, then I kicked him in the shin, dislocating it. He let go of my broken arm and stepped back. I stepped back as well and my arm started to heal already. Guess my true form accelerates my healing abilities. Meaning Alex's healing is accelerated as well. Meaning I had to do this quick. "Okay, that was less pleasant." Seriously, how am I sarcastic right now?

"I said FIGHT!" He ran at me again. I sidestepped and caused him to hit the wall. Alex may be stronger now, but with his new hulking body he can't turn as well. He's like wild animal acting on instinct now.

"Well first, how bout you pull your head out of the wall?" I asked with a wide smile.

He did just that and charged me again. I ducked down, grabbed the horns on his helmet and threw him behind me. An animal is predictable.

I pulled out my gun again and shot Alex's knees so he couldn't charge me like a rhino. I whipped out my Plasma Blades again and started cutting his limbs. I finished by jabbing my blades into his stomach. I struggled to lift up his gigantic body but I did it. I was struggling to breathe, he was so heavy. I fell backwards and caused Alex to slam his head on the floor. Unfortunately I severely hurt my back when I landed. I worked through the pain and both Alex and I stood up. "Just for that, I'm ripping your dick off first!"

"I'd love to see you try." I taunted. Alex charged me again and I stepped to the side again. Only this time Alex extended his arm to the side and closelined me, causing me to flip. I landed on my face. I rolled my body over and saw Alex trying to curb stomp me. I rolled under his foot and he attempted again. I rolled again and he did it once more. The third time he attempted it I grabbed his foot. Once again I struggled underneath his weight. Alex pushed himself off the ground with his other foot and I struggled even more. With every ounce of my strength I pushed him off of me. I summoned my swords and swung at my surroundings.

Alex summoned his own sword, found an opening and stabbed my stomach, but I got his shoulders. My armor was thinner than his so I took more damage. "This pleasant enough for ya?" He asked.

"Not... in the very least." I grunted. He jammed his sword in further.

"Good." He removed his sword from my stomach and we pulled back. I was too tired and everything was just a blur. I didn't notice Alex running towards me again. He readied his sword and pointed it at my heart. Before the blade ended my life something stopped Alex and pushed him away. Soon my vision began to clear.

And I saw Alex and Leon standing face to face to my right.

"You could have lived Leon. Now you'll die before him."

"You will not harm him!" Leon retorted.

"Dammit Leon I told you to stay out of this!" I scolded.

"And you thought I would listen?"

"This is between me and Alex. Stay out of this!" I ordered.

"You're not talking me out of this."

"I will shoot you." I threatened pulling out my gun. He didn't even budge. "Okay then, I'll cut off and cauterize your head before you grow more." He backed up.

"All yours." He said, returning to his original spot. Alex then looked at me.

"Now where were we? Oh I remember..." Akex suddenly ran towards me and grabbed my neck. "I was about to pop your head like a zit!"

"Actually, we left off here." I managed to say before I kicked his nuts with all my might. He may now take as much damage with that armor, but pain is pain.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE PRICK!" While he was clenching his nuts I ran up to him and started punching him in the face, not giving him a single chance to counter. I grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. I ran in his direction and hit him as he flew across the room. I picked up the pace and got to the wall he was heading for and launched myself off of it. I hit the flying Alex in the back and with both of our speeds I managed to break his spine. Alex fell to the ground with me in front of him. I walked to him and placed my foot on his chest and pointed my sword at him, both of us panting heavily.

"Game over." I tapped my sword on the eye on his chest plate and everything went white.

**BGM end**

* * *

**?**

I observed my surroundings and found myself in a familiar place. I was in the place where I learned to control my true form. I looked down and saw Alex still below me, in his normal form. I looked at myself and saw that I was back to normal too. I got off of Alex and my sword disappeared. Alex sprung up and grabbed my shirt. "What the fuck did you do!? Where are we!?" He asked.

"We're in the place that's gonna make you feel like a huge idiot." I explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" He said, loosening his grip on me.

"I'm going to show you a few things. And when you see them, don't. Observe them." I sound like a fucking sage. Felt kinda cool.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked a little calmer, letting go of me.

"It's easier to show you." I moved my hand in front of me and everything was white.

When the light faded Alex and I were in a familiar place. "Where are we?" I didn't answer. He looked around and he soon recognized where we were. "Our old room. Why are we here?" He asked. I turned around and gestured to a younger version of me, sitting alone on my old bed. "What is this?"

"You don't know?" I'm just taking this sage shit way too seriously. I like it!

The door to our room opened and the head of the orphaned and a younger Alex stood in the doorway. Alex was slightly taken aback by this. "This is-" He started slowly.

**BGM: It's Hard To Say Goodbye by Michael Ortega**

"The day you and I first met." I looked at our younger selves and watched the familiar scene end unfold. "The day we became brothers." Our younger selves just introduced themselves to each other.

"From now on, I'll be the brother you never had." Listening to that familiar line now, I couldn't help but think of Dax. My younger self shook the young Alex's hand and everything went white again.

Alex and I were still in our room along with our younger selves. The door opened and the head and a younger Sabrina stood there. "I know you remember this day." I said to Alex as I witnessed Alex and I introduce ourselves to Sabrina.

"I'm Michael. Make yourself at home, and welcome to mine and Alex's dysfunctional little family." My younger self said. Alex's eyes widened when my younger self said the word "family". I think he was getting the message. Everything went white once more.

This time when the light faded Alex and I were outside of the orphanage. Sitting on the stairs of the orphanage was our younger selves and Sabrina. This was still before Alex and I found out we were Nephilim. In fact it wasn't that long after Sabrina turned our duo into a trio. This was another familiar scene to us. A family has come by a few hours ago looking to adopt and they turned down Sabrina coldly. I remember the woman calling her a "worthless bitch".

"Sorry Sabrina. This is all our fault." Alex's younger self apologized.

"No it's my fault. You guys would probably be with new family if it weren't for me. If it weren't for you guys hanging out with me you would have been out of here a long time ago. I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry Sabrina." My younger self apologized with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on, bro, don't talk like that." The younger Alex said.

"Yeah it's fine, really. I'm sure someone well adopt us someday, all of us." Sabrina assured.

"But-"

"No buts man. It ain't your fault we can't get adopted so stop acting like it is. As long as we got each other, we're all the family we need." Alex said wrapping his arms around Sabrina's and my shoulders.

"Alex is right, all we really need is each other." Sabrina agreed.

My younger self sniffled and more tears rolled down his face, only now they were tears of joy. "You guys are the best!" He shouted in pure happiness and our younger selves shared a group laugh.

Alex and I were back in the original black plane, still just the two of us. Alex was looking down slightly and I just looked at him. "What happened to you man? What happened to us? We were brothers, now look at us." I say showing him an image of what was happening outside this plane if existence. While we were here our bodies outside were still fighting, subconsciously. "I don't want to fight you anymore Alex. I want my best friend back." I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me to see tears rolling down my face. "I want my brother back." I said with a sad tone. Alex stated at me for a few seconds and I saw tears running down his face as well. He planted his head in my chest and broke down crying. Now this was the Alex I grew up with.

* * *

**Reality**

Our previously fighting bodies suddenly stopped fighting and stared each other. Slowly the armor around us began to disintegrate. Soon all that was left was our masks, which faded as well, to reveal Alex and I crying.

"What the... Why are they crying." Gin asked.

"One minute they're at each others throats, the next they return to normal and start crying?" Yukari asked, confused.

"Ain't it obvious guys?" I ask still looking at Alex. "I got my brother back." Everyone smiled at my statement. Even the silver haired Moka smirked a bit.

"That right." Suddenly Alex summoned his sword again. "However..."

"It's not really like us to call any fight a draw. So..." I said summoning my own sword.

"Time we found out who's really better!" Alex and I said at the same time.

Alex and I charged each other and our swords. Only this time we had smiles on our faces. Our swords clashed and I saw the fire in Alex's eyes I used to see, and he surely saw mine.

"Just like old times huh?" I ask.

"Just like old times."

We swung our blades repeatedly and not one of us landed a hit in each other. This had to be the best part if this day, I felt like Alex and I were just having a normal sparring session, and it felt great.

I grabbed Alex's shoulder and slightly pulled him down. I rolled over his back and landed behind him and tried to cut his back. Alex jumped up and landed on my blade. I lifted my blade and Alex flipped in the air and landed behind me. After everything that's happened Alex and I got too tired and withdrew our swords. We decided to settle things the old fashioned way. I good ol' brawl with nothing but our fists and feet.

Alex punched my stomach and I grabbed his other arm and tried to throw him into the air but as I lifted him he grabbed my arm, flipped over me, then flipped me to the ground. Before he could say anything, I spring jumped back to my feet and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Next I punched his face rapidly, then I grabbed his arm again and spun him around, and then threw him to the ground. I decided to let Alex get up and we started attacking each other again. We punched each other only we only hit each others incoming fist. We high kicked each other but our legs crossed together. I tried to slide under him, but he just jumped over me. We went to punch each other again, but we caught each others fists and stated at each other. This was it! This is what I've been waiting for! The day when Alex and I fight like brothers again. After staying in the same spot for about twenty-five seconds we wrapped up the fight by head butting each other.

We released each others fists and stumbled back. Eventually we fell to the floor, our heads next to each other.

**BGM end**

We both were breathing heavily and Alex said "Maybe we can call it a draw. Just this once. Deal?" He raised his hand in front of my face which I gladly grabbed.

"Deal." I looked towards the others, who were still smiling. Then I looked to Sabrina, Leon, and Mizore. "Anyone gonna help us up?" I ask sarcastically. Sabrina came over and helped me up while Tsukune came to help Alex. Once we were up I walked towards Mizore, who was restrained during the whole endeavor. I summoned my sword and released her by cutting her restraints, but not before putting out the flames below her.

Mizore threw her arms around me and held me as tightly as possible. I was shocked at first but I graciously returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." She said.

"That's my line." I said with a laugh. Mizore pulled away a bit so she was looking me in the eye and pressed her lips against mine. It felt good finally feeling her icy lips against my warm lips. We kissed for about thirty seconds before we were rudely interrupted.

"Dude you can kiss your girlfriend later. We should get going." Alex said. Now I'm starting to wish I killed him. Wait a minute...

BAM!

I decided to kick Alex square in the nuts.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" He asked, clutching his junk.

"You kidnapped my girlfriend. You thought I'd let that go unpunished?" I asked. Suddenly Alex's eyes widened and looked to Mizore, who was latching into my arm.

"I'm sorry about that Mizore. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He apologized with a bow. Mizore just glared at him, obviously still pissed. Though ya can't really blame her.

"Well all that shit aside, let's get the fuck out of here." I said with relief in my voice.

* * *

We walked out of the orphanage and made sure everyone was here. And by everyone I mean the team plus Alex and his FORMER lackeys. Sabrina opened a portal and we all went back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

When we got to Yokai Academy we all went to the headmasters office to discuss Alex and the others enrolling as students once summer break was through. Wolf and Alex's former lackeys were against it at first but they were still Afraid of Alex, who convinced them to enroll. And by convinced I mean threatened. The headmaster gladly allowed it but said that Alex and his group had to remain in the Human World until then. Not a big deal, we were going to the human world for summer break anyway so we'd see Alex and them within a few days.

After talking with the headmaster we decided to see Alex and them off. Sabrina opened the portal to the Human World and Alex was the last to enter, making sure he gave Sabrina and I a hug goodbye.

As Alex stepped through the portal I thought about everything that would happen now. I thought that it didn't matter cause as long as I had my friends everything would turn out fine. Because of Tsukune, Mizore, and the others I was able to get my best friend back. Because of my new monster friends I felt like I had a family.

And l couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Did ya shit yourselves? Did you cry a bit? I'm sure you did, don't lie to me. Anyway I've decided not to take a month long break from this story, it'll be no longer than a week. Writing this chapter really made me feel like I couldn't take a whole MONTH off, so fuck that! I'm gonna post one more chapter before I take a break from this story. Just as to give you guys a taste of season two of this story. It starts from where we left off so ya know.**

**Next Time: Summer Begins**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Season 2: Summer Begins

**OCs are mine**

**More reviews**

**te nellis: Well when I do chapters like that, I go fucking big!**

**AnonymousAK: Thanks dude.**

**vincent the vizard: I try**

**Dodgedude: Damn right! Over three thousand words nonetheless.**

**Lucarai: My pleasure to help out dude. And that's a good joke.**

**Time for the first chapter of season 2. You ready?**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Guess I'm a little early."

I was at the bus stop, waiting for my other friends. But when I whipped out my phone I saw that I was twenty minutes earlier than we agreed to meet. Today was the first day of summer vacation, and we were all taking a trip to the Human World. I haven't seen Alex or his group since our little incident, and I was stoked to see them again, even though most of his team are gonna wanna fight me or the others once they see us. I sighed at the thought but then decided to shrug it off.

I decided to change my look a bit for this trip. I decided to get a new jacket, one that looked identical to the one a wore when I entered my Corrupted Form only a darker shade of red. I also switched from dark blue jeans to black, and I still kept my chain attached. I switched my black t-shirt for a black muscle shirt.

"I like you new look." I heard a familiar soft voice. I looked to a nearby tree and knew who it was.

"Thanks Mizore. But could ya come out from behind that tree so I can properly greet you?" I asked. She came out from behind the tree. She wore her usual getup and her lollipop. She walked up to me, took the lollipop out of her mouth, and pulled me in for a kiss. Not a long one, just a quick peck. "Great way to kick off summer break." I remarked. Mizore nodded in agreement.

"I thought I'd find you here." I heard another familiar voice. I turned to see my brother Dax walking towards us.

"Sup, little bro?"

"Tired." He put bluntly.

"Hey guys!" That voice clearly belonged to Kurumu. She and the others started walking towards us.

"Yo! So you guys ready to kick this summer off with a bang?" I said excitedly. When I was a kid, and still went to school, summer break was the thing I looked forward to the most. Guess with all the problems we've had I haven't gotten around to really looking forward to it.

"Do ya have to ask?" Gin asked rhetorically, with as much excitement as me. I turned to Miss Nekonome.

"Hey, Miss Nekonome, when's the bus supposed to get here?" I asked.

"It should be here any second." After that statement the bus finally pulled up to us. The doors opened we were greeted by a familiar bus driver smoking his usual cigar.

"All aboard." He said.

"Isn't that for trains, dude?" I asked sarcastically. He just laughed as we got on the bus. Tsukune sat with Moka, Kurumu sat with Dax, Gin and Miss Nekonome sat together, Sabrina sat alone in front of Mizore and I.

"So what do ya guys think we should do first when we get there?" Tsukune asked.

"Duh! We're hitting the beach of course!" Kurumu said with excitement. "I can't wait to show off my bikini for you Tsukune." She said seductively. She was interrupted by saying anything else because a familiar washtub hit her head. "You little brat!" She yelled at Yukari.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you kept away from mine and Moka's Tsukune." The young witch defended.

"You mean my Tsukune!"

"Well its good to see things are back to normal. Well as normal as it gets with us." I said with a chuckle. It was nice to be together with everyone without some dangerous threat plaguing our lives. It was nice to get a taste of peace. Though I imagine Tsukune wasn't getting any peace with Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka arguing over who he should be with. I looked at Dax and noticed he got a little depressed. Can't imagine why though. "You okay, Dax? Ya look kinda down." He looked at me, surprised.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." I still had my suspicions but I decided to find out what was wrong later.

"Hang on kids." The bus driver said as we crossed into the Human World. When we finally crossed we were in what Tsukune described as his hometown. Though I was more concerned about getting to his hometown's beach. The bus stopped and we all grabbed our things and got off the bus.

I immediately pulled out my phone to tell Alex where to come. After telling him where we were a blue portal appeared in front of us and out came Alex and his group. Alex also changed his appearance a bit. He now wore a blue trench coat over a plain white shirt, his pants were the same only with bleach stains, and his hair was the way it was when we were kids again, highlighted tips and all, only now the highlights were blue.

"Nice outfit." I complimented.

"You too." He complimented back. I noticed that Wolf was giving me the evil eye and it was kinda creepy. "Something you need to say, Wolf?" Alex asked threateningly.

"N-No." Wolf stuttered. Alex may not be a batshit crazy tyrant anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't be intimidating.

"Good. Now let's hit the beach!" Alex cheered. With that we all headed to the beach, ready to have some fun in the sun!

* * *

When we made it to the beach we all changed into our swimsuits. I wore a pair of black trunks with a red dragon on the side of my left leg. When I came out with in my trunks, I was greeted by Mizore in a purple and white stripped top and purple shorts. 'Holy shit, I'm in heaven.' I thought to myself. Mizore looked fucking amazing! I was in such awe that I didn't realize I was staring, causing her to blush. When some drool started coming out of my mouth, I was brought back to reality. "Sorry." I said, wiping the small drool.

"It's okay." She took my hand and we went to set up on the beach. Mizore and I set up next to each other. Mizore set up an umbrella for herself to stay cool. The others were already either in the water, tanning, or playing in the sand.

"So, whaddya wanna do first?" I asked.

"Let's go swimming" She suggested. I nodded and made a beeline for the ocean, with Mizore behind me.

"WOOHOO! Summer is a beautiful thing!" I shout to the heavens as leaped into the ocean.

"Mike's got the right idea! Let's go guys!" Dax shouted to everyone not in the water. Everyone except Moka and Tsukune got into the water. Since Moka couldn't get in the water Tsukune decided to keep her company. The rest of us were just relaxing in the water, or having a water fight. However Alex and I decided to fight in the water. No big competition, just wrestling. He had me in a headlock but I grabbed ahold of his neck and threw him over me.

"How's that taste?" I mocked as he laid on his back in the water.

"Like salt." He joked, spitting out some seawater like a fountain. I helped him up and we laughed it off. It was almost like we didn't try to kill each other a few days ago. It was like we were still friends over the last three years. I really owed all of this to my new friends from Yokai Academy, I'm strong but if it weren't for them standing by my side, I would have been killed a long time ago. I owed them much more than my life.

"Are you okay?" Mizore asked from behind, scaring the crap out of me. I was so surprised I fell into the water.

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought." I responded as I got back on my feet. "How bout I get us some snow cones?" I suggested. Mizore's face lit up at my suggestion, I knew she loved snow cones but I didn't know she loved them that much. The others kept messing around in the water as Mizore and I went back to the shore. She stayed on her towel while I went to get some snow cones.

I got a grape one for her and cherry for me. I went back to my spot next to Mizore and handed her her snow cone. "Thank you."

"My services come with a price." I teased pointing at my cheek. She caught my drift and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Awesome!" I cheered. Mizore giggled cutely at my celebrating. I sighed happily and looked at everyone in the water. "This is nice, us all being here." I admired.

"It'd bif better if Alex wasn't here." Mizore added giving an icy glare at him.

"Look Miz, I know what he did was wrong-"

"He kidnapped me and tortured me!"

"I know but he's trying to turn over a new leaf and gain our trust. Come on, just give him a chance. I guarantee if you do you'll be as close to him as you are with me." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She was quiet for a while until she responded.

"Fine." She leaned her head into the crook of my neck and said "But if I do get closer with him, he'll never be more precious to me than you."

"Good to know." I said with a laugh as I rubbed her arm.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Another great thing about settling thing with Alex was that I could finally have a normal relationship with Mizore. She pulled away from me and I decided to lie down and get some sun. I eventually got to comfortable and unintentionaly fell asleep.

* * *

**45 minutes later**

When I woke up I felt a little... Heavier. At first I thought Mizore decided to lie down on top of me but that wasn't the case. My eyesight adjusted and I saw that I was buried under a shit ton of sand. Wet sand at that. I tried to move but it was impossible. I grunted as I tried to get up. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Alex greeted.

"Alex if you don't get me out of here within the next five seconds I'm gonna tear off your head and use it as a tetherball." I threatened.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave ya here." He said as he started walking away. I growled in anger as he went back into the water. I looked next to me and saw Mizore asleep next to me. She looked pretty cute when she was asleep. She rolled her body a little and the next thing I know is that my face is in between Mizore's breasts. Don't get me wrong it was nice but I wish this I wasn't held against my will.

"This is gonna be a long vacation.

* * *

**First chapter of season 2: check. This was more of a kickback chapter. And if you thought season 1 was cool, then you're gonna fucking love season 2. There's gonna be more action, more blood, more brutality, and more romance. Probably should gone into separate categories there but fuck it. But the next chapter of this story won't be up until next Saturday, unless I get motivated enough to update this story. Until then I'll probably start a new story or some shit, I don't know. Anyway let's get to next time.**

**Next Time: Let's Get This Party Started**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Let's Get This Party Started

**Still only own my OCs**

**Time for reviews!**

**vincent the vizard: Imma need it.**

**te nellis: Probably not how you'd think.**

**Lucarai: It's funny cause it's true lol.**

**Dodgedude: I know the name, and don't worry I won't. I actually forgot to put her in season one and by the time I realized it I was to far into the story that I couldn't place her in and for that I apologize.**

**XJ26483: I assure you there will at least one lemon in this story. I just need to think of a good enough scenario to set it up.**

**Okay we're back with season 2 of Rosario Vampire: The X Class Monster. For those of you who've been keeping an eye out I've started yet another story. It's a Highschool DxD story and I decided on that cause it just got dubbed in English and it seems really good so over the break on this story I figured why not.**

**But we're not here to talk about that, we're here to continue this story that in sure you guys have been really anxious to see. That being said...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Shoulda killed Alex when I had the chance!"

I was still pretty steamed about that little prank Alex pulled. I don't know how I was gonna get some payback but I wasn't to worried about it now. Right now I'm concerned about the Summer Kickoff Party the gang and I are putting together. That and trying not to feel too hot cause I STILL haven't gotten all the sand out of my board shorts so now I'm forced to wear my usual attire, minus my jacket cause I would melt in that thing.

"It wasn't that bad." Mizore said as I helped Tsukune pitch the tent.

"Yeah it was actually pretty funny." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"No, what WAS funny was the look on Mizore's face when she woke up to my face between her breasts." I teased while I glanced at Mizore, waiting for a reaction. She didn't say anything, she just blushed intensely and turned around hoping I didn't see. "And what what will be funnier is the payback Alex will have to face." I said with a mischievous smile.

"What are ya gonna do?" Tsukune asked eagerly.

"I have no fucking clue." I admitted as I drooped my head in shame. This was supposed to be my specialty, pranking and revenge, but I got nothing. Tsukune laughed a little at my reaction.

We finished pitching the tent into the sand I went to get a drink from the cooler, cause I was on fire. 'Is this what Mizore feels like when she's near fire? I don't like it! I don't like it at all!' I looked to my right and saw Dax and Kurumu having a friendly chat. Those two seemed to get along pretty well. Kurumu got up from where she was and walked towards me, more specifically the cooler. "You two seem to be having fun." I say taking a sip of soda.

"Well it is summer." Kurumu responded, pulling out some water.

"I mean regardless of the vacation. You two have been laughing together like that ever since Alex and the others turned over a new leaf." I pointed out.

"Well he did save my life back then, and he is pretty nice." Kurumu stated.

"Ya like him?" I ask with a snide smile.

"Yeah, as a friend. Tsukune is the only one I'll ever like as more than a friend. He is my Destined One after all." Kurumu practically bragged. I may have Mizore but I still think that Tsukune is a lucky bastard for still having Moka, Kurumu and Ruby chasing him. But I also feel sorry that he's got Yukari chasing him and Moka. Just goes to show that having a harem is tough work.

"So I've heard." I said with a chuckle, taking another sip of soda.

"Well Mike if you'll excuse me I need to spend some time with my Destined One!" Kurumu said excitedly. She then charged Tsukune and introduced him to her breasts. Again having a harem is tough work.

I finished my soda and decided to get us all something to eat. I ran across town looking for a good pizza place and ordered a few boxes of large pepperoni pizzas. Hey we're te throwing a party, and what's a party without pizza? A shitty one. Once they were done I went back to the beach, but when I got there I saw that an entirely different party had started while I was gone. I saw a young redhead swinging a giant hammer at everyone, specifically Moka. "*sigh* So much for a peaceful vacation." I placed the pizzas on a nearby stand "Hold onto these." I tell the guy at the stand. I ran to help the others defend themselves from the attacking redhead, without revealing to everyone that I'm a monster.

I caught the hammer that the girl was swinging and glared at her. "Who do you think you are!?" She asked loudly. There was actually something about her that seemed familiar, just don't know what.

"I'm the guy who's gonna teach a certain redheaded brat a lesson." I swung her and the hammer around and slammed them both to the ground. I could have swore I heard the hammer groan in pain as well as the redhead.

"So you think you have what it take to take on a noble vampire!?" She asked as she picked up her hammer again.

"Keep that little fact to yourself, humans around!" I said in a low voice. Luckily no one heard what she said.

"And what makes you think you can tell a vamp-" I cut her off by charging her, causing her to stop talking and get in a fighting stance. She swing her giant hammer but I ducked under and managed to get behind her and put her in a full Nelson. She dropped her hammer and it turned into a bat.

"Let Miss Kokoa go!" The bat demanded.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" I ask, belittling the bat.

"No but you should be afraid of me!" The girl revealed as Kokoa said as she struggled to get out of my grip.

"Well I'm not. Now talk, why were you attacking my friends!?" I ask as she continued to struggle. She didn't talk so I tightened my grip a bit.

"Michael, let her go!" Moka pleaded.

"Are you nuts!? Gimme one reason why I should let her go!" I said.

"Because she's my sister!" Moka revealed. That's why she looks familiar.

"Gimme two reasons." I say reluctant to letting this crazy chick loose.

"Michael!"

"Fine, fine. But if she goes nuts I'm pulling out my gun." I say slightly warning Kokoa as I released her.

"You bastard! How dare you lay your hands on me!" She moved to punch me but I caught her fist and pulled out my gun.

"That's strike two lady. Wanna try for three?" I asked as I pointed my gun to her face. I get the feeling in going too far with this. She lowered her fist and started talking.

"I'm here for my big sister." She said.

"What do you want with Moka?" Tsukune asked getting a little protective of Moka.

"I want her to be wiped off the face of the earth!" Once again, Kokoa confuses everyone. That's some sisterly love right there.

"And I thought you and I had a weird relationship." I whisper to Dax.

"I said I was sorry for killing you!" He retorted softly.

"Now then..." Kokoa grabbed the bat and it transformed into a giant morningstar. "DIE MOKA AKASHIYA!" She shouted as she started swinging her weapon. We all jumped out of the way.

"What the fuck did I tell you!?" I shout in an "I told you so" tone.

"DIE!" Kokoa shouted as she continued swinging. Thankfully by now everyone had left from her previous commotion so there was no one but us left.

"Kokoa stop, please!" Moka pleaded.

"Not until you're dead!" This girl has some SERIOUS fucking issues. Kokoa raised her morningstar once more and swung at the defenseless Moka.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted as he ran towards the pink haired vampire and as Kokoa's weapon got closer to them. Soon enough they were both crushed under Kokoa's morningstar.

"NO!" I shouted as I summoned my sword. There was no fucking way I was gonna let this crazy chick get away with killing two of my friends. But before I was able to move forward there was a familiar voice from under the morningstar.

"Man. To think she's my own sister. I never would have thought she hated me this much." Moka's inner self said from under the morningstar, which slowly started to rise up. "Oh well. Regardless of who it is, when someone flashes their fangs at me ya know what I do?" She asked as Kokoa began to wear a fearful expression. "I knock them out."

"Holy shit! They're alive!" Alex shouted in surprise.

"Tsukune must have gotten Moka's rosary off of her." Yukari stated.

"I don't care if you are my sister, I don't pull punches." Moka threatened.

"Or kicks in this case." I remark.

"Shut up Michael."

"Yes ma'am." Seriously that chick scares the shit out of me. I haven't been the same around her since she nearly made me a human space craft. Moka turned her attention back to her sister "It's time for you to learn your place!" She then proceeded to kick Kokoa right in the chest. Since I've felt the pain of Moka's kicks I felt sorry for the poor psycho. Though Kokoa just stood back up and I felt a HUGE surge of power coming from her. Alex and Dax tried to step in when I stopped them.

"Brother?"

"What are you doing!?"

"This isn't our fight. This is a family matter. Dax you of all people should know this." I said. Dax and Alex then backed off.

"He's right." Dax said in defeat.

"Fine but if things get hairy I'm stepping in." Alex said, crossing his arms.

Kokoa's power just kept rising and it wasn't slowing down, I was even getting a bit scared of this situation. Until...

"Big sister." Kokoa called as the surge of power just stopped. Kokoa then just ran up to her confused older sister and started crying and hugged her, causing us all to sweatdrop.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" I shouted, completely baffled. I mean what the fuck was the point of that!? Her power suddenly skyrockets one minute, the next it drops back down and she's crying!? The fuck!?

"Moka! You're back, I wanted to see you so bad!" Kokoa said as tears continued falling from her eyes. Then she started nuzzling Moka's breasts.

...

Weird.

"Kokoa? Didn't you just say you wanted to wipe me off te face of the earth?" Moka asked as her sister continued nuzzling her breasts. Again, weird.

"Yeah, not you. It's the other you, that dumb and wimpy Moka Akashiya. She's absolutely nothing like you. Please sister don't ever leave me again." She begged.

"Why don't we hug like that?" Is my brother REALLY asking ME that!? "Come on, brother. Bring it in. Show me the love" He said with a big stupid smile and open arms. I just punched him in the face.

"There's some love." I said with a tick mark on my head. I turned to Alex who was staring at me. "If you even think of it, I'll make you wish I killed you!" I threatened, causing him to take a step back.

"You're starting to annoy me." Moka pried Kokoa off of her and kicked her again.

"Getting kicked by Moka, it's just as good as I remember." GodDAMN this girl has issues.

"The Moka you knew is gone, Kokoa. Get used to it." Moka said as she grabbed her rosary from Tsukune and placed it back on her neck. We all crowded the pink haired Moka to see of she was okay, leaving a disappointed Kokoa lying on the ground. Once I checked on Moka I moved towards Kokoa.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for my rudeness towards you. If you want, you're more than welcome to join us for dinner." I offer as I extended my hand to help her up.

After a few seconds she smacked my hand away and said "Like a noble like me would associate myself with someone like you!" She said. This girl would give Vegeta, from DBZ, a run for his money in terms of pride. "Come on Kou, we're out of here." She said as she got up from the ground.

"Yes Miss Kokoa." Kou said as he flew onto Kokoa's shoulder.

"Oh well." I said rubbing the back of my head. I turned around to the others and saw Moka sucking Tsukune's blood. Sucks to be him. "If you two are just about done we've got a party to start and I've got pizzas for us to eat." I said.

During the party I decided to walk closer to the water and think about how bad I felt for Kokoa. "Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind me. The owner of the voice was Mizore.

"Just thinking." I respond. "About Kokoa."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"She came all the way here to see her big sister, to see the person in her family she cherishes more than anything. I feel kinda bad for her." I say sadly.

"Is it because..." She didn't wanna finish that sentence so I decided to.

"Yeah. Cause I kinda feel her pain. I know I've got Dax, and you guys are my family too, but I wish I could see my parents again." I felt Mizore wrap her arms around me from behind to comfort me.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud of you, I'm also sure they loved you very much." She assured, rubbing her cheek against mine. "Just like I do."

"I love you too." Before I could try to kiss her we both heard Alex scream in pain.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He shouted repeatedly. I smiled in triumph at this cause that's my work. While Alex wasn't looking earlier, I put a little hot sauce on his pizza.

"Hmph, that'll teach him." I mutter. Ya know what they say, payback's a bitch.

* * *

**Not how I thought this chapter would go, but I got Kokoa in at last so that's something to cross off my list. Regardless I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what ya thought. And if ya want take a look at my other stories and tell me what you think of them.**

**Next Time: A Date With Mizore**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: A Cold Summer

**I only own my OCs**

**Review responses**

**Guest: Finally someone who truly appreciates OC stories. I declare you awesome**

**Cipher-4: I wouldn't say TRUE to the anime cause I'm pretty much a year off. Though I was scared shitless that I made Mike overpowered, I'm still scared shitless about that. And finally someone who likes the fact that I had him beat Inner Moka. You're awesome too.**

**Dodgedude: Calm yourself, my friend.**

**te nellis: Please like I didn't think of that. I got a plan for that. Just calm yourself and trust me on this.**

**Not sure if I missed any responses but whatever.**

**Sorry about the LONG ass wait guys and girls but my Highschool DxD story takes up A LOT of my time and apparently my teachers this year have HUGE hard ons for assigning homework. But I will never be the author who will abandon a story. Long break: yes. Abandon: FUCK THAT!**

**I changed the title cause I have a better idea for this chapter. I won't say what it is, but it's something many of you have been waiting for!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Another peaceful day for our little group of monsters. The birds are chirping, the ocean waves sound beautiful...

"Gonna cut your head off with a fork!"

And Wolf trying to kill me.

I thought it'd be a good idea to mess with him while he was taking a nap on the sand. But he totally overreacted. All I did was write "Gay" on his eyepatch, a French mustache, a soul patch, and spread some lipstick on him.

"Come on you should be thanking me! If you ask me I did you a favor!" I said as I continued running from the enraged, one eyed, mutt.

"And I'll do the world a favor by killing you!" He threatened.

As he was about to catch up to me he was frozen solid, courtesy of Mizore. I tapped the wolfsickle and said "Haha! Even more of an improvement now that we can't hear you."

"Must you anger him so much, brother?" Dax asked, flipping a burger patty.

"What do you think?" I ask wrapping my arm around the frozen Amarok. "Come on it's summer, I'm no longer hunting someone, how could I NOT prank him?" I ask sarcastically.

"He has a point." Kurumu said in agreement.

"Thank you, Kurumu." I took my arm off the frozen version of Wolf. I took out my marker again and wrote "Come and get some, fellas" on him. "Perfect."

"Just get over here. Food's almost done." Dax said.

"Yeah yeah. I'm comin." I said moving towards the others. "So what's today's game?plan?" I ask taking one of the burgers.

"Well since Ms. Nekonome left we'll have to be walking everywhere." Tsukune mentioned. After our party last night, Ms. Nekonome went back to Yokai Academy.

"Well remember, Alex can use his Fast Travel Portals to take us anywhere we want. Right bud?" I said nudging Alex's shoulder. To which he nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't really feel like swimming or anything today." Kurumu said.

"Yeah same here." Gin agreed.

"Any ideas, anyone?" I asked.

"Personally I can't stand much more of this heat." Mizore remarked.

"Well it's not like we can change the weather." Gin said.

"But we could visit my village. It's always cold there and we could go skiing and stuff since it's by a ski lodge." She suggested.

"I've been wondering when I'd be able to see your home. And it's a nice change of pace. All who are for spending time at Mizore's home?"

"I!" Everyone said in unison.

"Great! I just need to contact my parents and let them know we'll be visiting." Mizore stated.

"In the meantime we should get some warmer clothes." I suggested.

"WOOHOO! Time for a shopping spree!" Kurumu cheered.

After we finished eating we decided to head to the mall and get some clothes to keep us warm while we'd be at Mizore's place.

* * *

Once we got back from clothes shopping and Mizore told her folks that we'd be visiting we got changed into our new clothes and prepared to leave.

I changed into a red and black snowsuit with black gloves and boots. Alex and Dax wore snowsuits similar only Alex's was navy blue and Dax's was dark green. Sabrina's was pure white, Moka's was pink, Kurumu's was a light blue, Tsukune's was regular green, Wolf's was plain black, Sean's was a few shades lighter than Alex's, Gin's was green with black stripes so he didn't match Tsukune, Violet's was well... violet, and Mizore just wore her normal outfit.

"Ok, everyone ready to head out?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we went through Alex's portal.

* * *

Once we exited the portal we were greeted by a woman who looked like an older version of Mizore in a kimono.

"Mizore, it's nice to see you again." She greeted.

"Hello mother." Mizore greeted her mother. I could see where Mizore got her looks from.

"Are these your friends, Mizore?" Her mother asked. Mizore nodded and her mother asked "Which of you is this Michael Mizore has told me so much about?"

"That would be me ma'am." I said politely, raising my hand. I emerged from my group of friends so she could get a better look at me.

"So you are Michael. Mizore has told me much about you." She said happily.

"All good I hope." I joked.

"Of course. Mizore told me about your little adventure, including her kidnapping. I'd like to properly thank you for rescuing my daughter." She said with a bow.

"It was no problem Mrs. Shiriyuki. I would never let any harm come to Mizore." I said as I wrapped my arm around Mizore and pulled her closer to me, causing her to blush.

"That's very good to hear. And please call me Tsurara." She told me.

"Very well, Tsurara. Thank you for having us in your village, we're very honored to be here." I said while bowing. I looked behind the others and quietly said through my teeth "Be polite and bow." They did just that.

"It's the least I can do for my daughter's future husband and his friends." She said which made me blush. I actually hardly thought about being Mizore and I being married and having our own family. However the thought was pretty appealing.

"Hmhm, Mizore was right. You are cute when you blush." Great Mizore's mom was a teaser.

"Mother!" Mizore whined with a small blush of her own. Probably think about me being her husband.

"Well everyone, if you'll all follow me." Tsurara said as she started leading us to her house.

As we followed her I had a quiet conversation with Mizore. "Your mother seems nice." I said.

"Well saving her daughter's life did give you points with her." She said jokingly.

"So what do you wanna do once we get to your place?" I asked.

"I could show you around the village and we could go snowboarding together." She suggested.

"Sounds fun."

"Well here we are." Tsurara announced as we arrived at her house.

We entered her house and we all started discussing our sleeping arrangements. "So how about the girls sleep in one room and the guys sleep in another?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. But Tsukune and I get a room to ourselves, right Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she pulled Tsukune into her chest.

"Kurumu you're suffocating him!" Moka panicked. Yukari summoned one of her wash tubs and it landed on Kurumu's head, causing her to release Tsukune.

"What was that for you brat!?" Kurumu asked angrily at the young witch.

"You were suffocating Tsukune with your giant chest you dumb cow!" Yukari scolded. Not very intimidating when you have to look up.

"Come on girls break it up. Don't fight each other." Tsukune pleaded.

"Should we help?" Alex asked me.

"Let's not and say we tried." I answered.

"Actually I thought it would be a good idea if Mizore and Michael shared a room. If that's alright with you and Michael, Mizore." Tsurara suggested, surprising both of us.

"I-I suppose that's okay. Michael?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sounds good."

"Then it's decided." Tsurara cheered with a clap of her hands. "Why don't you all get settled in while I get dinner ready." We all went to our respective rooms and set our stuff down. Afterwords Mizore took me for a quick tour of her village while the others stayed at the house. We decided we would all go skiing and snowboarding later.

* * *

Mizore started by taking me to the center of town where I saw snow men and snow women of all ages. There were even some kids playing in a park nearby. While I wasn't looking a ball hit the side of my head and caused my to stumble a bit. "Okay. Ow." I said as I rubbed the side of my head and picked up the ball the hit me.

"Sorry Mister." A small voice said. I turned to see a small girl, no older than six, coming towards me.

"Don't worry about it kid. No harm done." I said, kneeling down and handing her the ball. I pared her head lightly and she giggled cutely.

"Thank you, Mister." She said happily and went back to her game.

"Seems like a good kid." I thought out loud.

"You seem to be good with kids." Mizore pointed out.

"Kids have always found me interesting for some reason. I can't help but be fond of them myself." I remarked happily. Seeing kids sometimes reminds of my life with Alex and Sabrina when we were younger.

"Do you ever think you want kids of your own?" Mizore asked me.

"Of course." I said happily. I always felt happy when I made kids feel happy, I always imagined that happiness would be greater with children of my own. I noticed Mizore blush a bit when I answered. Before I could thinof anything of it, I heard screaming.

"AHHH! THE DEMON! HE'S RETURNED!" I heard a female voice shout.

An approaching, panicked, snow man came towards us but I stopped him. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"It's the demon! He's returned to our village!" I said, slightly shaking in fear.

"Demon? What's it look like?" I asked, a little anxious to get a good workout in. Ever since that whole incident with Kokoa, I've been craving a good fight.

"His appearance has changed since we last saw him. But he has white hair with blue tips and a wears a dark blue color." He described.

"White hair with blue tips?" I repeated a little dumbfounded.

'Please let me be wrong.' I said to myself as I headed in the opposite direction of screaming citizens. When I reached the source of the commotion I saw a group of snow men and snow woman fighting the supposed "demon".

"I was right." I said in regret. The person they were fighting was none other than Alex. "*sigh* Alex!" I called out.

"Mike! Little help please!" He begged as he dodged in incoming attack from a snow woman.

"Yeah, yeah." I said in a quieter voice. "EVERYONE BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, with some power behind it, causing everyone to step away from Alex.

"Why do you protect the demon!?" A snow woman asked in anger. I just ignored her and proceeded to talk to Alex.

"Alex have you ever payed a visit to this village?" I asked.

"I may have been here once. I think when I got here I- ohhhhhh." He said, realizing why he was on everyone's hit list.

"God you're hopeless." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I got on top of a nearby table so I stood and and people would listen to what I had to say. "Everyone listen up! This man may have brought harm to your village once, but he regrets any harm and damage he's done to you, your village, and your families! Right Alex?" I step down and motioned for Alex to take my place.

"It is as my friend said. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I attacked your village. But I want you all to know that I DEEPLY regret my actions and I am trying my best to repent for my sins. You may not be able to now, but I hope that one day you can all find it in yourselves to forgive me." No one said anything. A few people gave Alex a glare and soon everyone left, some still glaring. Alex sighed in sadness as everyone left.

"It's a start. Come on buddy let's hit the slopes." I said. Alex's expression brightened slightly as we headed to the slopes, but not before gathering the others.

* * *

Once we arrived we all split into different groups.

Violet and Ruby were trying to teach Yukari how to ski, Gin and Wolf were wrestling in the snow, trying to see who was the better wolf. Sean was too cool to ski with us so he sat on the sidelines, Dax and Kurumu were racing each other on one of the bigger slopes, Tsukune was also teaching Moka how to ski, Alex and Leon were just talking to each other, and Mizore and I were snowboarding together, while Sabrina observed us, mostly me.

"Been awhile since I did anything like snowboarding." I tell Mizore.

"You kinda strike me as someone who loves extreme sports." Mizore says.

"You kidding? Extreme sports are the best sports! I haven't missed the X Games since I was eight." I said in excitement as we came to a stop. I always looked forward to seeing the X Games on TV, mostly the skateboarding portion. I am still trying to get over the fact that they let a kid compete. Though I guess he did land the first 1020.

"He's not kidding, he'd always go on and on about Bob Burnquist, Shaun White, and lots of other skaters who would compete." Sabrina mentioned.

"Hey! Skating is a quality sport, you can't deny that shit!" I said, pretending to be angry.

"*sigh* You haven't changed." Sabrina stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on Miz, I feel like havin on more run." I said.

"Dude how can you have that much energy, I'm wiped." Gib said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He wouldn't be sweating if he wasn't so busy fighting Wolf.

"Ya know I sometimes wonder if you're really a guy dog." I said to the werewolf.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"Cause you can be a bit of a bitch." I joked, leaving before he could do anything about it. Mizore right next to me.

We raced down the slopes at full speed, both Mizore and I were not ready to lose to the other. As you can tell we're very competitive. If I was ever up in the front Mizore would catch up after a second, and vice versa. We soon reached the bottom of the slope but we didn't even realize and kept going straight.

As we kept sliding forward we didn't even notice the cliff we were moving towards until it was too late.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as we fell off the edge and got closer and closer to the ground.

"Mike! Your wings! Use your wings!" Mizore suggested as the ground got even closer.

"Right! Right!" I sprouted a pair of my wings, grabbed Mizore and started flapping. Sadly it was so cold that I couldn't properly fly, I could only slow down our approach. I kinda found it weird how I couldn't fly in the cold. You would think that the cold wouldn't be much of a problem.

We landed safely on the ground and I started getting the ice off my wings before retracting them. I looked up, where we fell from, and started thinking of how we could get back. I couldn't fly us up because my wings are apparently weak to it, I saw no possible route in which we could climb up, and the others were to far to even hear us of we called for them.

"Great now what?" I asked in annoyance.

"We should find some shelter before it gets dark. It'll get too cold for you if we stay in the open for too long." Mizore warned.

We wandered around the open, snow covered, area until we stumbled upon a cave we could rest for awhile. Good thing too cause the weather started looking nasty. By that I mean that there was a blizzard on it's way, cause Mother Nature's a fucking cunt. And while Mizore would be just fine in a blizzard, I'd be a Nephsicle.

Once we got into the cave, Mizore and I started piling snow in from of the entrance do the blizzard would completely destroy us, i.e. me.

"That should do it." I said wiping myself down, cause I was covered in snow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mizore asked.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." I responded with a chuckle, keeping a positive attitude. I was actually freezing my ass and nuts off. "That blizzard didn't look like it'd was gonna pass by anytime soon." I said, listening to the sound of the wind blowing outside. It sounded like God was in a whistling contest with Jack Frost.

"Yeah, we may have to spend the night here." Mizore agreed.

I took it upon myself to fall to the floor and get comfortable. Mizore looked at me like I was a fucking lunatic. Which I probably was. "What? Just cause we're snowed in doesn't mean we can't try to relax." I patted to the spot next to me and said "Come here."

Mizore moved to the spot and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. "Well... It's not all bad." She said softly.

"Yeah. I mean I've got you, you've got me, what more do we need?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well YOU need warmth, and I'm sure me being this close to you while we're snowed in a cold cave during a blizzard ISN'T good for you." Mizore said with concern.

"I'll be fine. I've only been sick once and even then I got better the next day. My immune system practically IS immune to sickness." I assured her.

"Just remember that you can't kiss me when you're sick." She joked. At least I hope she was joking.

"That'll be as much torture for you as it'd be for me."

* * *

I woke up, in what I was assuming was the next morning, and saw Mizore still asleep next to me. I smoothly slithered my body out of Mizore's, as to not disturb her sleep. I stood on the cold surface and stretched my arms and legs. I also cracked my neck because sleeping on the snow covered ground was not very comfortable. I didn't hear the harsh winds from last night anymore so I assumed that the blizzard passed. However, before I could wake up Mizore to let her know I heard something from INSIDE the cave.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sound of roaring woke Mizore up for me and she seemed as curious as I was.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Kinda wish I didn't."

I looked into the darkness of the cave and saw a large creature approaching us. It was a...

Oh shit.

"It's a fucking yeti!" I shouted. The sound of my voice caused the white haired monster to start charging us, well me more specifically. The beast grabbed my shoulders and ran us both through the wall of snow at the entrance. "Let me go!" I demanded as it kept pushing me back. Since it held my shoulders I couldn't retaliate.

As we approached an incoming rock I got an idea. I planted my feet on the rock and pushed forward, causing my head to hit the yeti's stomach. This caused it to release it's grip on me. I picked myself up from the snow and saw that the yeti wasn't very happy. Actually it seemed pissed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It roared before charging me again. It slashed it's claws at me but I managed to dodge them all. I found an opening as it attacked and punched it's sternum.

"How's that feel, asshole!?" I taunted as it stumbled back. I could've just easily killed the yeti with my sword but it was just protecting it's territory, plus it's just a mindless animal, that doesn't justify killing the poor bastard.

My strike against the white furred beast only made it angrier. It moved towards me again but stopped when an ice kunai landed between us.

"Keep your claws off my boyfriend!" Thank you, Mizore.

I took this opportunity to grab the white behemoth's arm and started swinging him around, for I had just came up with a plan to get back to the village. I picked up my swinging speed and after awhile I tossed the yeti into the air. I quickly moved to Mizore and picked her up bridal style.

"Hang on!" I said before I leaped high into the air. Once we reached the yeti's position I planted my foot on the beast's stomach and pushed myself and Mizore farther into the air. As we nearly reached the top of the cliff gravity kicked in and I began falling again. "Shit!"

I thought quick and summoned my sword, jammed it into the cliff side and pulled myself up and stood on the giant blade. After I caught my breath I jumped again, this time landing at the top of the cliff. "We made it!" Mizore said happily.

"What's this we? I did all the jumping." I said, trying to catch my breath. I'm not much of a stuntman in the AM. Once I finished panting I said "Come on. We should find the village. The others must be worried sick."

"Agreed."

Before we could start looking we were surprised to hear a familiar sound coming closer.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, come on!" I whined as I looked below to see that the yeti from before was climbing up the cliff side. After my statement the beast lunged up the rest of the way and landed behind us. "This hairy prick just won't quit!" I said, readying myself for another attack. But a gunshot stopped the yeti from attacking.

"The adventures you have when we're not around." I heard in the distance. It was Gin's voice and Dax using the gun he gave me to keep the monster at bay, just a warning shot.

The others arrived right behind them and asked if we were okay.

"We're fine. But this dickhead is giving us some trouble." I responded.

"Well now that we're here we can take him down as a team!" Tsukune said, engulfing his fists in flames.

"That's not necessary, boys." Tsurara said in the crowd of those who weren't fighting.

"Huh!? What do you mean!?" I asked like she was crazy.

"You see this yeti... Is my husband."

...

I wanna say something about beasteality, but I don't wanna piss off Mizore's daddy anymore than I probably already have.

"Now that I can get a better look at him... It IS my father." Mizore confirmed.

Mr. Shirayuki started roaring and grunting and Tsurara nodded her head, understanding what he was saying.

"My husband, Ryo, says that he saw you two in the cave and tried to help you when you started attacking and calling him some vulgar names, like a prick." Tsurara translated.

Ohhhhh. Shit.

"Uh... I don't know what to say. I'm very sorry Mr. Shirayuki. I guess with everything that was happening I was a little paranoid and saw you as a threat. I hope you can forgive me, sir." I apologized, a little embarrassed that I was fighting Mizore's dad a few seconds ago. What I took as him trying o kill us for invading his territory, was REALLY him trying to help us out.

Mizore's dad started grunting again and this time Mizore translated. "It's okay, Mike. My father said he won't hold it against you. With all the craziness his own daughter didn't even recognize him." Well I feel reassured.

"Oh thank God!" I said in relief. I swear to God I thought I made my girlfriend's dad hate me. The angry father, the boyfriend's WORST nightmare.

"Great. Everyone's happy. Can we go back now? I'm freezing." Kurumu complained.

"I told you you could've used my jacket." Dax said. Guess my little brother was trying to get some points with Kurumu.

"Yeah let's go home. I'm starving, and I can only guess how you two feel." Nick said, the last part was for Mizore and I.

"Alright let's all head back and I'll make us something to eat." Tsurara said, to which we cheered for.

* * *

After we finished eating Tsurara and Ryo went to properly show the others around the village while Mizore and I stayed back at the house. I was in mine and Mizore's room while Mizore was taking a shower. I was still reflecting on how Mizore's dad was a yeti and how I kind of attacked him. It was REALLY embarrassing knowing that I called him things like "asshole" and all that.

"Least he doesn't wanna kill me." I said to myself as I laid on the bed, waiting for Mizore to come out of the bathroom. Actually the water stopped a few minutes ago. It was all quiet in there. "What could she be doing in there? I'm getting bored talking to myself." Not long after I asked, Mizore came out of the bathroom wearing a purple kimono. She had NEVER looked so beautiful. I found myself staring at her with my mouth a little open.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked.

"Miz, y-you look... Amazing!" I finally said. Mizore walked over to the bed and sat next to me, placing her hand on top of mine. I turned my head to admire her more before she placed her lips on mine.

It started off as a gentle kiss but over time I moved my free hand on the back off her head and deepened the kiss. Her hair was still a little damp but I didn't care. I don't care how many times I've kissed her cold lips, it always felt better and each kiss was filled with more passion than the last. It made me think how lucky I was to have Mizore as my girlfriend.

After awhile we broke the kiss, due to lack of oxygen, with a small trail of saliva coming from our mouths. "Mizore." I said softly as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Michael. I..." She paused. A bright pink blush appeared on her cheeks and her grip on my hand tightened. After awhile she finally said "I want you to make love to me."

"Huh?" I said in total surprise.

"I love you so much. I want you to show you how much you truly mean to me." She stated firmly and lovingly.

I was at a complete loss for words. Did Mizore REALLY care about me that much?

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to do this because you feel like you need to prove anything to me." I tell her with tenderness in my voice. I mean, I wanted to. E with her like this but not because she felt like she HAD to.

Mizore nodded her head and said to me "I'm sure. I want you to make me yours."

**Lemon start**

I held Mizore's face with my free hand and brought her in for another kiss, this one with tongue. I could feel the heat rushing to Mizore's cheeks even more as I connected our lips and rub my tongue against her own.

After a few minutes of kissing Mizore, anxiously, removed my shirt. She placed her hands on my scarred chest. "I never knew you had this many scars." She said sadly.

"Well I had less." I said, secretly referring to my most recent fights.

"You've suffered so much. And for so long." I could see tears forming in her eyes, showing that she felt my pain. I tilted her head up to look at me and spoke.

"That was the past. My future is with you and the others." I reassured her.

I was quite serious about what I said. My past wasn't the most pleasurable, what with watching Sabrina die once, Alex trying to kill me, the death of my parents, being mistreated my whole life, etc. But with Mizore, Tsukune, and the others I finally see some light in my life.

Mizore stood up from the bed and proceeded to remove her kimono, revealing a purple bra and a matching pair of panties. If it weren't for the fact I've already seen her in a bikini, I'd be having a nosebleed. I stood up with her and placed my hands on her waist and began kissing her again. In the midst of the kiss I took it upon myself to unhook her bra, allowing her breasts to reveal themselves. Once again I was staring.

"D-Don't just stare. It's embarrassing." She said shyly.

"Sorry." I said.

Mizore's breasts we absolutely perfect. Not too big, but not too small either. And her nipples were about as pink as her face was now.

"You can touch them if you want." Mizore offered.

I took up her offer and nervously placed my right hand one of her breasts. 'Damn! Not only do they look great, but they feel fucking amazing too! They're really soft!'

As I placed my hand on her breast Mizore let out a small yelp, causing me to pull back. I was afraid that I overstepped my boundaries in some way. "Don't stop. It felt good. I've just never had anyone touch my breasts before." She confessed.

"Not even Tsukune?" I asked curiously.

"Tsukune would hardly even look at my breasts, let alone touch them."

'Why does that make me happy?' I asked myself. I continued where I left off and placed my hand on her breast again.

"Luckily you've got me to make you feel good. And I think I know just how to do it." I took a risk and placed my mouth on Mizore's other, lonely, breast. This caused Mizore to moan in pleasure. I swirled my tongue around Mizore's left nipple while a fondled Mizore's right breast with my right hand.

"Michael. That feels so good." She moaned. I decided to make it feel even better for her by silently moving my left hand to her panties. I rubbed two of my fingers against her covered pussy and saw that she was already pretty wet. This caused Mizore to moan more and louder. It was a good thing we were alone. "Oh God. Michael."

I laid Mizore back on the bed with her legs spread and I knelt down and started to remove her panties. Once I disposed of the wet piece of cloth and got a look at her shaved womanhood. I instinctively, without thinking, dove into her folds and began licking her pussy. When I felt Mizore tense up a little I once again thought I went too far, but she felt me back off a little she took my head and pushed me back in.

"Don't stop. Oh god, don't stop!" She moaned in ecstasy. I stuck my tongue in her pussy again and, in an effort to make her feel even more pleasure, I used my thumb and played with her already swollen clit. "Michael. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" She screamed my name in sheer pleasure and threw her head back as she came and her juices sprayed my face.

I licked my lip and tasted her juices. "You taste really sweet, Mizore. Probably from all those lollipops you suck on." I teased as I straightened my body. Mizore had recovered from her orgasm and quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. Once I was on she started removing my pants. She pulled my boxers down with them, revealing my 8 inch erection.

"Maybe I should start sucking on something new." She said before she placed my dick in her mouth. She took in about three or so inches and it felt amazing. All those lollipops she sucked must have something to do her skills right now. After she got used to my length she took more of it in her mouth.

"Damn Mizore! That's fucking amazing!" I moaned through gritted teeth.

Every once in a while Mizore would come back up to swirl her tongue on the tip of my penis. I swear to God if it weren't for those lollipops I'd start thinking she's done this before. Mizore was just a fucking natural!

After a few minutes of sucking my dick, Mizore took her lips off my dick and got on top of me, grinding her pussy against my dick, but not putting it in. "I can't wait anymore. I need you now." She begged.

"It's gonna hurt, you know?" I reminded her.

"You suffered through worse when you came to save me. This'll be nothing compared to what you went trough." She said with a smile.

"I love you, Mizore." I said before she lowered herself onto my dick, breaking her virgin barrier and causing her blood to flow down my dick, but I didn't pay much attention to it, cause I was concerned for Mizore.

"AHH! I LOVE YOU TOO, MICHAEL!" She said in pain. I pulled her down to me and kissed her, as a means to distract her from the pain. I could see, and feel, the tears rolling down Mizore's cheeks. I started to kiss the tears away as I held Mizore's body, which was shaking from the pain. "*pant* *pant* Give me a second."

"Take your time, snow flake." I whispered, soothingly, into her ear.

After about five minutes Mizore slowly started going up and down on my dick. At first Mizore was grunting in pain a little bit, but once she got over the pain the grunts became moans of pleasure. My dick was now coated in Mizore's pussy juices now, instead of her blood.

"You're so tight, Miz. It feels great!" I said as Mizore speeded up her thrusts. I also started thinking how she's an ice woman, yet she's so hot inside. Ironic, ain't it?

I grabbed Mizore's ass, which was just as soft as her breasts, and started bucking my hips as well, matching her thrusts and giving her more pleasure. "You're dick feels so good! Oh God, I don't think I can last much longer!" She said a she grabbed her breasts and started licking her own nipples, which turned me on even more. That being said I decided to take control. I flipped us over so that I was on top of Mizore.

"My turn to be in control." I said smoothly. I started moving my hips again, faster than before.

"Oh my God, Michael! You're gonna make me cum!" Mizore barely managed to say between pleasure filled moans and gasps. Mizore took her hands off her breasts and put them around my neck and wrapped her legs around me as well, brining myself deeper into her pussy.

"Mizore, I-I'm about to cum!" I said through gritted teeth again.

"Me too! Cum inside me! I want you to cum inside my pussy!" Mizore practically begged.

I felt Mizore's inner walls tighten around my dick, showing that she was about to cum. After one more, powerful, thrust I released my load into Mizore's womb, which sent her over the edge.

"MIZORE!" I shouted as I came.

"AHHHH! MICHAEL, I'M CUMMING!" Mizore screamed as she came with me, simultaneously. She dug her nails into my back, actually causing me to bleed a little.

**Lemon end**

I slowly pulled myself out of Mizore, earning one last moan from her, and lied down next to her with my arm wrapped around her and her head on my chest with the covers over us. We were both sweating and panting heavily, yet we both had smiles on our faces.

"That... was... amazing." Mizore said.

"Uh-huh." I agreed. I think that she actually managed to fuck some of my brain cells out cause I couldn't remember proper English.

"Are you sure that was your first time?" She asked. I actually thought she was serious for a second.

"Uh-huh." Still couldn't speak properly. If this were any other girl I'd be worried, at this point, that I got her pregnant. But snow woman can only get pregnant between the ages of 17 and 25, which is why their numbers were so few. And since I knew that Mizore wasn't turning 17 for another month or two, I wasn't worried.

Mizore moved up a little and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Michael. I love you." She said before falling asleep on my chest.

Her kiss snapped me out of my trance so I pulled her closer to me and said "I love you two, Mizore."

* * *

**Notice how the chapter with a lemon is longer than my chapter with the last fight of season 1 of this story. **

**Speaking of which, I hope you guys enjoyed my very first lemon. I can't say how many I'll write for this story, I'll probably limit myself to 2 or 3 for this story and any other stories I'll write. **

**Also hope you guys like the chapter in general, I'm sorry again for the long update, but ya know what they say: fucking junior year. Okay no one says that but you get the point. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things and get to the ACTUAL plot for this season going soon.**

**And I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but if you guys ever get tired of my shitty story you should check out Lucarai's Rosario Vampire story. Only has 4 chapters and it's SO much better than mine in my opinion. But he's a talented writer and it'd be great if you guys would support him.**

**In the next chapter, which hopefully won't take like a month, I write one last chapter for the summer vacation arc.**

**Next Time: Rocking Summer**


End file.
